<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Angeli dannati - Damned angels by padi2012</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22970350">Angeli dannati - Damned angels</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/padi2012/pseuds/padi2012'>padi2012</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV), The 100 (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABO, F/F, Omegaverse, Romantico, Sentimentale, lovestory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 22:02:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32,797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22970350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/padi2012/pseuds/padi2012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ecco com'è l'amore fra di noi, un continuo primeggiare, combattere, volersi e opporsi di nuovo.<br/>Sono perdutamente, irrimediabilmente, inesorabilmente innamorata di lei che è semplicemente così, sensualità, mistero, passione e ... e amore, anche se non vorrà mai ammetterlo.<br/>Solo lei è in grado di farmi provare certe emozioni, di farmi tremare il cuore. Credo che nessun altro avrà mai lo stesso effetto su di me, ma credo anche che noi due non avremo mai pace."<br/>Jade Martin vive l' infanzia e l'adolescenza sull'isola di Bowen fino a quando scopre la sua reale natura e scappa rifiutando le sue stesse origini. Crede di poter restare lontana dalla sua terra e dalla sua gente, ma è impossibile e una volta tornata a casa troverà l'amore. Si innamorerà perdutamente di Kelly Carson e nulla sarà più come prima.<br/>Storia originale Abo sui generis liberamente ispirata alle Clexa.<br/>Tutti i diritti riservati<br/>Lexa nei panni di Jade Martin<br/>Clarke nei panni di Kelly Carson</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>ABO - Relationship, Alycia Debnam Carey - Relationship, Alycia Debnam-Carey/Eliza Taylor, Clarke Griffin &amp; Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Eliza Taylor - Relationship, Elycia - Relationship, Lexa - Relationship, Omegaverse - Relationship, Romantico - Relationship, Sentimentale - Relationship, clarke griffin - Relationship, lovestory - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prologo</p><p> </p><p>Se ne sta sotto il porticato della villa seduta sul divano a sorseggiare una tazza di tè fumante ascoltando la nostra canzone. Soffia leggermente sulla bevanda bollente. E’ in vestaglia. L’aria fredda di fine novembre non la spaventa.<br/>
Chissà se ha già percepito la mia presenza? Sembra di no, ma con lei non bisogna mai dare niente per scontato. E’ in assoluto la persona più incredibile che abbia mai conosciuto, l’unica che abbia davvero lasciato un segno nella mia vita, un segno indelebile. Solo lei è in grado di farmi provare certe emozioni, di farmi tremare il cuore. Credo che nessun altro avrà mai lo stesso effetto su di me, ma credo anche che noi due non avremo mai pace.<br/>
Sta fissando l’orizzonte davanti a lei, il mare leggermente mosso, il sole che tramonta in lontananza colorando il cielo e l’oceano che da due diventano uno, senza delimitazioni, senza confini, come noi due quando stiamo insieme. Unite ed eternamente divise dalla nostra natura.<br/>
Mi avvicino, è ora che si renda conto che sono qui. Voglio vedere la sua reazione, voglio capire cosa sono per lei dopo cinque anni che non ci vediamo. Cinque anni di lontananza forzata per tentare di dimenticare qualcuno che non può essere dimenticato.<br/>
Ho provato davvero, ma non è possibile scordarsi di lei, della sua bellezza, della sua intelligenza, della sua vitalità e sì,  anche della sua virilità.<br/>
Non esiste un’altra Kelly Carson, per me almeno, ma credo sia così per chiunque abbia avuto a che fare con lei. Quando tutto è cominciato avevo sperato che potesse esserci qualcosa di più importante del desiderio fra di noi, in seguito quello che è successo mi ha fatto scappare via da lei. Ora che ho scoperto la verità sono di nuovo qui a sperare che quel sentimento, che sono certa fosse nato, possa aver mantenuto la brace accesa.<br/>
E’ impensabile per due come noi sperare in una vita insieme, eppure è proprio quello che vorrei. Farei di tutto per lei, anche se sono stata così vigliacca da scappare via, ora, dopo cinque anni mi rendo conto che sarei disposta a tutto pur di averla al mio fianco per sempre.<br/>
Sono perdutamente, irrimediabilmente, inesorabilmente innamorata di lei che è semplicemente così, sensualità, mistero, passione e … e amore, anche se non vorrà mai ammetterlo nonostante la notte in cui mi marchiò col suo morso indelebile.<br/>
Mi avvicino silenziosamente fin quasi a raggiungerla. Mi fermo che ormai sono a pochi passi da lei.<br/>
Non mi guarda, continua a sorseggiare il suo tè disdegnando la mia presenza.<br/>
Resto ferma in silenzio, sicuramente sarà ancora furiosa con me.<br/>
“Ce ne hai messo ad arrivare.” Dice sarcasticamente continuando a guardare l’oceano.<br/>
Il sole è appena tramontato e si sente il frangersi delle onde sulla scogliera ora che è cessata la musica.<br/>
“Mi aspettavi?” Le domando.<br/>
“Ti aspetto da cinque anni.” Risponde voltandosi verso di me.<br/>
Finalmente vedo i suoi occhi, sono in fiamme, due oceani di fuoco. Mi sento avvampare e risucchiare dal vortice che mi travolge ogni volta che incrocio il suo sguardo o sento il profumo della sua pelle come in questo momento. Mi arriva dritto al cervello, una scarica di adrenalina e di endorfine. E’ come una droga, più ne assumi e più ti rende dipendente. Con lei più ci fai l’amore e più resti invischiata nella sua ragnatela.<br/>
E’ così dannatamente bella, così indomita e audace. I suoi occhi mi stanno spogliando, lo stanno facendo meglio di come farebbero le sue mani bramose, ma che ancora restano immobili. Che starà aspettando? Sicuramente lo sta facendo apposta per farmi impazzire.<br/>
Indossa quella semplice vestaglia che mi permette di sentirla, di percepire il suo odore, di inebriarmene fin quasi a sentirmi male.<br/>
Sto facendo uno sforzo sovrumano per non abbracciarla, per non baciarla e stringerla forte fra le mie braccia, per non prenderla qui e subito.<br/>
Farei l’amore con lei ogni attimo di quel che resta della mia vita.<br/>
Mi guarda e non parla. Se ne sta ferma proprio davanti a me. Ha posato la tazza ed ora mi sta fissando. Quello sguardo brillante e seducente mi sta sfiorando il corpo e l’anima e mi procura quasi piacere fisico, mi sta infiammando in maniera insopportabile.<br/>
“Ti odio, con tutta me stessa. Cinque anni di lontananza per quale motivo? Perché sei scappata da me in quel modo? Non ti perdonerò mai Jade Martin. Sei una stronza ed io sono stata una stupida ad aspettarti per tutto questo tempo.” Dice con rabbia risvegliandomi dal torpore che il rivederla mi ha provocato.<br/>
Resto in silenzio, non oso ribattere.<br/>
“Non dici niente vigliacca? Ammetti la tua viltà?”<br/>
Continuo con il mio mutismo mentre lei si avvicina ancora.<br/>
“Guardami.” Dice slacciando la vestaglia che si apre mostrando il suo corpo nudo.<br/>
Ho un fremito che mi sconvolge da capo a piedi e le fiamme divampano irrimediabilmente.<br/>
“Guardami bene perché è l’ultima volta che mi vedi nuda, che puoi sentire il mio odore e percepire il calore. Ti ricordi com’è calda la mia pelle? Com’è morbida? Quanto è bello accarezzarmi? Tienilo bene a mente perché resterà solo un ricordo per te, da oggi in poi.”<br/>
“Voglio soddisfazione, per l’ultima volta qui su questa terrazza davanti all’oceano, poi te ne andrai e non ci vedremo mai più.”<br/>
Termina continuando a fissarmi con quegli occhi accesi, desiderosi di alimentare il mio fuoco.<br/>
Resto immobile a guardarla mentre si avvicina come un predatore alla preda ormai spacciata.<br/>
Improvvisamente mi tornano alla mente i nostri giorni più belli, quando ci conoscemmo, ci  innamorammo  e quando il mondo si schierò contro di noi. Allora che volevamo stare insieme tutti si opposero, ora che saremmo libere di amarci si oppongono i nostri ricordi dolorosi.<br/>
Si avvicina ancora di più, siamo entrambe serie, tristi, deluse e amareggiate.<br/>
Lascia scivolare a terra la vestaglia, è completamente nuda. Fuori la temperatura sarà cinque o sei gradi, non di più, ma lei non trema affatto, al contrario, la vedo che sta prendendo fuoco, esattamente come me.<br/>
L’attimo dopo è sulle mie labbra, le sta divorando.<br/>
Che sensazione incredibile sentire il suo sapore, il calore della sua pelle, la morbidezza. Mi piace quando cerca di prendere il controllo e non ci riesce completamente perché non glielo permetto.<br/>
La sua mano mi tiene per la nuca mentre le sue labbra sulle mie mi stanno facendo venire i brividi.<br/>
Mi bacia voluttuosamente, mi provoca. Ora con l’altra mano mi ha afferrato per il fianco e mi stringe. La sua pelle scotta.<br/>
Con una mossa veloce mi spinge sul divano e mi sale a cavalcioni. Mi guarda sfidandomi, vuole che io faccia la mia mossa e l’accontento.<br/>
Mi metto seduta e l’attiro a me tenendola per le natiche. Mi avvicino ai suoi seni ed esito un istante. Torno a fissarla e mi perdo nei suoi occhi accesi del più puro e incontenibile desiderio. Mi vuole lo so bene, mi ha sempre desiderato tanto, esattamente come la voglio io.<br/>
E’ stata questa nostra smodata passione a farci star male, a farci commettere le sciocchezze più grandi. Come si fa a non desiderarla, a non sognare di assaporare le sue labbra ed ogni centimetro della sua pelle, come ho fatto a starle lontana cinque anni e come farò quando mi caccerà via? Perché accadrà.<br/>
Mi sbatte sul divano dopo avermi tolto il giubbotto e strappato via la camicia. Non ho il reggiseno e lei sorride mentre mi divora un capezzolo accendendo ogni cellula del mio corpo. Con una mano si appoggia al divano mentre con l’altra sta lottando con la lampo dei miei jeans. La sua foga è tale che non riesce a slacciarla. Le afferro la mano e con una mossa veloce inverto le posizioni.<br/>
Lei mi fissa sorpresa, non se lo aspettava. La spingo spalle al divano e la bacio con impeto mentre le mie dita la trovano pronta e ansiosa di assaporare il piacere che solo io riesco a farle raggiungere in maniera così appagante.<br/>
La prendo con foga mentre sospira e mi graffia il braccio col quale mi reggo sul divano.<br/>
L’eccitazione è tale che la conduco velocemente alla meta. Non prende nemmeno fiato che è già su di me e stavolta mi spoglia completamente di ciò che resta dei miei indumenti. Non vuole solo darmi piacere, vuole possedermi, vuole il predominio, il controllo.<br/>
La lascio fare quel tanto per raggiungere l’appagamento poi mi sollevo seduta e la imprigiono fra le mie braccia.<br/>
Quasi si scansa, vorrebbe prendermi ancora, ma tento di riavere la meglio. Si oppone.<br/>
Ecco com’è l’amore fra di noi, un continuo primeggiare, combattere, volersi e opporsi di nuovo.<br/>
Siamo entrambe in uno stato di eccitazione profonda. I nostri sospiri superano il frangersi delle onde ed i gemiti diventano grida quando ci prendiamo entrambe contemporaneamente.<br/>
Crolliamo sul divano, io sotto e lei sopra di me ormai esauste.<br/>
Il nostro amore è sempre così, focoso e appassionato tanto da lasciarci spossate.<br/>
Sono appagata nel corpo, completamente soddisfatta, ma il mio cuore vorrebbe ben altro.<br/>
Siamo ancora avvinghiate l’una all’altra tentando di riprendere fiato.<br/>
Mi muovo per abbracciarla  meglio e lei mi blocca perché sta sicuramente pensando che io voglia ancora primeggiare su di lei.<br/>
“Buona, stai calma.” Le dico sfiorandole la spalla e facendola fremere.<br/>
Si riadagia con capo sul mio petto mentre finalmente riesco a stringerla e ad accarezzarle i capelli.<br/>
Mi piace quando il desiderio la travolge, ma ancora di più quando come ora se ne sta beata ad ascoltare il mio cuore impazzito.<br/>
Non possiamo andare avanti così, la nostra natura ci divide.<br/>
Lei si solleva quel tanto a permetterci di guardarci negli occhi. E’ ancora più bella dopo l’amplesso.<br/>
“Sei mia, solo mia. Ricordalo sempre.” Mi dice riabbassandosi su di me e mordendomi sulla spalla nello stesso punto di cinque anni fa.<br/>
I suoi denti sono come quelli di un vampiro, più vanno a fondo e più provo piacere. Quale delizioso veleno mi ha iniettato nelle vene?<br/>
“Tu mi apparterrai sempre.” Continua sfregando il suo pube sul mio e facendomi sussultare.<br/>
Mi infiammo di nuovo e l’afferro stretta, sento il calore aumentare insieme al desiderio irrefrenabile di possederla ancora. E’ quasi violenta la passione che provo, devo trattenermi, al contrario di lei che invece fa tutto quello che vuole, non si risparmia e mi concede tutta la sua aggressività amorosa. E’ focosa e irruente, ma devo concederle che mai una volta è stata irrispettosa nei miei riguardi.<br/>
Anche se vuole far credere di desiderare solo il piacere, ho visto una luce diversa nei suoi occhi, la stessa di quella prima notte.<br/>
Torna a guardarmi, so bene cosa vorrebbe, ma ancora non glielo concederò.<br/>
Si solleva e torna in piedi. Siamo entrambe nude quando mi invita ad entrare in casa.<br/>
“Non dovevo andare via?” Le domando con un lieve sorriso sulle labbra.<br/>
Lei non ricambia, resta seria e mi prende per mano.<br/>
Mi accompagna all’interno della villa, oltrepassiamo il salotto per dirigerci presumibilmente nella camera da letto.<br/>
La casa è splendida, ma in questo momento non mi interessa l’arredamento.<br/>
Lei sta camminando davanti a me, vedo i suoi fianchi ancheggiare al ritmo dei suoi passi. Il movimento del suo sedere mi sta quasi stordendo.<br/>
Sento di nuovo il desiderio crescere, sta diventando insopportabile quando mi spinge sul letto e torna di nuovo sopra di me.<br/>
La sento con ogni cellula del mio corpo e la desidero con altrettanto ardore. Questa donna mi farà impazzire.<br/>
Ci guardiamo prima di ricominciare la nostra lotta. Ci rotoliamo fra le lenzuola cercando per tutto il tempo di donarci quel piacere che abbiamo desiderato ardentemente per cinque anni e che io ho voluto vigliaccamente negarci.<br/>
Viviamo attimi di pura estasi seguiti da un silenzio confortevole e appagante.<br/>
Siamo sdraiate sul letto, lei è appoggiata in parte sul mio corpo e con la mano mi stringe in vita.<br/>
Restiamo calme e pacifiche piuttosto a lungo. La sto abbracciando mentre lei mi accarezza delicatamente un fianco con le sue dita infuocate.<br/>
Dopo un tempo indefinito, quando ormai è sceso il buio faccio per alzarmi, ma mi trattiene.<br/>
“Dove pensi di andare?” Domanda con quella voce roca e ancora carica di desiderio.<br/>
“Non dovevo darti soddisfazione per l’ultima volta e poi andarmene? Lo abbiamo fatto diverse volte, ora credo sia arrivato il momento di salutarci.”<br/>
Per alcuni secondi il silenzio regna nella stanza. Stiamo trattenendo il respiro entrambe.<br/>
“Resta con me stanotte.” Mi chiede sottovoce. Il suo tono è estremamente sensuale.<br/>
“Stai cedendo Kelly?” Le domando io mentre lei sposta il braccio e accende la piccola lampada sul comodino.<br/>
Subito dopo ritorna ad abbracciarmi fermando il mio intento di andarmene.<br/>
“Come mai tutta questa fretta?” Mi chiede.<br/>
“Mi pareva che dovessi restare solo per una botta e via.” Le rispondo sgarbatamente.<br/>
“Stronza.” Dice con voce stizzita.<br/>
“Devo andarmene, qualcuno mi sta aspettando.” Le sputo in faccia cercando di rialzarmi.<br/>
Lei mi blocca con più veemenza.<br/>
“Cosa? Di cosa stai parlando?” Domanda mentre i suoi occhi ora sono due vortici in fiamme.<br/>
“C’è una persona nella mia vita. Mi ha fatto una proposta ed io ho preso un po’ di tempo per pensare. Dovevo essere sicura che … che tu … che non fossi cambiata. Ed infatti sei sempre la stessa, per questa ragione me ne andrò.”<br/>
E tento di nuovo di alzarmi, ma lei mi sale ancora a cavalcioni e l’attimo che le nostre intimità si sfiorano sento un brivido scaricarsi nel mio basso ventre con una forza tale che sono costretta ad afferrare il lenzuolo per non rischiare di ricominciare a fare l’amore con lei.<br/>
Devo andarmene da qui ora o non ci riuscirò più.<br/>
“Chi ti sta aspettando? Non avrai una ragazza?” Domanda ancora incredula.<br/>
“Che ti importa? Mi hai detto che mi avresti cacciata via fin dal mio arrivo. Dovrebbe essere un sollievo per te.”<br/>
Mi afferra le mani e mi imprigiona per i polsi.<br/>
“Non ci credo, stai bleffando.” Insiste.<br/>
Tento ancora di liberarmi di lei che all’apparenza sembra ancora non credere alle mie parole, ma sotto sotto credo che le fiamme la stiano divorando. Lo vedo dai suoi occhi.<br/>
“Questa persona non è come te, non vuole possedermi, mi ama.” Continuo io mentre la vedo stentare nel mantenere il controllo.<br/>
Si alza in piedi e mi fissa. Non comprendo bene il suo sguardo, è sempre stata molto brava a nascondere le sue emozioni, a parte la smania di possesso.<br/>
“Hai una ragazza? Vorresti farmi credere che … ” Non riesce nemmeno a continuare.<br/>
“Mi vuole bene. Oggi il nostro incontro mi serviva solo per capire cosa fare.”<br/>
“Sì certo, dovevi scopare con me  prima di dirmelo? Se tieni così tanto a lei non lo avresti fatto.” Afferma sforzandosi di restare calma. “Scommetto che non glielo dirai che hai fatto l’amore con me.”<br/>
Dice e stavolta sono io ad essere incredula. Ho capito bene? Ha detto di aver fatto l’amore con me?<br/>
“Dovevo essere sicura che fossi ancora la solita stronza incapace di amare. Ne ho avuto la conferma ed ora tornerò da questa persona e le dirò di sì.” Termino alzandomi dal letto e cercando i miei vestiti.<br/>
Che stupida, li ho lasciati fuori accanto al divano. Saranno congelati.<br/>
Mi guardo in giro e vedo un completo sportivo appoggiato sulla poltrona. Mi avvicino ed afferro i pantaloncini indossandoli. Lo stesso faccio con la maglietta mentre lei ha ripreso a sbraitare.<br/>
“Puoi scappare quanto vuoi, ma con nessun altro sarà come con me.”<br/>
Dice e sento un netto disappunto nella sua voce. Mi chiedo se sia solo gelosia o …”<br/>
Si ferma all’improvviso e leggo il furore nei suoi occhi.<br/>
Torna ad avvicinarsi a me mentre io cerco di uscire dalla stanza per riprendermi i miei vestiti, ma lei me lo impedisce. Si piazza davanti a me e non mi lascia passare.<br/>
“Quelli come noi non possono mettere su famiglia, cosa speri di dimostrare. Scommetto che non è nemmeno una di noi.”<br/>
“Questo lo dici tu. Io non vedo l’ora di iniziare una nuova vita, ho rimandato fin troppo. Ora basta mi voglio riappropriare della mia esistenza.” Dico lasciandola senza fiato.<br/>
Mi afferra la mano ed i nostri sguardi si incontrano di nuovo, ma stavolta c’è qualcosa di diverso nei suoi occhi. Qualcosa che non avevo più rivisto dopo quella notte.<br/>
“Sei solo una stupida, una grandissima idiota. Vuoi riappropriarti della tua vita? Lo vuoi fare dopo aver distrutto la mia cinque anni fa?”<br/>
Per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo, ritrovo la ragazzina impetuosa ed innamorata, la stessa che mi fece perdere la testa e che io devo aver ferito fin troppo profondamente. Lei continua a fissarmi.<br/>
Possibile che quella luce negli occhi sia proprio quello che penso?<br/>
“Dimmi solo una cosa e potrai andartene.” Chiede seria.<br/>
Faccio un cenno col capo e aspetto la sua domanda.<br/>
“Perché sei scappata? Voglio saperlo.”</p><p> </p><p>Note autrice:</p><p> </p><p>Ecco il mio nuovo progetto. Si tratta di una storia ABO sui generis, ispirata ai personaggi di Clarke e Lexa.</p><p>Non riesco a lasciarle andare, per questo ne mantengo vivo il ricordo con questa seconda storia che ho appena iniziato e che dovrete attendere un po' prima di leggerla. Volevo solo sapere che ne pensate di queste prime battute e se vale la pena continuarla. </p><p>Questa volta Clarke e Lexa saranno due personaggi del mondo omegaverse. Premetto che non ho letto nessuna storia abo, quindi non seguirò schemi già prefissati e lascerò la mia fantasia libera di spaziare un po' come vuole. Jade Martin (Lexa) e Kelly Carson (Clarke) sono due femmine alfa che secondo le regole del branco non potrebbero stare insieme, ma una volta conosciute le loro vite si legheranno in modo indissolubile ed avranno una travagliata storia d'amore e passione.</p><p>Spero vi piaccia. Fatemi sapere che ne pensate, in base ai lettori e lettrici che saranno interessati deciderò se continuare o meno. </p><p>Aspetto i vostri commenti</p><p>Un abbraccio</p><p>Padi</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Il ritorno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capitolo 1</p><p>Il ritorno</p><p> </p><p>Guardo fuori dal finestrino, sta piovendo come il giorno che me ne andai,  quattro anni fa. Lo ricordo come se fosse ieri. Mi ero ripromessa che non sarei più tornata indietro, che avrei dimenticato tutto, ma non è stato così.<br/>
Questi ultimi mesi sono stati difficilissimi. Sopravvivere ignorando il richiamo della mia terra natia stava diventando davvero insopportabile.<br/>
Sto disegnando col dito sul vetro freddo e umido del finestrino, due occhi che mi fissano. Due splendidi occhi azzurri che mi perseguitano ormai da sei mesi e che sono stati la causa della mia presenza su questo pullman di ritorno a casa. Devo parlare con Eudora, devo capire cosa mi sta succedendo.<br/>
Non sarà facile affrontare ciò che mi aspetta, ma non potevo più rimandare.<br/>
E’ passata da poco l’ora di pranzo e fra un po’ arriveremo alla stazione degli autobus di Vancouver. Prenderò il primo traghetto e per questa sera sarò arrivata a Snug Cove sull’isola di Bowen. Dormirò in città e domattina raggiungerò la riserva. E lì che vive la mia famiglia o ciò che ne rimane.<br/>
Più mi avvicino a casa più sento gioia mista ad inquietudine. Questo fuoco che mi brucia il sangue nelle vene mi sta rendendo la vita quasi impossibile. Eudora me lo aveva detto, mi aveva spiegato che sarebbe stato inutile scappare via.<br/>
Sposto lo sguardo dalla strada per soffermarmi ad osservare la mani della ragazza che mi siede accanto. E’ stata sempre in silenzio, per tutto il viaggio, ma sento che vorrebbe parlarmi, che vorrebbe toccarmi. Lo vedo da come muove la dita, è nervosa. La mia vicinanza le procura agitazione, la stessa che procura a me, anche se per il motivo opposto.<br/>
Sento il suo sangue scorrerle nelle vene, il suo cuore che batte all’impazzata. E’ attratta da me, profondamente attratta. Probabilmente non si saprà spieghare nemmeno lei il perché.<br/>
Sento il profumo della sua pelle, il suo calore, la sua voglia che cresce insieme al mio disagio. Quando mi sarò allontanata da lei le passerà, ma per me è diverso, a me non passerà mai.<br/>
Quando Eudora mi disse chi ero non le credetti. Mi spiegò che non potevo rifiutare le mie origini e la mia natura ed anche se fossi scappata dall’altra parte del mondo avrei finito per tornare qui e affrontare la realtà.<br/>
All’inizio del mio viaggio avevo creduto che sarei riuscita a sistemare tutto e che avrei dimostrato che potevo vivere lontana da loro senza alcun problema, ma dopo il primo anno un’ansia sempre più pressante ha iniziato a tormentarmi.<br/>
Giorno dopo giorno mi sono resa conto delle capacità particolari che possiedo e che purtroppo mi rendono effettivamente una persona fuori dal comune.<br/>
In questi ultimi mesi il desiderio di rivedere la mia terra, di sentirne gli odori, i rumori, il profumo dell’aria, ha iniziato a tormentarmi fin quasi a soffocarmi.<br/>
Quando arriviamo alla stazione delle corriere e mi alzo dal mio posto per scendere, la ragazza al mio fianco quasi non vorrebbe farmi passare.<br/>
Ci guardiamo negli occhi alcuni istanti, è davvero molto bella,  io abbasso subito lo sguardo, ma lei mi afferra la mano e continua a fissarmi.<br/>
Non corrispondo il suo interessamento spostandomi e scendendo dal pullman.<br/>
Sento il suo sguardo su di me bruciarmi la pelle.<br/>
Scappo via sperando vivamente che non mi segua.<br/>
Decido di saltare il pranzo e mi dirigo subito verso il porto. Prenderò il primo traghetto per l’isola.<br/>
Tra i volti della gente che incontro ne ritrovo alcuni conosciuti. Ci scambiamo qualche saluto frettoloso. Non ho intenzione di parlare con nessuno. Penseranno che sono rimasta la solita ragazza ombrosa e scorbutica, ma va bene lo stesso.<br/>
Ora che sono sul traghetto mi pare finalmente di riprendere a respirare dopo tanto tempo. L’odore della mia terra mi sta riempiendo i polmoni ricaricandomi.<br/>
Sono sul ponte appoggiata al parapetto ad osservare l’acqua calma dell’oceano. Ha smesso di piovere da un po’ ed un pallido sole di ottobre sta facendo capolino fra le nuvole.<br/>
Mentre osservo distrattamente l’orizzonte sento un gran vociare. Schiamazzi di ragazze sghignazzanti che stanno infastidendo i passeggeri. Alcuni si stanno voltando verso il gruppetto composto da cinque ragazze dai visi giovani e sorridenti, credo siano liceali. Probabilmente hanno saltato le lezioni a scuola per fare un giro a Vancouver.<br/>
Sorrido fra me, quattro anni fa lo facevo anche io ogni tanto, di nascosto da Eudora che puntualmente lo veniva a sapere.<br/>
Le osservo invidiando la loro spensieratezza, la felicità che vedo nei loro volti esprime in pieno la loro gioia di vivere.<br/>
Stanno parlando di ragazzi e si stanno tutte rivolgendo alla biondina che in questo momento mi sta dando le spalle. Una inaspettata scossa elettrica mi attraversa la spina dorsale. Distolgo lo sguardo cercando di calmarmi. Non capisco cosa mi stia succedendo, sento una improvvisa eccitazione, non mi era mai successo.<br/>
Cerco di allontanarmi mentre alcuni passeggeri chiedono loro di abbassare il tono di voce e le ragazze rispondono male spostandosi nella mia direzione. La biondina scoppia a ridere e distratta dalle amiche non mi vede e si scontra con me. Non ho ancora incrociato il suo sguardo, ma sento distintamente il battito forte del suo cuore. La sua vicinanza mi fa venire i brividi.<br/>
Sono ferma e faccio finta di niente.<br/>
La biondina finalmente si gira e le cade il libro che ha in mano.<br/>
Rimango fulminata dagli occhi azzurri più belli che abbia mai visto. Gli stessi che sogno da sei lunghi mesi e che mi hanno fatto passare notti insonni a rigirarmi nel letto. Il cuore mi parte a mille, mi tremano le mani e lei se ne accorge, lo vedo chiaramente. Increspa lievemente le labbra e solleva impercettibilmente il sopracciglio sinistro. Non distoglie lo sguardo dal mio, sembra sorridere, mi provoca senza dire o fare niente, niente che gli altri riescano a vedere, ma io sì, io noto tutto di quello splendido viso. E’ di una bellezza imbarazzante.<br/>
Mi abbasso a raccogliere il libro e quando torno a guardarla sono spiazzata da quello che vedo.<br/>
Improvvisamente non siamo più sul traghetto, ma su una spiaggia  e lei corre verso di me, mi prende per mano e vuole trascinarmi in acqua.<br/>
In un attimo lungo una eternità la vedo ridere, correre, giocare, cadere e bagnarsi per poi rialzarsi ed abbracciarmi. Alle sue spalle il sole al tramonto mentre lei si avvicina pericolosamente con le sue labbra alle mie. Nello stesso momento in cui le sento, in cui si posano lievemente sulla mia bocca mi riprendo dal sogno ad occhi aperti.<br/>
Sollevo la mano meccanicamente e le passo il libro.<br/>
Restiamo entrambe a fissarci.<br/>
“Grazie.” Dice tornando a ridere.<br/>
Tira via il libro e ci si copre il viso lasciando scoperti solo gli occhi. Sta ridendo di me.<br/>
Le altre si sono accorte dei nostri sguardi e mentre si allontanano le sento fare commenti stupidi. Per loro sarà stata una semplice occhiata, ma non per noi due. Ho sentito il suo cuore partire a mille quando i suoi occhi hanno riconosciuto i miei.<br/>
La seguo con lo sguardo, non riesco a lasciarla nemmeno per un attimo. Si fermano a pochi metri da me. Lei mi dà ancora le spalle. Una sua amica mi guarda e poi le parla all’orecchio. Solo ora mi rendo conto di continuare a fissarla come una stupida.<br/>
Svelta distolgo lo sguardo e mi allontano, ma continuo a sentire i suoi occhi su di me e mi volto proprio quando lei, sentitasi scoperta, torna a ridere con le amiche.<br/>
Quando sono a distanza di sicurezza mi accorgo che le mani continuano a tremare. Mi sento proprio una ragazzina in questo momento.<br/>
Il viaggio inizia a diventare un supplizio perché ovunque io vada non posso fare a meno di cercarla, di sentire la sua voce. Dalle loro chiacchiere ho capito il suo nome.<br/>
Si chiama Kelly.<br/>
Finalmente raggiungiamo la terraferma e Kelly scende insieme alle altre.<br/>
Lei ha preso sotto braccio una morettina molto carina, una tipetta dalla battuta pronta a giudicare dalle risate che si stanno facendo, sicuramente alle mie spalle.<br/>
Ci perdiamo tra la calca dei passeggeri che scendono a Snug Cove.<br/>
Il sole è calato, ho una fame da lupi, è da ieri sera che non mangio. Cenerò nel ristorante di Meg. Chissà se sarà contenta di rivedermi?<br/>
Cammino con lo zaino in spalla per i fatti miei quando sento una mano trattenermi per il braccio. Mi volto e resto di nuovo folgorata dai suoi occhi. Stavolta non ho la visione di prima. Sorride e mi mette qualcosa in mano.<br/>
Guardo di cosa si tratta e quando torno su di lei si è già dileguata.<br/>
Sono così emozionata che non riesco quasi ad aprire il bigliettino. C’è un numero di telefono con su scritto: “Chiamami … io sono Kelly.”<br/>
La cerco di nuovo tra la gente, ma non la vedo. In questo momento si sta allontanando un’auto in lontananza, sembra piena di ragazze, devono essere loro.<br/>
Resto col biglietto in mano, non so che fare. Una parte di me vorrebbe gettarlo via mentre l’altra la chiamerebbe anche subito. Sento un calore insopportabile pervadere il mio corpo e pulsarmi nelle tempie. Quanto vorrei non avere questi stimoli istintivi quasi violenti. Sicuramente sarà dovuto alla mia natura, ma sento un’attrazione così forte verso quella ragazza che riesco a stento a trattenere l’animale che è in me.<br/>
Sto facendo uno sforzo sovrumano a resisterle e a tentare di restare calma.<br/>
Devo distrarmi.<br/>
Infilo il numero nella tasca dei pantaloni e torno a dirigermi verso il ristorante “Da Molly”.<br/>
Molly era la migliore amica di Eudora, ma purtroppo ci ha lasciati. Ora la figlia Meg e la nipote Jo gestiscono il locale. Non è certo  lussuoso, ma i pasti hanno prezzi accessibili, si mangia molto bene ed è sempre pulito e in ordine, senza contare il fatto che Josephine è una delle mie migliori amiche. Una delle poche che ha continuato ad interessarsi a me chiamandomi ogni tanto per sapere come stessi. Solo lei e Holly.<br/>
Entro nel locale e mi guardo intorno. Non è cambiato niente se non il fatto che è pieno zeppo di gente. Quando me ne andai non c’era tutta questa calca.<br/>
Vedo una cameriera destreggiarsi tra i tavoli e riconosco Holly. Non sapevo che avesse iniziato a lavorare qui. La osservo e noto che è molto cambiata. Ora si cura i capelli e si è perfino truccata. Non ci posso credere, era proprio imbranata, ma sono passati quattro anni e anche lei è cresciuta.<br/>
Mi avvicino e le chiedo se c’è un tavolo vuoto.<br/>
“Siamo al completo.” Mi dice senza guardarmi e continuando a raccogliere i piatti. Improvvisamente si ferma, deve aver riconosciuto la mia voce.<br/>
Si volta verso di me che le sorrido e rimane quasi a bocca aperta.<br/>
Con un movimento veloce posa i piatti sul tavolo che stava sistemando e mi salta al collo.<br/>
I clienti sono scocciati del suo gesto e brontolano. Lei mi da un bacio sulla guancia e si scusa. Riprende i piatti e mi chiede di seguirla.<br/>
Procediamo verso la cucina e vedo Meg dalla porta che è indaffarata a cucinare le sue prelibatezze.<br/>
Holly porta le stoviglie sporche al lavapiatti, un ragazzetto di una ventina d’anni che le sorride sbavando non appena la vede.<br/>
Rimango ferma sulla porta mentre sento una voce inconfondibile dietro di me.<br/>
“Che mi prenda un colpo secco, non ci posso credere. Jade Martin in persona.”<br/>
Mi giro e mi sento già avvolta dall’abbraccio di Jo. Le sue maniere lasciano ancora un po’ a desiderare, è sempre la stessa ragazza schietta e con pochi peli sulla lingua, ma devo ammettere che anche lei si è fatta più bella.<br/>
“Sono io che stento a credere a quello che vedo. Josephin Wilson che si trucca. Non avevi detto che …”<br/>
Mi chiude la bocca con la mano.<br/>
“Ho dovuto per forza evolvermi. Come dice Holly. E’ stata lei ad intervenire su di me, nei modi di pormi sia con le parole che di persona. Hai visto come mi ha fatto diventare carina? Un sacco di ragazzacci mi ronzano intorno ora.”<br/>
Sorrido, quasi non mi sembra la stessa persona. Lei e Holly sono diventate proprio due splendide ragazze, davvero due bei bocconcini, direbbe la vecchia Jo.<br/>
“Tu invece sei la Jade di sempre, ombrosa e bella da morire. Con  quel giubbotto di pelle e quei jeans stretti avrai fatto scoppiare il basso ventre a metà della clientela, sia maschile che femminile.”<br/>
Dice senza mezzi termini. In questo non è cambiata affatto.<br/>
“Smettila Josephine.” Rispondo.<br/>
“Stai zitta, non chiamarmi così. Lo sai che non lo sopporto.” Ribatte guardandosi intorno.<br/>
Sorrido divertita.<br/>
“Ho una gran fame, non è che c’è un angolino dove puoi sistemarmi? Non voglio andare a mangiare da un’altra parte. Mi mancano i manicaretti di Meg.”<br/>
Non finisco di parlare che mi sento avvolgere in un caldo abbraccio.<br/>
“Stavi parlando di me?”<br/>
E’ Meg che mi stringe e finalmente mi sento a casa.<br/>
Meg è come una madre. Molto più comprensiva e permissiva di Eudominator.<br/>
Mi bacia sulle guance e mi osserva.<br/>
“Piccolina mia, sei dimagrita. Ti vedo sciupata. Cos’hai combinato in questi quattro anni? Perché non sei mai tornata a trovarci? Ci sei mancata tanto.”<br/>
Le sorrido e le carezzo il viso.<br/>
“Anche voi mi siete mancate.” Rispondo evasivamente. Meg non insiste, conosce benissimo la ragione della mia fuga.<br/>
Mi fa accomodare sul retro del locale e chiede a Jo di prepararmi il tavolo in cui mangiano loro alla fine della serata.<br/>
Mi portano ogni sorta di leccornia che mangio quasi voracemente. E’ tutto molto buono, come sempre. Hanno apportato dei cambiamenti, ci sono state delle aggiunte al menù.<br/>
Meg è entusiasta di avermi ritrovata e mi prega di restare anche dopo aver terminato la cena. Vuol parlare con me.<br/>
So già di cosa e per questo scapperei via, ma è inutile rimandare e così decido di aspettare che se ne vada anche l’ultimo cliente.<br/>
Ormai sono le dieci passate quando Holly viene a salutarmi prima di andare a casa.<br/>
“Mi ha fatto molto piacere rivederti. Vorrei parlare con te, resterai almeno un po’ o scappi subito?<br/>
Mi sei mancata tanto.” Mi dice prima di stringermi in un caldo abbraccio e darmi un bacio sulla guancia.<br/>
“Anche tu mi sei mancata, scricciolo.” Le rispondo.<br/>
“Non sono più uno scricciolo. Ho anche il ragazzo adesso. Ti ricordi di Tim?”<br/>
“Quel botolo?” Dico per farla arrabbiare.<br/>
“Ma come botolo. Era un po’ in carne, ma ora è dimagrito. Dovresti vedere che fusto è diventato. Ci frequentiamo da un anno ormai.”<br/>
“Allora fate sul serio, sono contenta per voi.” Le dico mentre le scompiglio i capelli.<br/>
Ride e noto con piacere che il suo è rimasto il sorriso sincero di sempre, mi guarda e mi saluta chiedendomi di vederci prima che riparta mentre io la rassicuro che non andrò via così presto.<br/>
La seguo con lo sguardo e vedo che all’uscita l’aspetta Tim. Ha ragione, il botolo è diventato proprio un bel ragazzo.<br/>
Si danno un bacio e si incamminano lungo la via procedendo abbracciati. Li osservo e li invidio un po’. Così giovani e spensierati.<br/>
Jo mi sorprende alle spalle facendomi trasalire.<br/>
“E’ cresciuto molto il nostro scricciolo. Ormai è diventata una donna. Tim le vuole molto bene. Credo proprio che formeranno una splendida famiglia.”<br/>
Dice guardandoli allontanarsi.<br/>
“E tu? Che mi racconti vecchia mia ? Hai trovato qualcuno o sei rimasta la solitaria di sempre?”<br/>
Sorrido malinconicamente.<br/>
“Ho sonno Jo e ormai alla pensione di Rose saranno andati tutti a dormire.”<br/>
“Ma figurati se ti mando a dormire da Rose. Tu stasera resterai qui.”<br/>
“Ma come … e il tuo fustaccione?”<br/>
“Con Lance non va tanto bene. E’ sempre fuori per lavoro ed io temo che abbia un’altra. Non è più quello di una volta. Sono stanca di questa situazione, penso che lo lascerò la prossima volta che ci vedremo.”<br/>
Vedo il suo sorriso sparire sostituito da una dolorosa malinconia.<br/>
“Mi dispiace, non volevo essere indiscreta.”<br/>
“Non ti preoccupare.” Dice col sorriso di nuovo sulle labbra.<br/>
Questo mi piace di Jo, non si lascia mai abbattere dai problemi. E’ davvero una tipa tosta.<br/>
“Vieni, ti preparo il divano letto. Ti ricordi del tuo buon vecchio amico? Quante volte avrai dormito qui?”<br/>
“Quando litigai con Eudora ci dormii per un mese intero, ricordi?”<br/>
“Ed io durante la notte venivo da te e ci raccontavamo tutto. Sembra passato un secolo. Potremmo rifarlo proprio stanotte. Dai … andiamo.”<br/>
Mi trascina al piano di sopra, nel loro appartamento. Jo vive ancora con Meg ed ora capisco il perché. Mi dispiace sinceramente per lei e Lance, anche se ora hanno dei problemi li ho sempre visti come una coppia molto affiatata.<br/>
Dopo una doccia ristoratrice ci ritroviamo nel mio divano letto e Jo mi raggiunge dopo la buonanotte di mamma Meg.<br/>
Mi sembra di tornare alla nostra adolescenza a quando chiacchieravamo fino a tardi raccontandoci le prime cotte, i problemi con la scuola, coi ragazzi della banda dei wild cats. Sono passati solo quattro anni, ma a me sembra un’altra vita.<br/>
“Allora? Che mi racconti? Hai più rivisto Kat?” Mi domanda a bruciapelo proprio dell’ultima cosa di cui avrei voluto parlare.<br/>
“No.” Rispondo evasiva.<br/>
“Pensavo ti avesse raggiunta. Se n’è andata da qui subito dopo di te e non l’ho più rivista. Ero sicura che ti avrebbe cercata, anzi pensavo quasi che vi foste messe insieme e che tu non avessi voluto dirmelo.”<br/>
“E perché mai avrei dovuto nasconderti una cosa del genere? Ma sai bene che non mi sarei messa con lei. Non ho mai amato Kat, ero solo infatuata di lei, della ragazza bella, intraprendente e piena di fascino. Mi ha ammaliato, ma è stata solo una cotta giovanile. Non ho mai provato quello che ho sentito oggi quando …” Mi interrompo di colpo. Accidenti a me e alla mia linguaccia. Ora vorrà sapere a cosa mi riferivo. Mi perseguiterà fin quando non le racconterò tutto.<br/>
“Cos’è che avresti provato oggi?” Mi chiede curiosa voltandosi verso di me.<br/>
“Buonanotte Jo.” Tento di chiudere il discorso, ma con lei non funziona così.<br/>
“Ehi sorella, non penserai mica di farla franca in questo modo. Vuoi vedere che la piccola Jade si è innamorata sul serio questa volta? E chi avresti conosciuto oggi?” Insiste facendo quella sua solita vocina del cavolo.<br/>
“Non ho niente da dirti.” Termino girandomi dall’altra parte.<br/>
“Sono Enrico VIII il re, Enrico VIII chi più re di me. Voglio impalmar una vedova sconsolata che già sette volte si è già … si è già sposata.” Canticchia.<br/>
“Basta, basta, per carità. Non ricominciare con quella assurda filastrocca. Non ci posso credere, non sei cambiata affatto Jo. Stronza eri e stronza sei rimasta.”<br/>
Lei inizia a ridere, ma non demorde. Ormai la conosco bene e non la smetterà fin quando non cederò e le racconterò ogni cosa.<br/>
“Oggi sul traghetto ho conosciuto una ragazza molto bella. Le è caduto un libro ed io gliel’ho raccolto. Tutto qui.” Dico tagliando corto.<br/>
“Seconda strofa … tale e quale alla prima. Sono Enrico VIII il re, Enri …”<br/>
“Basta cazzo … non ricominciare. Va bene, ti dirò tutto.”<br/>
“Brava bambina.” Termina guardandomi con quell’espressione da ragazzina in attesa di confidenze.<br/>
“Le cose sono andate come ti ho raccontato. Cosa vuoi che ti dica ? Mica le sono saltata addosso.”<br/>
“Chi è?” Mi domanda senza mezzi termini.<br/>
“Non la conosco. E’ bionda, non so nemmeno se è maggiorenne. Sghignazzava con altre quattro sue amiche. Probabilmente erano studentesse che avevano saltato le lezioni per andare a Vancouver.”<br/>
“Descrivimela.” Insiste.<br/>
“E’ poco più bassa di me, occhi azzurri, capelli biondi. Direi che ha davvero una buona carrozzeria ed un davanzale niente male.”<br/>
“Caspita Jade, che romanticona che sei. Manco fossi lo sfasciacarrozze.”<br/>
La conversazione prosegue a lungo e sono costretta a raccontarle cos’è successo quando l’ho guardata negli occhi.<br/>
“Hai avuto l’imprinting.” Mi dice lei serenamente.<br/>
“Cosa?” Le domando senza capire.<br/>
“Hai avuto l’imprinting con quella biondina. Vuol dire che è la donna della tua vita.” Mi dice come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo.<br/>
Non è possibile, ora inizia anche lei con questi discorsi.<br/>
Taglio corto e tento di girarle le spalle un’altra volta, ma lei mi trattiene.<br/>
“Come si chiama?” Mi domanda ridendo sorniona.<br/>
“Credo si chiami Kelly.” Rispondo.<br/>
“Kelly Carson?” Continua cambiando tono di voce.<br/>
“Non ho idea, ho sentito le sue amiche chiamarla così.”<br/>
Jo si mette seduta sul letto tirandomi via tutte le coperte. Dopo aver brontolato e cercato di coprirmi di nuovo lei mi afferra per il braccio. E’ seria stavolta.<br/>
“Se stai parlando di Kelly Carson vedi di togliertela immediatamente dalla testa. Sarebbe una catastrofe.”<br/>
E’ la prima volta che la sento parlare così.<br/>
“Mamma mia, e chi sarà mai questa Kelly Carson, la figlia del presidente degli Stati Uniti?” Domando ridendo.<br/>
“Quasi … è la figlia del sindaco. La donna più odiosa e stronza di Snug Cove. Ma proprio di lei ti dovevi innamorare ? E poi sarebbe un casino, lei non è una di noi.” Continua lasciando la presa.<br/>
“Primo, non ho detto che mi sono innamorata. Secondo non ricominciare con quella pagliacciata degli alfa, beta e gamma.” Rispondo arrabbiata.<br/>
“Alfa, beta e omega.” Puntualizza.<br/>
A questo punto faccio per scendere dal letto e lei mi trattiene.  Si sdraia e mi invita a fare altrettanto e si mette a raccontarmi tutto quello che sa sulla famiglia del sindaco.<br/>
Meridith Carson è sindaco di Snug Cove da circa due anni. Lo è diventata dopo che me ne sono andata. E’ vedova ed ha una figlia, Kelly. E’ la ragazza più antipatica e paracula che esiste sulla faccia della terra. Mi dice che è la più ricercata fra le ragazze, ma in realtà la odiano tutti perché è una grandissima stronza, intrigante e provocatrice. Si è fatta Tom, il nostro campione di Hockey e ha scatenato le invidie di Larry, un altro giocatore. Erano amici fraterni fin da piccoli e lei li ha messi l’uno contro l’altro. La madre, nonché sindaco della città si sente un essere superiore e sembra che abbia costretto la figlia a prendere lezioni di galateo, ad imparare diverse lingue straniere e a prendere lezioni di musica. La figlia odia la madre e gliene fa vedere di tutti i colori, è una vera scavezzacollo. Da come me ne parla, se solo pensassi di avvicinarla avrei uno stuolo di bodyguard pronti a farmi secca.<br/>
Non fa che parlarmi dei suoi difetti così chiedo se abbia dei pregi.<br/>
“E’ una succhia cazzi … non fa per te.”<br/>
Quella parola mi dà un gran fastidio.<br/>
“Smettila Jo.” La fermo.<br/>
“E perché dovrei, è davvero una succhia cazzi. Se ti ha sorriso o ti ha fatto la corte è solo per prenderti in giro. A quella lì non le piacciono le passere. Te l’ho detto che è una …”<br/>
“Sì va bene ho capito, non c’è bisogno che lo dici centomila volte.”<br/>
Mi rigiro nel letto e lei mi posa una mano sulla spalla.<br/>
“Lo sai che ti voglio bene e non voglio che tu soffra. Con Kat non è andata bene, ma con Kelly sarebbe un disastro. Se ti invaghisci di lei soffrirai e basta. Quella pensa solo a divertirsi e a mettere i suoi spasimanti l’uno contro l’altro. Non è la persona giusta per te, dammi retta, stalle lontana.” Conclude voltandosi anche lei dall’altra parte ed augurandomi la buona notte.<br/>
Mi giro e rigiro nel letto, ma non riesco a dormire. I suoi occhi sono impressi nella mia mente e quando penso a lei sento crescere quel fuoco che cerco di spegnere da quattro anni e che si fa sempre più intenso. Ho avuto l’imprinting, Eudora me ne aveva parlato proprio prima di andarmene. Fu una delle sue ultime spiegazioni sulla “nostra natura”.<br/>
“L’imprinting sarà un momento decisivo per la tua vita. Quando incontrerai la persona giusta lo capirai subito perché vedrai il vostro futuro insieme. Quella persona sarà il compagno o la compagna della tua esistenza. Non potrai amare o desiderare nessun altro perché la nostra razza quando incontra l’altra parte di se stessa le resta fedele per sempre. Di solito gli alfa sono sempre quelli che attraggono maggiormente e tu sei un’alfa. Nel tuo futuro ci sarà probabilmente un beta o un omega. Se malauguratamente avessi l’imprinting con un altro alfa il vostro futuro sarebbe molto difficile. Due capibranco non possono convivere insieme.”<br/>
Sorrido mentre penso come sia possibile avere avuto l’imprinting con qualcuno che non è della “nostra razza” come dice Eudora.<br/>
Un assurdo pensiero inizia a vorticarmi in testa.<br/>
“Non dormi?” Mi chiede improvvisamente Jo facendomi quasi prendere un colpo.<br/>
“Accidenti a te.” Le rispondo infastidita.<br/>
“Scusa, non volevo spaventarti. Pensavi a lei?” Continua delicata come un bulldozer.<br/>
“Permettimi una domanda. Tu che sai tutto, un alfa può innamorarsi di un essere umano? Di qualcuno che non appartenga alla “nostra razza”?” Dico rimarcando la parte finale della domanda.<br/>
Lei si volta verso di me.<br/>
“Ti sei davvero innamorata di Kelly? Sei tornata oggi e già hai perso la testa per lei?”<br/>
“Rispondi alla mia domanda.” Insisto.<br/>
“Sei proprio partita per la tangente. Ti abbiamo persa per colpa di quella strega. Ma che avrà di tanto affascinante che tutti la vogliono?” Prosegue imperterrita.<br/>
“Non divagare e rispondi, non lo hai ancora fatto.” Continuo.<br/>
“Tu puoi innamorarti di chi vuoi, ma se ti succede con uno di noi allora è per sempre. Romantico no?”<br/>
Stavolta si volta di fianco e chiude gli occhi davvero. Jo è stanca, ha lavorato tutto il giorno ed io sono stanca del viaggio eppure dopo un’altra mezz’ora non riesco ancora a dormire e mi infilo i pantaloni e la maglia per uscire in terrazza.<br/>
Respiro l’aria fresca della notte mettendomi le mani in tasca e ritrovando il foglietto di Kelly.<br/>
E’ mezzanotte passata, ma ho una gran voglia di chiamarla. Sarebbe una pazzia.<br/>
Eppure …<br/>
“Ciao … sono io.”</p><p> </p><p>Notet autrice:</p><p> </p><p>Ecco il secondo capitolo della mia nuova storia. Siamo tornati indietro nel tempo, al momento dell'incontro delle due protagoniste, vi è piaciuto?</p><p>Jade torna a casa dopo quattro anni di lontananza ed incontra Kelly. Resta immediatamente folgorata dalla bellissima ragazzina tutto pepe, ma sembra già che la sua famiglia non veda di buon occhio il sindaco e sua figlia. Come mai proveranno tutto questo astio nei loro confronti? Cosa deciderà di fare Jade? Ha davvero chiamato Kelly in piena notte? Stiamo a vedere.</p><p>Fatemi sapere che ne pensate.</p><p>A presto.</p><p>Padi</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. La casa sull'albero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capitolo 2</p><p>La casa sull’albero</p><p> </p><p>Sono le quattro passate e sto aspettando come un’idiota. Ma cosa mi è saltato in mente stanotte, come ho potuto fare la pazzia di chiamarla davvero a mezzanotte passata?<br/>“Ciao, sono io.” Dico sperando che si ricordi di me.<br/>“Ciao.” Mi risponde, mi avrà riconosciuto?<br/>“Ero sveglia, non riuscivo a dormire” Insisto come una stupida.<br/>“Nemmeno io.” Continua. “Pensavo a te e al nostro incontro. Avevo voglia di rivederti. Ormai ero convinta che non mi avresti più chiamata.” Insiste abbassando il tono di voce. Ora è rauco e sensuale. E’ una provocatrice nata.<br/>Eppure per quanto possa sembrare assurdo ha accettato di vedermi anche se non capisco perché proprio qui, in mezzo al bosco. Probabilmente non si vuol far vedere insieme a me e non vuole che lo venga a sapere la madre.<br/>Comunque sia ormai sono qui e ammetto che non vedo l’ora di rivederla.<br/>Torno ad aggiustarmi la maglietta e i pantaloni, sono nervosa. E’ già la quarta volta che mi sistemo  una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio. Per l’occasione le ho preso una rosa. Non sono tipo da smancerie, ma avevo voglia di farle qualcosa che non fosse troppo compromettente, ma solo educato e galante.<br/>Sento un rumore dietro di me, un ramoscello che si spezza, mi giro e me la ritrovo quasi appiccicata addosso.<br/>“Ciao.” Mi saluta sorridendo. <br/>Santo cielo quanto è bella. Ora che è così vicina a me, mi manca quasi l’aria. Le porgo la rosa.<br/>Indossa una minigonna striminzita con una specie di dolcevita che sembra una seconda pelle. Le sue splendide e morbide forme stanno attirando un po’ troppo la mia attenzione.<br/>“Ciao.” Rispondo con lo sguardo che si perde un attimo di troppo sul suo generoso seno.<br/>“Che cosa hai in mente?” Mi chiede come se mi avesse letto nel pensiero mentre prende il fiore che stringo con dita tremanti.<br/>Improvvisamente arrossisco e lei sorride sorniona. Mi sta rigirando come un calzino.<br/>“Perché mi hai portato qui? Non volevi farti vedere con me?” Le chiedo cercando di deviare il discorso.<br/>Lei continua a sorridere e mi fa la linguaccia.<br/>“Figurati, che problema ci sarebbe a farmi vedere con te?” Risponde ridendo e strizzando l’occhio.<br/>“Non so, mi hai chiesto di aspettarti in mezzo ad un bosco e di solito come primo appuntamento …” Mi blocco rendendomi conto solo ora di quello che ho detto. Questo è davvero un appuntamento?<br/>“Volevi qualcosa di diverso? A me piace poco la confusione, oggi avevo voglia di starmene per i fatti miei. Ogni tanto ho bisogno di un po’ di solitudine.” Dice continuando a provocarmi con lo sguardo.<br/>“Ma non sei sola, ci sono io.” Continuo accettando la provocazione.<br/>Mi afferra la mano ed inizia a trascinarmi, sta ancora ridendo. E’ solare e piena di vita, non sembra affatto come me l’ha dipinta Jo.<br/>Procediamo sul piccolo sentiero mano nella mano, lei mi guida ed io mi lascio trasportare. Cammina un passo avanti a me ed io approfitto per guardarla. Sono come ipnotizzata dalla sua figura con le sue curve morbide, ma con una corporatura non in soprappeso. Spiccano il suo splendido seno ed il viso di una bellezza impareggiabile. Lunghi capelli biondi, occhi azzurro cielo, un nasino perfetto e delle bellissime labbra rosee e carnose completano una vera opera d’arte.<br/>Lei si volta all’improvviso ed io le fisso proprio la bocca. Si ferma e mi guarda.<br/>Che magra figura che ho fatto, cosa penserà di me?<br/>Riprende a trascinarmi e dopo ben trenta minuti di camminata finalmente capisco dove vuole portarmi, ad una cinquantina di metri, tra due alberi vedo una piccola casetta di legno di forma perfettamente sferica. Incredibile, da qui non riesco a capire come faccia a stare in quella posizione.<br/>“Ora non prendermi in giro, in pochi sanno di questo posto, non farmi pentire di avertelo mostrato”<br/>Io la rassicuro e mi guardo intorno.<br/>C’è una piccola radura tra gli alberi, siamo proprio in mezzo al boschetto.<br/>“Era da un po’ che non ci venivo.” Dice mentre ci avviciniamo.<br/>Giunte accanto ai due alberi si volta verso di me.<br/>“Ora dovrai essere autorizzata ad entrare nel mio castello e dovrai sostenere una prova molto impegnativa.” Dice diventando seria e guardandomi dritta negli occhi.<br/>Resto ad ascoltarla fissandola intensamente. Lei per un attimo si schiarisce la voce sembra momentaneamente in imbarazzo, ma si riprende subito.<br/>“Come vedi non c’è alcuna scaletta, devi capire come fare a salire nel modo più semplice.” Mi dice sorridendo ancora. Sembra felice ed emozionata, quasi come una bambina. Un po’ come me che però mi sento un’imbranata in questo momento.<br/>“Ma attenta, perché non dovrai arrampicarti, c’è un modo semplicissimo e dovrai far salire anche me insieme a te.”<br/>Mi metto a guardare con attenzione la casetta. Sarà circa a quattro o cinque metri di altezza ed in effetti non vedo niente col quale raggiungerla. E come faccio adesso?<br/>La struttura sembra appoggiata ai rami, ma non solo, perché da sopra noto dei tiranti, ma nulla che scenda verso terra.<br/>La pianta di sinistra è in parte secca. Il suo tronco è secolare, a dire il vero l’enorme pianta sembra formata di diversi tronchi. Mi avvicino e tasto il legno, osservo con attenzione.<br/>Non avrei problemi ad arrampicarmi, ma lei ha detto che c’è un modo semplice e che nel salire devo portare anche lei. Mi guardo in giro e non vedo granché che possa fare a realizzare una cosa simile. Nulla di visibile, ma non so perché la mia attenzione si ferma sul tronco. Ha una forma insolita.<br/>Faccio il giro della pianta e lateralmente, proprio sotto la casetta noto qualcosa di inconsueto nella base del tronco. Mi avvicino. In un punto nascosto sembra presente una maniglia, anche se è in legno e sembra parte dell’albero, in realtà non lo è. Inizio a tirare e la corteccia si sposta. Resto senza parole. C’è un’apertura con una corda collegata ad una zavorra.<br/>Torno a guardare Kelly.<br/>“Ma chi l’ha costruita? E’ stupefacente. Un lavoro di alta ingegneria.” Dico continuando a guardare che si è inventato chi ha ideato tutto questo.<br/>“Mio padre, l’ha costruita lui ed in effetti è … era un ingegnere.” Dice diventando improvvisamente triste.<br/>Per sdrammatizzare le porgo la mano e lei si avvicina tornando a sorridere.<br/>“Credo di aver scoperto come salire. La prego signorina, si avvicini.” La invito.<br/>Lei viene verso di me senza smettere mai di guardarmi negli occhi. Quando è vicinissima io entro nel tronco e lei mi segue. Mi abbraccia per il collo ed io resto senza fiato. E’ appiccicata a me, sento il calore del suo respiro, il profumo inebriante della sua pelle. Per un attimo mi gira la testa. Chiudo gli occhi per assaporare meglio la forte emozione che la sua vicinanza mi procura. Non mi era mai capitato, il mio cuore non aveva mai palpitato così per nessuno. Chiudo il tronco e la luce dall’apertura superiore mi permette di vedere il gancio della zavorra. Circondo la vita di Kelly con un braccio, afferro la corda con l’alltra mano e sgancio la zavorra col piede. La corda si muove mentre il sacco dall’alto inizia a scendere sollevandoci. Probabilmente è tarato per il peso di una persona media e noi due insieme siamo sicuramente più pesanti. Stenta un po’ a farci raggiungere la cima, ma per fortuna arriviamo. Mi sembra di essere Kevin Costner ne “Il principe dei ladri” anche se lui scendeva con una corda e la sua bella stretta fra le braccia.<br/>Quando raggiungiamo la sommità è Kelly a guidarmi. Passiamo tra dei rami sistemati come fossero uno stretto ponte e raggiungiamo la porta laterale della casetta. Kelly prende la chiave che teneva in tasca e la infila nella serratura. La casetta perfettamente sferica è una vera opera d’arte. Sono sempre più stupita. Kelly apre la porta, entra e mi chiede di aspettare alcuni secondi. La sento muoversi nel suo interno e poi aprire degli oblò laterali. Quando ha terminato permette di entrare anche a me.<br/>Faccio un paio di passi e sono dentro. Resto senza parole quando vedo com’è perfettamente arredata. Ha ogni sorta di confort e nonostante Kelly abbia detto che è da un po’ che non viene non c’è un filo di polvere o sporco. C’è un piccolo tavolo con due sedie, un mobiletto dall’altra parte ed un letto con un morbido piumone sopra. Sul tavolo ci sono dei libri e dei giochi in scatola. C’è anche un mazzo di carte.<br/>Osservo l’ambiente perfettamente illuminato e sono sempre più meravigliata.<br/>“Tuo padre era un genio. Questa casetta sull’albero è spettacolare.” Dico continuando a guardarmi intorno.<br/>Lei si intristisce.<br/>“Ci porti le tue amiche qui?” Le chiedo tornando a guardarla, anche se farlo mi scombussola non poco.<br/>“Solo tu e mio padre siete entrati qui dentro, oltre me naturalmente.<br/>La fisso incredula.<br/>“E come mai hai portato me?” Le chiedo stupita.<br/>“Perché sei l’unica ad aver trovato l’apertura sul tronco. Mio padre mi aveva chiesto espressamente di far entrare solo chi sarebbe stato capace di salire col suo ascensore. Nemmeno mia madre ha capito come fare, ma tu sì.” Termina fissandomi intensamente.<br/>Devo distogliere lo sguardo, il calore della mia pelle sta aumentando e mi manca il respiro.<br/>“Che c’è ?” Mi chiede lei. Sembra quasi che legga nel mio pensiero o percepisca le mie emozioni. <br/>Lei al contrario sembra perfettamente a suo agio.<br/>Mi fissa mentre si siede sul letto ed io arrossisco vistosamente. Che intenzioni avrà?<br/>Si stende mentre io credo di essere diventata viola. In realtà si sporge verso la piccola libreria dall’altro lato e prende un album appoggiato su dei libri.<br/>“Vuoi vedere la piccola Kelly? E l’ingegnere che ha costruito tutto questo?” Mi chiede sorridente.<br/>In questo momento il suo viso è radioso, come quello di un angelo. Come possa essere stronza e odiosa una creatura simile proprio non capisco.<br/>Mi avvicino e mi siedo accanto a lei mentre apre la copertina dell’album appoggiandola sulle mie gambe. Ho un fremito che cerco di nascondere, ma che lei nota benissimo.<br/>Nella prima pagina c’è una coppia con una biondina di circa un anno tra di loro. Lui è un bellissimo uomo, avrà si è no venticinque anni. Ha i capelli biondi e gli occhi azzurri come Kelly. Lei gli somiglia molto, lo osservo meglio e mi sembra un volto conosciuto. Accanto a loro una donna, presumibilmente il sindaco di Snug Cove, la stronza che mi ha descritto Jo. In questa foto è bellissima, ha lunghi capelli scuri e gli occhi blu come la notte. Il suo sorriso è radioso, come quello di Kelly in questo momento. Cosa può essere successo di così negativo da averle cambiate così tanto. Che stupida che sono, non ci vuole una laurea per capire che la morte del padre le ha provocato una ferita ancora aperta e difficilmente rimarginabile.<br/>Volta una pagina dopo l’altra e posso vedere la piccola Kelly in mille pose e quasi sempre insieme al padre.<br/>“La mamma ci faceva un sacco di foto quando …” Si interrompe.<br/>“Eri molto carina, una bambolina.” Dico ammirando il piccolo angioletto dalle guance paffute.”<br/>“Cosa vorresti dire? Non lo sono più?” Mi chiede chiudendo  velocemente l’album.<br/>“Ma no, non volevo dire questo. I bambini sono sempre così dolci. Eri tanto carina e lo sei tutt’ora.”<br/>Lei continua a fissarmi con sospetto. Sembra arrabbiata.<br/>“Ora sei bella, sei una donna e …” Mi trovo in difficoltà e ancora di più quando lei continua il discorso che malauguratamente ho iniziato io.<br/>“Mi consideri davvero una donna? Non sono una ragazzina per te?” Domanda curiosa di sentire la risposta.<br/>“Sei molto giovane, ma è ovvio che tu sia una donna e non più una ragazzina.” Dico per accontentarla. Sono così goffa, in questo momento mi sento un’idiota.<br/>Lei appoggia l’album dove l’aveva preso e riprende a fissarmi. <br/>“Guardami.” Dice Kelly scrutandomi insistentemente. Si avvicina e solleva la mano, la posa sulla mia guancia e l’accarezza. Scotta.<br/>“Che pelle morbida e calda hai. Stai prendendo fuoco.” Mi dice accendendomi ancora di più. Improvvisamente l’animale che è in me si risveglia e tenerlo a bada è un’impresa difficilissima.<br/>Devo spostare lo sguardo o rischio di saltarle addosso.<br/>Mi sento una vera idiota. Sento un’attrazione irresistibile, mi tremano le mani ed inizio a sentire un caldo insopportabile. Devo muovermi e allontanarmi da lei. In questo preciso momento mi rendo conto di quanto in mio istinto sia forte e incontrollabile.<br/>Cerco di alzarmi, ma lei mi ferma lasciandomi senza parole.<br/>“Stai qui con me Jade, non te ne andare.” <br/>Conosce il mio nome, non credo di averglielo detto. Sono sempre più stupita mentre lei si avvicina ancora di più.<br/>Io credo di scoppiare, non penso di sopportare ancora la sua vicinanza senza perdere il controllo. E’ troppo bella, troppo intensa, troppo attraente, Kelly è stupenda e poi quegli occhi mi lasciano ogni volta senza fiato. Devo uscire da qui.<br/>Mi avvio verso la porta e lei mi trattiene per un braccio<br/> “Che ti prende? Ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato?” Mi chiede delusa.<br/>“No Kelly, tu non hai fatto niente di sbagliato, sono io che non posso restare.” Riesco a dirle.<br/>“Perché?” Insiste.<br/>Rimango impalata davanti a lei che mi fissa dritta negli occhi senza la minima esitazione. Se appartenesse alla mia razza direi che è un’alfa. E’ una donna determinata e sicura di sé, una dominatrice. Ed io? Mi va di essere dominata da lei?<br/>Lo ammetto, per una come Kelly Carson manderei a quel paese la mia razza e la mia categoria.<br/>“Allora Jade Martin, cosa ti fa esitare così tanto?” Mi chiede avvicinandosi un po’ di più.<br/>“Tu non mi conosci, non sai chi sono. Ti farei solo del male.” Le dico in modo poco convincente.<br/>Lei sorride e si avvicina ancora di più, mi prende la mano e se la porta sul viso.<br/>“Sei tu che non mi conosci. Ma sappi che quando mi metto in testa una cosa nessuno riesce a farmi cambiare idea. Lo so che te lo hanno detto, che pensi che sono una poco di buono, ma non è così. Ho fatto sesso una volta sola, con Larry Finch. Credevo di piacergli invece mi ha usata per farsi bello davanti a tutti. Per vendetta ho finto interesse per Tom Sellers, il suo migliore amico e da quel momento è scoppiato il finimondo. I maschi che conquistano le belle donzelle sono da invidiare, ma come al solito le ragazze che vanno con loro finiscono per diventare delle puttane. Lo so benissimo che ora tutta la scuola mi crede tale, ma non me ne frega niente. Io non lo sono e se mi dai l’opportunità di dimostrartelo lo capirai anche tu. Voglio solo vivere la mia età, con tutti i sogni e i desideri, libera di provare ogni tipo di emozione e di sensazione. Proprio come ora. Proprio come ieri sul traghetto. So che provi le stesse cose, l’ho percepito. Non è così?” Mi chiede lasciandomi senza respiro.<br/>Siamo qui da poco più di un ora e lei vorrebbe fare sesso con me?<br/>“Non fraintendermi Jade, non ti sto chiedendo di farlo.” <br/>Ah ecco, volevo ben dire. Però … che delusione. Non mi sarebbe dispiaciuto affatto. Penso mentre lei mi sta divorando con lo sguardo ed io resto impalata come una mummia.<br/>“Facciamo così, se temi di importunare una minorenne allora sappi che fra tre giorni è il mio compleanno. Ci concederemo questo lasso di tempo e quando avrò raggiunto la maggiore età decideremo. Ma ricorda che Kelly Carson vuole o tutto o niente. Tu sarai mia Jade Martin, io lo so già, ma se tu hai ancora dei dubbi ti dimostrerò che puoi fidarti di me. E raccontalo a qualcun altro che non vuoi farmi soffrire. Qui chi ha paura di rimetterci le penne sei proprio tu, ma capirai che ti stai sbagliando. Conoscerai la vera Kelly Carson, quella che non ha mai conosciuto nessuno. Lo concederò solo a te.”<br/>Questa ragazza mi farà impazzire.<br/>Sono già persa, sono sua dal primo sguardo sul traghetto, ma aspetterò, aspetteremo tutte e due.<br/>“Che ne dici di fare un giro a Vancouver domani?” Le propongo. “Potremmo passare insieme tutta la giornata, così ci conosceremmo.” Continuo.<br/>“E adesso che facciamo?” Domanda curiosa restando seria.<br/>Schiarisco la voce, la sua domanda mi ha messo in difficoltà.<br/>“Non credo sia il caso di restare qui. Magari potremmo andare a fare due passi.” Propongo.<br/>“Se mia madre venisse a sapere che ci frequentiamo ucciderebbe entrambe.” Dice questa volta con la massima sincerità.<br/>“E mia nonna ucciderebbe me se venisse a sapere che sono tornata e sono uscita con te prima di andare da lei.” Rispondo io.<br/>Ci guardiamo e scoppiamo a ridere.<br/>“Mia madre non ce l’ha con te. Da quando è scoppiato il casino tra Larry e Tom non vuole più  che esca con nessuno. Ne va della mia buona reputazione. Non ha capito che ormai sono diventata una poco di buono agli occhi della gente. E tu? Tu mi credi?” Mi domanda guardandomi con quei due occhioni azzurri. Che bella che è. Mi sembra così sincera in questo momento. Perché dovrei dubitare? Conosco l’orgoglio maschile e si sa che è sempre la gallinella a rimetterci le penne quando si scatena la rivalità tra due galletti nello stesso pollaio.<br/>“Ti credo.” Sento la mia voce pronunciare queste parole senza nemmeno averle pensate. Il mio istinto mi sta guidando, diamogli fiducia e vediamo dove mi porterà.<br/>“Hai paura di restare qui sola con me? Non ti metterò le mani addosso, te lo prometto.” Mi dice facendomi l’occhiolino. <br/>Il problema non è lei, ma io. Riuscirò a mantenere il controllo?<br/>“Non ho paura di te.” Rispondo.<br/>“Allora dimostralo.”<br/>Mi riporta accanto al letto e mi fa sedere di nuovo. Riprende l’album e mi fa vedere tutte le foto di quando era bambina.<br/>Non fa che raccontarmi del padre e di quanto senta la sua mancanza. Non dice una parola sulla madre.<br/>Tira fuori una chitarra da sotto il letto e comincia a suonare. E’ molto brava ed ha anche una bellissima voce, con quel graffiato che la rende molto sexy.<br/>Il nostro pomeriggio trascorre così, con noi due che cantiamo come pazze e ridiamo prendendoci in giro  come se ci conoscessimo da sempre. <br/>Credo proprio di essermi innamorata.</p><p> </p><p>Note autrice:</p><p>Allora che ne dite? La continuo a scrivere questa storia? Vi piace?</p><p>Ditemi voi.</p><p>Jade e Kelly si sono incontrate e a quanto sembra Jade è già molto presa, come evolverà la storia?</p><p>Ringrazio chi legge e chi dà una preferenza con un kudos e lascia un pensiero sul mio lavoro. Grazie di cuore.</p><p>A presto</p><p>Padi</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. La prima volta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capitolo 3</p><p>La prima volta</p><p> </p><p>Torno a casa dal pomeriggio con Kelly e mi sembra di volare. Mi ha baciato di nuovo prima di andarcene, un semplice e dolcissimo bacio sulla guancia, ma è stato come essere attraversata dalla corrente elettrica. E’ una ragazza incredibile, come si fa a non perdere la testa per una come lei ?<br/>
Ripenso al suo sorriso, alle risate, al cambiamento dopo quel momento in cui avrei voluto andarmene. Credo alle sue parole e non mi farò condizionare da quello che pensano Jo ed Eudora.<br/>
Mio Dio, Eudora.<br/>
Sono tornata da ieri e ancora non sono andata da lei. Mi ucciderà.<br/>
Invece di tornare da Meg decido di affrontare l’inevitabile e cambio destinazione. Mi avvio alla riserva nonostante l’ora tarda. Ho già avvertito la mia migliore amica a cui ho già mentito rispondendo che ho passato il pomeriggio con Eudora e che resterò da lei.<br/>
Non mi piace raccontare frottole, ma in questo momento non mi sento di dare spiegazioni. Non voglio l’intromissione di nessuno nel mio rapporto con Kelly.<br/>
Se mi prenderà in giro affronterò la cosa, per ora voglio darle fiducia.<br/>
La mia vecchia moto, che avevo lasciato nel garage di Jo, vola sulla strada e raggiungo la casetta di Eudora nel giro di poco. La spengo prima che possa sentirmi arrivare, voglio farle una sorpresa, ma so già che non lo sarà affatto. Quella donna è straordinaria, quando sarò da lei mi dirà che mi aveva sentita arrivare, che era ora e che adesso dovrò affrontare ciò da cui sono scappata quattro anni fa.<br/>
Raggiunta la casa mi sembra di essere tornata un’adolescente che torna troppo tardi la sera senza aver avvisato e non sa come affrontare la cosa.<br/>
Busso anche se ho le chiavi e poco dopo Eudora viene ad aprirmi.<br/>
Fuori è buio mentre dentro vedo la luce bassa e accogliente del fuoco acceso. Quanto mi è mancato questo posto.<br/>
Ci fissiamo per alcuni secondi, Eudora non dice niente. Si volta lasciando la porta aperta. Sono senza parole.<br/>
Non immaginavo certo che mi sarebbe saltata al collo, ma nemmeno che mi accogliesse così freddamente.<br/>
“Anche io sono felice di rivederti.” Le dico entrando e chiudendo la porta dietro di me.<br/>
“Davvero? Giurerei di aver visto ben altra cosa dal tuo sguardo.” Risponde sedendosi accanto al camino.<br/>
Devo ammettere con tristezza che la trovo molto diversa. E’ vero che è sempre la stessa donna forte e decisa, sembra che le femmine della nostra famiglia siano tutte alfa, eppure la trovo stanca e anche invecchiata. Mi sento terribilmente in colpa, l’ho lasciata sola per quattro anni, ma credo purtroppo che questo sia il problema minore. Sento che sta per accadere qualcosa di spiacevole.<br/>
“Siediti.” Mi ordina in modo freddo e distaccato.<br/>
Probabilmente ce l’ha ancora con me per essermene andata via.<br/>
“Come stai?” Le chiedo accomodandomi sul divano.<br/>
“Stanca e … sola.” Dice fissando il fuoco.<br/>
“Mi dispiace.” Rispondo non sapendo cos’altro dire.<br/>
Quando lei alza gli occhi su di me e vi leggo rimprovero, capisco che finiremo col litigare anche stasera. Devo mantenere il controllo, ma a volte è difficile con Eudora. E’ la donna più testarda che abbia mai conosciuto. Il suo nomignolo non gliel’ho dato per caso.<br/>
“Allora perché te ne sei andata in quel modo? Hai trovato la pace che cercavi lontano dalla tua famiglia?”<br/>
Eccola che sta venendo fuori. Non si risparmia nemmeno ora che mi rivede dopo quattro anni.<br/>
E’proprio testarda come un mulo.<br/>
“Non ricominciare Eudora, per favore. Speravo in un abbraccio dopo tutto questo tempo.” Dico mentre sto iniziando ad innervosirmi.<br/>
“Non chiamarmi per nome, sono tua nonna.” Dice guardandomi con rassegnazione.<br/>
Che tristezza sto provando ora. Fra noi non sarà mai più come quando ero bambina. Lei è cambiata e lo sono anche io.<br/>
“Non riesco a capire come mai tu non accetti la nostra natura. Nel branco sarai al sicuro, perché non vuoi …”<br/>
“Non ricominciare con la solita solfa. Smettila. Sono venuta qui per abbracciarti, per riprendere un dialogo, ma non su questo argomento. E’ vero sono dovuta tornare, questo posto mi mancava sempre di più e forse è vero che appartengo ad un branco e che sono davvero un animale, ma voglio vivere a modo mio non come vuole il branco … sempre questo maledetto branco. Se la conversazione deve tornare su questa cosa è meglio che me ne vada. Non ho voglia di litigare. Buona notte Eudora.”<br/>
Termino alzandomi e dirigendomi verso la porta.<br/>
“Stai attenta bambina mia, stai molto attenta.” Mi dice stavolta con voce amorevole.<br/>
Mi fermo che stavo già girando la maniglia di casa. Mi volto e la fisso mentre lei continua a guardare il fuoco col suo libro sulle ginocchia.<br/>
“Cos’è una minaccia?” Le rispondo non capendo cosa stia cercando di dire, improvvisamente mi rendo conto. Come ha fatto a scoprirlo?<br/>
“Stai attenta a lei, non ti fidare. Ti spezzerà il cuore. Non è una di noi, ti farà solo del male. Non fa per te, stalle lontana.” Dice lasciandomi senza parole.<br/>
Non replico ed esco in silenzio.<br/>
Le lacrime scivolano sul mio volto anche se non vorrei mentre infilo il casco e mi rimetto in marcia in direzione della città. Eudora non cambierà mai e nemmeno io, siamo troppo simili, troppo testarde ed orgogliose. Quand’anche mi spezzasse il cuore, sta nascendo qualcosa fra di noi e voglio vivere questo sentimento, anche solo per un attimo.<br/>
Quando arrivo a casa di Meg è molto tardi, ma Jo deve essere in piedi perché la luce nel loro appartamento è ancora accesa.<br/>
Parcheggio la moto ed entro con la chiave che Jo mi diede tanti anni fa e che non ha mai voluto indietro.<br/>
Appena arrivo la trovo sul divano con un gran broncio. Che cos’altro avrò combinato adesso?<br/>
“Ancora in piedi?” Domando cercando di deviare un discorso che credo uscirà ugualmente.<br/>
“Ti stavo aspettando.” Risponde con voce pacata.<br/>
“Scusa se ho fatto tardi, ma non era necessario che mi aspettassi. Ho la chiave ricordi?”<br/>
“Lo so, ma avevo bisogno di parlarti.” Prosegue pensierosa.<br/>
“E’ meglio di no.” Concludo io mentre sto quasi per andarmene.<br/>
“Aspetta, non vogliamo …”<br/>
So cosa sta per dire e ne ho abbastanza.<br/>
“Smettila, hai parlato con Eudora? Scommetto che ti ha chiamata dopo che me ne sono andata. Lo sai che ti dico? Che mi sono stufata. Speravo che almeno tu mi comprendessi, ma a quanto pare sei come tutti gli altri.” Inizio ad alzare la voce.<br/>
“Vogliamo solo metterti in guarda da …”<br/>
“Da cosa? Da chi? Da Kelly vero? Già perché lei è un mostro e mi spezzerà il cuore. Ormai penso che tu sappia che ho trascorso il pomeriggio con lei e che ti ho mentito. Mi dispiace, ma l’ho fatto proprio per questa ragione, perché finite sempre per intromettervi nella mia vita. Almeno tu Jo vorrei che mi capissi. Anche se quella ragazza mi spezzerà in due non importa. In questo momento voglio vivere questa cosa, lo voglio con tutte le mie forze. Non ho mai provato niente di simile. Ho perso la testa per lei e ne sono felice. Se fra qualche giorno piangerò amaramente ne  sarà comunque valsa la pena. Sono forte, più di quello che pensate.” Dico continuando ad innervosirmi.<br/>
“Non è questo Jade, non è solo per questo almeno.” Continua Jo cercando di calmarmi.<br/>
Si alza dal divano e mi viene incontro, ma io sto perdendo la pazienza sul serio questa volta.<br/>
“Questo da te proprio non me lo sarei mai aspettato. Siamo quasi sorelle, ci conosciamo da quando ho memoria. Perché non riesci ad accettare che costi quello che costi voglio stare con lei. Anche se non è la donna per me. Non sono di cristallo, non mi spezzerò.” Termino scostando la sua mano.<br/>
Jo insiste, ma io ne ho abbastanza. Anche se lei vorrebbe continuare a parlare io esco di casa scendendo velocemente le scale e ripresa la mia moto sfreccio per le strade della cittadina senza nemmeno sapere dove andare.<br/>
Non so né come né quanto tempo ci abbia messo, ma mi ritrovo sotto la casa sull’albero e mi stupisco quando vedo che c’è luce.<br/>
Forse Kelly ha inavvertitamente lasciato il lume acceso?<br/>
Salgo arrampicandomi sul tronco e arrivo davanti alla porta. Per un attimo mi fermo. Sono indecisa se bussare o scappare via.<br/>
Quando la porta si apre restiamo entrambe senza fiato, sorprese e felici.<br/>
Stiamo per alcuni secondi ferme senza parlare, ma sento il fuoco nelle mie vene circolare insieme al sangue. E’ un attimo e siamo abbracciate, strette, sentiamo l’una il respiro dell’altra, l’eccitazione, il desiderio smodato. Non ho mai provato nulla di neanche paragonabile alle sensazioni che provo ora.<br/>
Fremiamo mentre le mani iniziamo a muoversi, a sfiorare, a percorrere i nostri corpi. Dapprima lentamente, quasi impaurite, timide. Poi il respiro va in affanno, la pressione sale insieme alla frenesia ed il tocco si fa più intenso, necessario, struggente.<br/>
“Jade ….” Dice in un sussurro roco e appassionato.<br/>
Quel suo modo di pronunciare il mio nome basta ad accendere la miccia. La sollevo da terra e lei intreccia le gambe intorno ai miei fianchi.<br/>
Chiudo la porta della casetta con il piede e mi dirigo verso il letto. Anche se sto commettendo un errore non mi pentirò mai di questa notte, di questa nostra prima volta insieme e la stendo sopra le coperte mentre il mio cuore va a mille.<br/>
Mi spoglia ad una velocità incredibile ed io spoglio lei che per accelerare il tutto mi aiuta. E’ incontenibile nei suoi diciotto anni. Sento il suo desiderio, la sua voglia di fare l’amore o forse per lei sarà solo sesso. Non importa, in questo momento contiamo solo noi due su questo letto.<br/>
Ci ritroviamo tra le lenzuola nude, calde e appassionate. Mi travolge con la sua passione, col suo desiderio sfrenato. Sento le sue mani ovunque, le sue labbra sulle mie e poi sul resto del mio corpo. Non mi dà respiro, né tregua fin quando non esplodo del piacere più intenso che abbia mai provato. Sono senza fiato, scossa da fremiti e tremori. Il cuore sta per scoppiare, faccio fatica a calmarmi. Sento un brivido animale pervadere il mio corpo mentre lei ora mi bacia ancora desiderosa di continuare. Il suo ardore si è in parte placato, ma i suoi occhi sono ancora in fiamme. Quando mi riprendo dall’orgasmo più incredibile della mia vita e incontro il suo sguardo vedo in lei lo stesso desiderio animale che circola nelle mie vene. Per un attimo ho come l’impressione che lei sia come me, se è vero che c’è una parte bestiale dentro di me, c’è anche dentro di lei perché in questo momento la vedo distintamente. Mi sollevo seduta mentre lei mi guarda provocandomi.<br/>
In un attimo l’animale che tengo intrappolato dentro prende il controllo di tutto, del mio e del suo corpo.<br/>
Ora è lei ad annaspare mentre la bacio, l’accarezzo, mentre scorro con le mie labbra su tutta la sua pelle calda e vogliosa mentre la prendo all’inizio dolcemente per poi straziarla di piacere come so che desidera che faccia.<br/>
Grida quando raggiunge l’apice e poi fa un lungo sospiro mentre stringe le lenzuola.<br/>
Sono felice, dopo tanto tempo mi sento felice. Mi stendo sopra di lei appoggiando la testa sul suo petto. Il suo cuore batte forte mentre mi rilasso fra le sue braccia e lei mi avvolge in un caldo e tenero abbraccio.<br/>
“Jade … oh Jade.” Ripete mentre mi accarezza i capelli e mi stringe.<br/>
Siamo stanche e ci addormentiamo così, nude e scoperte, ma non abbiamo freddo. Mi sento ancora in fiamme a dire il vero.<br/>
Quando mi risveglio è piena notte. Kelly sta dormendo su un fianco ed io dietro di lei la tengo stretta. Quando mi muovo le mi afferra la mano. Non vuole che mi sposti.<br/>
“Resta così, non ti muovere.” Dice sottovoce.<br/>
Io l’accontento e stringo un po’ di più. Lei si sistema ancora meglio nel mio abbraccio.<br/>
“E’ stato meraviglioso.” Dice sempre sussurrando.<br/>
“Anche per me.” Rispondo.<br/>
“Mi vuoi bene almeno un po’?” Domanda con voce così bassa che quasi stento a sentirla.<br/>
Io la bacio tra i capelli profumati alla vaniglia.<br/>
“Certo piccola, certo che ti voglio bene. Pensi che potrei fare l’amore con te senza provare niente? Per me sarebbe impossibile.” Dico stringendola forte e cercando il suo sguardo.<br/>
Lei si volta velocemente e mi stringe, ma mi impedisce di guardarla in faccia. Il suo corpo nudo a contatto col mio mi riaccende di nuovo e ricominciamo ad amarci. Lei sorride, ma non mi sono sfuggite le sue lacrime, quei suoi occhi belli, di un azzurro profondo come l’oceano in questo momento. Ci baciamo a lungo, stavolta con più calma, prendendoci il nostro tempo ed assaporando ogni carezza, ogni respiro, ogni gesto di affetto. E’ così dolce e piena di attenzioni che potrei facilmente credere che provi qualcosa per me.<br/>
Quando siamo sazie e pienamente soddisfatte di questa prima straordinaria notte d’amore decidiamo di rivestirci e tornare a casa. Kelly ogni tanto mi guarda e sorride. E’ così bella.<br/>
“Come mai sei venuta qui stanotte?” Mi chiede cogliendomi di sorpresa.<br/>
“Avevo bisogno di te.” Le rispondo, ma lei mi guarda socchiudendo gli occhi. Sa che non è tutto.<br/>
“Ho litigato con mia nonna e con la mia migliore amica. Mi hanno dato un bentornato coi fiocchi.” Ammetto guardandola tristemente.<br/>
“Così sei venuta solo perché non sapevi dove andare?” Domanda facendomi l’occhiolino e ridendo. Improvvisamente la mia malinconia se ne va.<br/>
“Mi hai scoperto, ti ho usato solo per avere un letto dove dormire.” Dico ridendo e lei cambia espressione e mi placca di nuovo sul materasso.<br/>
“Brutta imbrogliona infingarda. E’ così che mi vuoi bene?” Ed inizia a farmi il solletico.<br/>
Ci comportiamo quasi come se ci conoscessimo da sempre, come se entrambe sapessimo quanto in realtà ci amiamo anche se ancora non ce lo siamo detto.<br/>
“Ebbene sì.” Ammetto falsamente.<br/>
Lei cambia espressione e torna a sedersi sul letto sfatto poi si avvicina alla libreria e da dietro un volume tira fuori una chiave.<br/>
“Tieni, prendila. E’ la seconda chiave della casetta. Sarei felice se la tenessi e venissi ogni volta che vorrai. Se stanotte non sai dove andare resta pure qui.” Dice guardandomi con occhi sinceri.<br/>
Non posso credere che mi voglia ingannare. Vuole che stia al sicuro nella sua casetta.<br/>
“Io ora devo andare, ma tu dormi qui.” Mi dice, mi dà un tenero bacio sulle labbra e fa per andarsene.<br/>
“Non sia mai che cammini da sola per i boschi alle tre del mattino. Ti accompagno.” Rispondo.<br/>
Lei non vuole ma io insisto. Prima di uscire mi bacia ancora. Che bello sentire il sapore delle sue labbra. Mi è già entrata nel sangue e so che non ne uscirà mai più, anche se dovesse spezzarmi il cuore.<br/>
L’accompagno in moto fino a qualche centinaio di metri da casa sua. Mi stringe forte per le strade della città e prima di andarsene mi bacia sulla guancia e mi accarezza il viso.<br/>
“Torna alla casetta, non restare qui fuori al freddo.” Mi sussurra mentre mi stringe la mano.<br/>
“E tu? Non è che ti ritrovi tua madre incazzata quando rientrerai?” Le domando in pensiero.<br/>
“No … la sera prende il sonnifero per dormire. Si sveglierà alle sette del mattino come sempre.” Risponde dopo un ultimo bacio appena accennato sulle labbra. Anche per lei è difficile separarsi da me.<br/>
“E’ stata la notte più bella della mia vita.” Dice prima di andarsene, lasciandomi senza parole.<br/>
La guardo correre verso casa e sparire sotto il porticato.<br/>
Torno verso la moto e volo mentre mi dirigo verso il bosco per tornare alla casetta sull’albero.<br/>
Quando pochi minuti dopo mi sdraio sulle lenzuola dove ci siamo amate fino a poco prima e sento ancora il suo profumo mi prende una grande nostalgia di lei. Come farò adesso? Ora che sono innamorata persa?<br/>
Mi addormento abbracciando il cuscino come se fosse lei.<br/>
Il mattino successivo mi sveglio e sistemo tutto per bene. Decido di lasciarle un biglietto, se non volendo tornasse nella casetta prima di me,  poi esco e chiudo a chiave. Quando raggiungo la moto sono ancora indecisa su cosa fare. Vado da Jo a riprendere la mia roba o affronto una volta per tutte Eudora? Non ho voglia di fare nessuna delle due cose. La voglio rivedere, non faccio altro che pensare a lei.<br/>
Riparto in moto e mi dirigo a casa sua. Come abbiamo fatto durante la notte parcheggio a distanza di sicurezza e mi avvicino a piedi.<br/>
Quando arrivo lei sta uscendo in quel momento. “Che fortuna.” Penso, ma in realtà non è così perché la sento discutere con qualcuno e vedo una donna seguirla uscendo velocemente di casa mentre Kelly sale in auto e parte. La madre resta ferma per alcuni secondi a guardare la figlia allontanarsi poi si passa le mani fra i capelli e torna in casa.<br/>
Sono preoccupata, hanno sicuramente litigato e magari a causa mia. Devo accertarmi che Kelly stia bene.<br/>
Cerco di ritrovare l’auto a scuola, ma sembra che Kelly sia andata da qualche altra parte poi mi ricordo del mio invito ad andare a Vancouver e vado al molo.<br/>
La trovo mentre guarda il traghetto che sta per partire.<br/>
Svelta vado a comprare due fra gli ultimi biglietti rimasti e torno da lei.<br/>
E’ ancora persa a guardare l’orizzonte, è molto triste.<br/>
“Signorina posso proporle un biglietto per Vancouver in offerta speciale? Oltre al tragitto Snug Cove Vancouver e ritorno in giornata, è inclusa anche una guida piacente ed esperta della città che l’accompagnerà per tutto il giorno facendole visitare i luoghi più interessanti e romantici.  Potrebbe essere interessata?” Le domando mentre lei è rimasta di spalle per tutto il tempo. Quando si gira ho quasi paura che possa essere arrabbiata o ancora triste per la lite con la madre, invece il sorriso che mi regala mi fa scoppiare il cuore di gioia.<br/>
“E chi sarebbe questa guida esperta e soprattutto … piacente?” Domanda guardandosi intorno.<br/>
Assottiglio gli occhi cogliendo la battutaccia.<br/>
Kelly scoppia a ridere mentre mi abbraccia regalandomi un dolcissimo bacio sulla guancia.<br/>
Sono un po’ delusa, avrei preferito un bacio sulle labbra, ma quello che leggo nei suoi occhi mi fa capire che in città nessuno può vederci in atteggiamenti troppo intimi. Lo so che ha litigato con la madre a causa mia e non posso peggiorare la situazione soprattutto sapendo che anche Eudora e Jo potrebbero venire a sapere fino a che punto siamo arrivate.<br/>
A Vancouver saremo più libere e lei lo sa bene perché accetta di venire con me. Mi prende per mano mentre saliamo sul traghetto.<br/>
Forse un giorno mi pentirò di questa giornata, Kelly dovrebbe andare a scuola, ma so che dopo la lite con la madre non lo farebbe mai e allora non voglio lasciarla sola, starò con lei e ci godremo questa splendida giornata.<br/>
Sento la sua mano stretta alla mia, la sua pelle è morbida e calda, scotta come sempre. Quanto vorrei poterla stringere sempre così, poter gridare al mondo che mi piace tanto, che provo qualcosa per lei, qualcosa che continua a crescere. Kelly è così bella. In questo momento mi sta letteralmente trascinando sul traghetto, sta sorridendo anche se so bene che il suo cuore è in pena, so che dovremo tornare a casa stasera e che lei dovrà affrontare la madre ed io Eudora e Jo, ma ora siamo qui, insieme e non me ne frega niente di tutto il resto. Mi interessa solo di lei, delle sue mani calde, del suo sorriso, della voglia che ho di stringerla a me, di baciarla e di stare con lei.<br/>
Siamo appena salite, lei sorride felice e mi guarda, improvvisamente diventa seria e mi fissa la bocca. E’ così sensuale, coi suoi splendidi capelli biondi mentre si morde il labbro inferiore facendomi sussultare e fremere come una ragazzina alla prima cotta. Credo che voglia baciarmi.<br/>
Mi si avvicina, per un attimo penso che abbia tutta l’intenzione di farlo, poi invece mi sussurra qualcosa all’orecchio.<br/>
“Sei bellissima Jade, ho tanta voglia di te.”<br/>
Il modo in cui mi guarda mi fa ribollire il sangue, ma lei è una provocatrice nata perché fa un gran sorriso e mentre io quasi le salterei addosso, lei si sposta e ride come una pazza. Quanto potere ha su di me questa ragazza? Dovrò darmi una calmata.<br/>
Lei mi trascina ancora finché arriviamo ad una panchina e ci sediamo.<br/>
Sarà una bella giornata anche se Kelly Carson è un vero tornado e non sarà facile gestire le emozioni che mi suscita.<br/>
Sento nella mente rimbombare le parole di Eudora e Jo, ma le caccio via perché in questo momento sono felice con Kelly e voglio vivermi appieno ogni attimo insieme a lei.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Vancouver</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capitolo 4</p><p>Vancouver</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Per tutto il viaggio ce ne stiamo in disparte, non si comporta come con le sue amiche. Quale sarà la vera Kelly?<br/>Restiamo sedute sulla panchina. Non può avvicinarsi troppo, ma si vede che ha voglia di toccarmi. Ogni tanto mi stringe la mano o mi sfiora la gamba.<br/>Io non faccio che ripensare alla notte trascorsa insieme e ai baci che vorrei darle anche ora. Le sue labbra sono così invitanti. Un paio di volte ho visto anche il suo sguardo indugiare sulle mie.<br/>Non so se lei prova quello che provo io, ma per me starle accanto senza toccarla e baciarla è una tortura, ma starle lontana è ancora peggio. Mi sento soffocare dal desiderio di lei.<br/>Per cercare di distrarci un po’ parliamo di cosa visitare una volta a Vancouver. Lei è indecisa su alcuni parchi, ma io ho già in mente dove portarla, anche se sono stata vaga.<br/>Una volta scese dal traghetto la trascino alla stazione dei pullman. Lei è sorpresa, non riesce a capire dove io voglia andare, ma si fida di me e non mi chiede più niente.<br/>Vorrei mantenere il segreto, farle una sorpresa, ma appena saliamo sulla corriera un gruppo di ragazzine tutte eccitate iniziano a parlare del ponte Capilano. <br/>Kelly sorride.<br/>“Addio sorpresa.” Dico io. “Se non ti piace potremmo …”<br/>“No va benissimo, sono felice di tornarci.” Risponde, ma stavolta vedo un velo di tristezza nei suoi occhi.<br/>“Ci sei già stata?” Le chiedo.<br/>“Tanto tempo fa, ma oggi ho voglia di attraversarlo con te.” E torna la Kelly di sempre.<br/>Ci sediamo nei primi due posti liberi e lei si accomoda dalla parte del finestrino.<br/>In questo momento è tutta eccitata, proprio come le ragazzine che chiacchierano dietro di noi.<br/>Sono felice di vederla così contenta. <br/>Mi siedo mentre lei si rialza e si toglie la felpa restando in maniche corte e guardandosi intorno attentamente. Sembra scrutare i passeggeri seduti accanto a noi, forse vuole accertarsi che non ci sia qualcuno che la conosca.<br/>Si siede di nuovo e posa la maglia sul bracciolo della poltrona proprio sopra il mio braccio.  Col suo si intrufola sotto l’indumento e intreccia le sue dita alle mie. La sua mano scotta.<br/>Mi guarda e sorride, ma i suoi occhi scivolano giù verso le mie labbra. Si avvicina pericolosamente a me e per un attimo la immagino mentre mi bacia, ma lei si sporge soltanto e mi dice qualcosa all’orecchio. <br/>“Ho voglia di baciarti e anche di fare l’amore con te, non faccio che pensare alla scorsa notte.”<br/>Le sue parole sono come la scarica di un taser nel mio bassoventre.<br/>Un fuoco improvviso e incontenibile mi divora il corpo mentre cerco in tutti i modi di non darlo a vedere, ma lei mi osserva attentamente e sorride sorniona. Certe volte è proprio una stronza ed io una stupida novellina. Cerco di trattenermi e di contenermi, ma con lei accanto non è possibile.<br/>Mi dà un innocuo bacio sulla guancia e poi torna ad osservare fuori dal finestrino mentre il pullman pieno di gente sta lasciando la piazzetta e si sta dirigendo verso l’entrata dell’autostrada.<br/>Ma che alfa sono se mi comporto come una bambina in imbarazzo? In certi momenti mi pare tutta una pazzia la storia che mi ha raccontato Eudora, in questo istante potrebbe benissimo essere Kelly una femmina alfa visto il suo carattere impetuoso e dominante, ma l’ansia e la voglia di lei che mi divorano mi fanno capire che questo desiderio quasi insopportabile non sia del tutto normale.<br/>Durante il viaggio parliamo della casa sull’albero e mi racconta quando da piccola ci andava con suo padre. Mi parla di quei  momenti con uno sguardo nostalgico e di nuovo con quel velo di tristezza negli occhi.<br/>“Scommetto che sul ponte Capilano ci sei stata con lui.” Le dico sorridendole.<br/>“Se non ti va di parlarne non importa, non voglio …” Lei mi interrompe<br/>“Certo che mi va di parlarne, i momenti trascorsi con papà sono tra i più belli della mia vita. Allora era diversa anche mia madre. Ora è una stronza, ma quando ero bambina era dolcissima con me. Non so cosa le sia successo in questi ultimi anni. Da quando sta con quel pezzo di merda di Conrad è un’altra persona.” Dice tornando triste.<br/>“Scusami, non voglio rovinarti la giornata. Da questo momento i discorsi malinconici sono banditi. La parola d’ordine sarà “divertimento”.” Le dico sorridendo.<br/>Kelly si volta verso di me e mi guarda come non aveva mai fatto prima. I suoi occhi nei miei sembrano capaci di entrarmi nel profondo, di leggermi l’anima, sono un pozzo senza fondo che mi sta inghiottendo. Sono senza fiato, un miscuglio di sensazioni ed emozioni che si alternano in me, che mi confondono e mi fanno stare bene e male insieme. Ricambio il suo sguardo con altrettanta intensità smettendo di ridere mentre lei sembra aspettare che io le dica qualcosa. “Cosa vuoi Kelly, cosa ti aspetti da me? Quale sofferenza imprigiona il tuo giovane cuore che batte forte. In questo momento vorrei che battesse per me come il mio palpita per te.” Penso mentre lei improvvisamente torna a sorridere e stringe forte la mia mano.<br/>Fa finta di niente ma ho visto i suoi occhi arrossarsi e riempirsi di lacrime trattenute.<br/>Chi è questa ragazza all’apparenza tanto esuberante e sfrontata e dal cuore così colmo di sofferenza? Cosa nasconde?<br/>Per il resto del viaggio mi godo la sua allegra compagnia. Sembra che la tristezza sia passata ed io non accenno più al padre, perché anche se non vuole ammetterlo, parlare di lui la fa diventare malinconica.<br/>Quando arriviamo al parcheggio accanto all’ingresso del ponte le ragazzine scendono prima di noi scherzando e facendo una gran confusione proprio come Kelly con le sue amiche il giorno prima. Lei le osserva quasi scocciata.<br/>“Quanto sono stupide.” Dice senza rendersi conto che ieri stava facendo la stessa cosa sul traghetto. Mi viene da sorridere e lei se ne accorge.<br/>“Perché ridi?” Mi domanda imbronciata.<br/>Dovrò stare attenta a quello che dico e faccio, Kelly sembra essere molto suscettibile.<br/>“Niente, ma avrei una certa fame. Che ne dici se facciamo un salto in pasticceria prima di attraversare il ponte ed entrare nel parco? Mangiamo qualcosa, così poi possiamo fare una bella passeggiata all’aria aperta.” <br/>Mi osserva sospettosa, ha capito che ho glissato dal discorso sulle ragazze. Accetta di passare per il localino accanto all’ingresso del parco e ci fermiamo a fare una colazione un po’ in ritardo. Rimane affascinata dai vari tipi di cioccolata di quella pasticceria. In effetti non ne avevo mai visti di così tante tipologie. Facciamo il patto di ripassarci prima di riprendere il pullman di ritorno.<br/>Torniamo indietro verso l’entrata sul ponte. Non c’è tanta gente, oggi è un giorno lavorativo. Le ragazze che ci precedono sono sicuramente delle liceali che hanno fatto come Kelly e le sue amiche il giorno precedente.<br/>Solo in questo momento mi rendo conto che Kelly non va a scuola da due giorni. Se lo scoprisse la madre sarebbe nei guai ed anche per colpa mia. Che stupida sono stata, ma non servirebbe a niente dirglielo ora, le rovinerei solo la giornata.<br/>“A che pensi?” Mi chiede sospettosa.<br/>“Stavo riflettendo su cosa fare per farti passare una giornata indimenticabile.”<br/>All’inizio mi guarda perplessa poi noto uno strano sorrisetto. Credo che abbia in mente qualcosa.<br/>“Dai entriamo.” Dice ritrovando il sorriso.<br/>Mi avvicino alla biglietteria e Kelly insiste per pagare lei.<br/>Presi i biglietti ci avviamo.<br/>La gente che prosegue accanto a noi ha gli zaini pieni di vettovaglie mentre noi non abbiamo preso niente. Mangeremo al chioschetto o al piccolo rifugio in mezzo al bosco.<br/>Kelly inizia a guardarsi intorno forse cercando di ricordare come fosse il posto quando venne coi genitori, ma non ne fa cenno.<br/>“Spero che tu non soffra di vertigini.” Le dico.<br/>“Stai scherzando? Io non ho paura di niente, cerca di ricordarlo. Sono una guerriera.” Dice sorridente mentre ci approssimiamo al ponte.<br/>Una volta allo scoperto l’aria si fa più fresca e un leggero venticello ci scompiglia i capelli. Kelly è davvero splendida. Indossa jeans e maglietta, tiene la felpa legata ai fianchi e lo zainetto sulle spalle. Procede guardando la splendida veduta col sorriso sulle labbra. Si avvicina ai cavi d’acciaio che reggono il ponte e quasi ci si aggrappa guardando in basso.<br/>“Il ponte Capilano fu costruito nel 1889 dall’ingegnere scozzese George Mackay per accedere alla splendida foresta pluviale. Allora era di corda e tavole di cedro che ora sono state sostituite fa forti cavi in acciaio. Il ponte è lungo circa 137 metri ad un’altezza di 70 metri dal fiume sottostante. Sotto di noi possiamo ammirare i magnifici abeti di Douglas alcuni dei quali alti più di 30 metri. All’interno della foresta possiamo trovare anche le vecchie abitazioni dei popoli indigeni del territorio. Ci sono anche dei Totem. Le vecchie strutture risalgono al 1930.” Dice osservando sia a destra che a sinistra della lunga passerella.<br/>“Potresti fare la guida, sai un sacco di cose su questo posto.” Le chiedo curiosa.<br/>“Me le raccontò mio padre quando venimmo. Lui era un ingegnere e adorava questa opera. Diceva sempre che avrebbe voluto costruirlo lui un ponte come questo.”<br/>“E’ stato molto più bravo, ha costruito la casa sull’albero. E’ davvero incredibile, non ne avevo mai vista una così bella.” Dico osservando il fiume sotto di noi.<br/>Kelly si volta verso di me. Non parla, si limita a guardarmi ed io lascio perdere il paesaggio che mi circonda per guardare la splendida donna che ho di fronte.<br/>“Tu gli saresti piaciuta molto, ne sono convinta.” Dice mozzandomi il respiro.<br/>Vedo tanta nostalgia nei suoi occhi e anche tristezza. Ma dura soltanto pochi istanti perché una coppia dietro di noi vuole proseguire.<br/>Sono anziani, probabilmente marito e moglie. Li facciamo passare.<br/>Kelly si riprende in fretta.<br/>“Dai andiamo, voglio farti vedere il piccolo villaggio all’interno del bosco.”<br/>“Ma non è pericoloso girovagare da soli? Non è meglio seguire un gruppo guidato?” Dico dubbiosa.<br/>“Jade Martin … hai paura per caso?” Domanda socchiudendo gli occhi e sogghignando.<br/>“Paura io? Mia cara, io non ho paura di niente, ricordalo. Sono una guerriera.” Le rispondo con le sue stesse parole.<br/>Scoppia a ridere e mi prende la mano.<br/>Proseguiamo così, come due care amiche.<br/>Kelly inizia a parlarmi di questi luoghi, di quando venne da bambina e di quanto poco sia cambiato. Mi dice che in occasione delle festività illuminano tutto il ponte.<br/>Il gruppetto delle ragazze che ci precede sembra si sia fermato più avanti. Si è formato un agglomerato di persone che non riescono a proseguire. Una di loro sembra che si sia sentita male. Ci avviciniamo mentre dall’altra parte arriva un uomo con un camice ed una borsa, forse il medico del posto.<br/>“Che stupida, cosa è venuta a fare se soffre di vertigini?” La sento borbottare. <br/>Non dico niente e proseguiamo il percorso in silenzio. Si sono accumulate diverse persone dopo il malore della ragazza e alcuni hanno timore che il ponte possa cedere, ma non Kelly che resta sempre impassibile a tutto. La osservo e a parte la tristezza che ha mostrato parlando del padre, da lei non traspare nessun’altra emozione.<br/>Si volta proprio mentre la osservo. E’ decisamente infastidita.<br/>“Che c’è? Credi anche tu che io sia di ghiaccio? Lo so cosa pensi.” Dice cambiando velocemente il suo umore.<br/>A quanto pare è decisamente lunatica.<br/>“Non ti preoccupare non sono bipolare. Mia madre mi ha già fatto visitare.” Dice diventando improvvisamente molto seria, quasi arrabbiata.<br/>“Io non sono tua madre e tu non puoi sapere cosa penso. Stai calma e cerchiamo di goderci questa giornata. E per la cronaca non penso affatto che tu sia di ghiaccio, al contrario. Sei fuoco puro.”<br/>Dico senza nemmeno rendermene conto.<br/>Lei torna a guardarmi e si ferma bloccando la gente dietro di noi.<br/>Mi osserva intensamente e per quanto cerchi di capire, non riesco a comprendere cosa stia pensando in questo  preciso momento. Kelly è davvero un enigma per me che al contrario sono un libro aperto per lei. Questa cosa mi destabilizza.<br/>Riprendiamo a camminare, ma non diciamo più niente. Tra noi è calato un silenzio imbarazzante. Nessuna delle due sa cosa dire per alleggerire l’atmosfera che si è creata, fin quando lei …<br/>“Cosa hai fatto in questi ultimi quattro anni? Perché sei sparita in quel modo?” Mi chiede. <br/>Come fa a sapere che sono andata via da Snug Cove da quattro anni? Cosa sa di me? <br/>“Scusa, ma come fai a sapere che…” Domando, ma lei mi interrompe.<br/>“So tutto di te Jade Martin, da ragazzina avevo preso una cotta pazzesca per te.” Rivela lasciandomi senza parole. Stavolta sono io che mi fermo di colpo. <br/>Dietro di noi per fortuna non c’è nessuno. Il ponte è terminato e stiamo proseguendo per il sentiero.<br/>Lei mi guarda senza la minima esitazione.<br/>“Ti ho vista la prima volta ai campionati giovanili di atletica, cinque anni fa. Io frequentavo le scuole medie tu invece eri già alle superiori. Quell’anno vincesti tutto, ricordi? I cento metri, i duecento e il salto in lungo. Il mio interesse per te nacque da quella splendida giornata di maggio. Ti sbavai dietro per tutto l’anno seguente, quando anche io iniziai le scuole superiori, ma tu non mi degnasti mai di uno sguardo. Eri sempre con quella stronza dai capelli rossi, Kat Lawrence.<br/>Pensa che ti scrissi anche una lettera, ma tu ovviamente l’avrai buttata via.” Mi dice lasciandomi davvero esterrefatta.<br/>L’ascolto e ancora non riesco a credere alle mie orecchie.<br/>“Mi stai prendendo in giro vero?” Le chiedo scatenando le sue ire.<br/>Se ne va arrabbiatissima mentre la rincorro raggiungendola vicino al chioschetto. Ci sediamo sulla panchina più appartata.<br/>“Scusami … ma proprio … non avevo idea che tu … che io potessi, insomma, che tu mi conoscessi da tutto questo tempo e che io ti piacessi già da allora. E poi io non ho mai ricevuto una tua lettera, ti assicuro che se mi fosse pervenuta non l’avrei mai gettata via.”<br/>Finalmente torna a guardarmi.<br/>“L’ho infilata nel tuo libro di matematica.”<br/>Sorrido.<br/>“Che c’è da ridere?” Mi chiede infastidita.<br/>“Io non portavo mai il libro di matematica. Per me è sempre stata così facile che non ne avevo bisogno. Sicuramente lo hai infilato in quello di Kat. A volte portavo io i suoi libri.<br/>La vedo diventare rossa come un’aragosta.<br/>“Quella stronza non te l’ha data. Lei era la tua ragazza vero? Sicuramente l’ha gettata via.”<br/>Non riesco a trattenermi e scoppio in una fragorosa risata.<br/>“Che hai da ridere? Io c’ho sofferto davvero tanto.” Dice abbassando il tono di voce.<br/>Torno seria e mi rendo conto di essere stata molto indelicata.<br/>“Cosa mi avevi scritto?” Le domando prendendole la mano.<br/>Lei mi scansa offesa.<br/>“Dai Kelly, ti chiedo scusa, ma non sospettavo minimamente. Se avessi saputo forse… Cos’hai pensato l’altro ieri quando mi hai visto sul traghetto?”<br/>Resta in silenzio qualche minuto, non si gira e riprende a parlare.<br/>“Lo vuoi sapere davvero? Sei sicura?” Mi chiede mentre mi avvicino.<br/>“Certo.” Rispondo decisa.<br/>“Ho pensato che tu fossi tornata da me, che alla fine avessi sentito il mio richiamo e fossi tornata. Ho pensato che ce l’avevo fatta e che a questo punto saresti stata mia, soltanto mia.”<br/>Ascolto le sue parole e quasi non ci credo. Erano sei mesi che sognavo i suoi occhi, ma davvero può essere possibile una cosa simile? Lei non è come me, com’è possibile che siamo così connesse?<br/>Il suo sguardo mi sta risucchiando, i suoi occhi hanno come un potere ipnotico ed io mi sento sospesa, sempre in attesa di una sua parola o una sua azione.<br/>Kelly continua a guardarmi poi comincia ad avvicinarsi lentamente. Siamo ancora sedute sulla panchina che è  in un luogo un po’ più appartato, ma pur sempre ben visibile. Che ha intenzione di fare? Si avvicina pericolosamente alle mie labbra, le guarda e si morde il labbro inferiore. Prendo fuoco all’istante. E’ incredibile, ma sento il suo cuore, in questo momento ne percepisco il forte battito, ma stavolta sento anche un’altra cosa, il profumo dolce e intenso della sua pelle, e mi piace, mi piace da morire. Lei continua ad avvicinarsi, ormai penso che mi voglia baciare sulle labbra, invece si sposta ancora una volta e posa le sue labbra sulla mia guancia.<br/>“Tu sei mia Jade, da sempre e per sempre. Ricordalo.” Dice sussurrando al mio orecchio.<br/>Deglutisco come una ragazzina, sono imbarazzatissima ed eccitata, profondamente eccitata. Il mio cuore sta battendo da tutte le parti, mi manca il fiato, sento un formicolio per tutto il corpo, una voglia insopportabile di baciarla e di fare l’amore con lei, qui ora. E adesso come faccio? Sento il fuoco crescere e bruciare la mia carne. La voglia di lei diventa improvvisamente insopportabile. Sono costretta a spostarmi, ad allontanarmi da lei che mi osserva quasi impassibile, ma vedo le sue labbra incresparsi in un lieve sorriso. E’ soddisfatta, sa benissimo che mi ha colpito e affondato. Torna ad avvicinarsi mentre io mi alzo e riprendo a camminare per il sentiero, devo sbollire l’ondata di desiderio che mi ha travolto.<br/>Lei mi raggiunge e mi prende la mano, mi trascina letteralmente lungo il sentiero deviando improvvisamente sulla sinistra.<br/>“Dove stiamo andando? La gente prosegue dall’altra parte.” Le chiedo.<br/>“Seguimi guerriera fifona, non ti preoccupare, non perderemo la strada. Ho un senso dell’orientamento eccezionale.” Dice con voce sicura e decisa.<br/>Camminiamo per circa una decina di minuti, non c’è nessuno in questa parte del bosco. Inizio a pensare che sia davvero impazzita e che finiremo col perderci, ma saltata una piccola scarpata vedo un rifugio ad un centinaio di metri da noi. La vegetazione è così fitta che non l’avevo notato mentre ci avvicinavamo. Come faceva a sapere di questo posto?<br/>Il rifugio ha un capanno alla sua sinistra che non è il caso di visitare. Dagli odori che ne escono la gente deve averlo preso per una latrina, ma lei mi porta diretta alla casetta. Le finestre hanno le persiane aperte e anche la porta non è chiusa a chiave, così entriamo senza problemi.<br/>L’interno è tutto pulito e in ordine. C’è un tavolo con sei seggiole intorno, un camino, un letto e  delle mensole al muro con sopra provviste impachettate e kit medici. <br/>Mi guardo intorno curiosa, perché mai siamo venute qui? Cosa …<br/>Non finisco nemmeno di farmi la domanda che la vedo chiudere la porta continuando a fissarmi in un modo che vuol dire soltanto una cosa.<br/>“Qui?” Le chiedo incredula. “E se arriva qualcuno?” Continuo sorridendo.<br/>Lei non ride affatto, continua a guardarmi come la pantera che punta la preda.<br/>Mi sento improvvisamente in imbarazzo, ma sta scherzando o fa sul serio?<br/>Senza mai distogliere i suoi occhi dai miei fa scivolare lo zainetto dalla schiena e lo getta sul tavolo insieme alla felpa.<br/>Io smetto di ridere e divento seria, Kelly non sembra affatto voler scherzare quando si toglie la maglietta restando in reggiseno di pizzo bianco. Vedere i suoi seni così abbondanti e sodi stretti in quella morsa mi provoca quasi dolore fisico. Sento un fremito spezzarmi il respiro.<br/>Le labbra di Kelly si increspano in un sorriso appena accennato, si sta prendendo gioco di me che invece di reagire e di mantenere il controllo deglutisco e faccio fatica a respirare, mi manca il fiato per l’eccitazione che sta crescendo in maniera esponenziale.<br/>Lei per tutta risposta si slaccia il bottone dei jeans e abbassa la zip. A questo punto scoppierebbe anche un santo, ma per lei non è abbastanza perché non paga della mia espressione da ebete continua il suo spettacolo entrando leggermente con le dita dentro i suoi slip.<br/>Caspita se fa sul serio.<br/>Ferma le dita invadenti e mi guarda quasi chiedendomi se debba continuare oppure no.<br/>Mi sento in fiamme, sto scoppiando.<br/>Si avvicina, i suoi occhi mi stanno ingoiando, non mi lasciano un attimo ed io non riesco a liberarmi del potere che hanno su di me. Sembra davvero che Kelly sia in grado di ipnotizzarmi.<br/>Le mie gambe si muovono da sole, come le mie mani.<br/>Sto andando verso di lei che solleva le braccia e me le porta intorno al collo.<br/>Mentre fino a qualche istante prima sembrava volesse divorarmi, ora mi sta guardando con un’espressione così dolce e intensa che mi sento sciogliere come neve al sole.<br/>“Mi vuoi bene almeno un po’? Mi chiede accarezzandomi una guancia.<br/>Se sapesse, se riuscisse a comprendere lo sconvolgimento che sta provocando nella mia vita, se sentisse come mi batte il cuore quando le sono così vicina. Ma lo sente, ne sono sicura, esattamente come io sento il suo.<br/>Non ce la faccio a risponderle, mi manca il respiro. La mia mano si solleva e si posa sulla sua, la prendo e me la porto sulle mie labbra baciandola.<br/>Mi avvicino piano guardando dapprima i suoi bellissimi occhi azzurri che mi fanno precipitare in una oceano in tempesta, poi le sue splendide labbra.<br/>“Baciami.” Ordina ed io eseguo, io che sono la sua schiava. <br/>Ma cosa mi sta facendo questa ragazza?<br/>Mi avvicino ancora e poso delicatamente le mie labbra sulle sue in un bacio che pensavo diventasse famelico e che invece è il più tenero dei baci.<br/>La sua mano che si spinge fra i miei capelli, lei che mi bacia con più intensità, ma pur sempre dolcemente.<br/>Sto fluttuando all’interno di questo rifugio. Il bacio finisce ed io l’abbraccio teneramente.<br/>“Certo che ti voglio bene.” Riesco a sussurrarle.<br/>Lei si allontana quel tanto per riuscire a guardarci negli occhi. Non dice niente, ma non serve. Leggo nei suoi occhi lo stesso amore che provo io per lei, se sta fingendo è un’attrice da oscar.<br/>“Hai delle labbra favolose, mi piace così tanto baciarle.” Dice sorridendo.<br/>“Da questo momento saranno solo mie, ricordalo sempre.” Prosegue smettendo di ridere.<br/>L’espressione che sta facendo ora è una di tutta quella serie di espressioni che non riesco a comprendere. Fino ad un attimo prima era dolcissima, ma ora è diversa, il solito enigma.<br/>Kelly Carson sarà sempre un mistero per me.<br/>Continuiamo a guardarci fin quando lei torna sulle mie labbra e stavolta il suo bacio è molto più esigente.<br/>La temperatura si alza in fretta.<br/>“Mi piaci Jade Martin, mi piaci da morire.” Dice mentre le bacio il collo.<br/>“Voglio fare l’amore con te, qui, adesso.” Ordina ancora.<br/>Io come al solito non riesco ad oppormi, non riesco e non voglio perché anche io desidero fare l’amore con lei più di ogni altra cosa la mondo in questo momento.<br/>Iniziamo a spostarci lentamente verso il letto. Sento le sue mani dappertutto, è scatenata. Mi sento in fiamme quando lei improvvisamente si blocca.<br/>Sposta la testa verso la porta come se stesse ascoltando qualcosa. Sto per chiederle se si sente male, ma lei mi posa un dito sulle labbra per farmi restare in silenzio.<br/>Ma che le prende?<br/>Mi fermo anche io e mi metto ad ascoltare, ma non percepisco niente di inconsueto.<br/>“Svelta rivestiti.” Dice lasciandomi di sasso.<br/>A dire il vero è lei che è mezza nuda, non io.<br/>La vedo sistemarsi i pantaloni e raccoglie la maglietta da terra. La osservo stupita, mi allontano per lasciarla rivestire e continuo a non capire. Cosa ho fatto di sbagliato?<br/>“Siediti.” Mi ordina dirigendosi verso le sedie intorno al tavolo. <br/>Si accomoda e si sistema i capelli mentre io resto a guardarla sempre più incredula.<br/>Sono ferma, ho appena raccolto il suo zainetto da terra quando sento un rumore, un ramoscello che si spezza, proprio davanti al rifugio.<br/>Kelly è comodamente seduta e sta guardando verso la porta quando …</p><p> </p><p>Note autrice:</p><p> </p><p>Quando ...? cosa sta per succedere?</p><p>Mie care lettrici e lettori, spero stiate tutti bene e che questi dieci minuti di svago siano serviti a farvi dimenticare l'incubo in cui siamo piombati.</p><p>Lo so che la mia è una storiella di poco conto, che ora ci sono problemi peggiori, ma un po' di svago ogni tanto ci vuole. Mi auguro che l'aggiornamento vi sia piaciuto e ditemi cosa pensate che accadrà nel prossimo capitolo.</p><p>Grazie di continuare a leggere e se vi va lasciate un kudos e un pensiero. </p><p>A presto</p><p>Padi</p><p>Andrà tutto bene</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Ritorno alla realtà</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capitolo 5</p><p>Ritorno alla realtà</p><p> </p><p>“Sorpresaaaaaa ….”<br/>Due ragazze si palesano sulla porta guardando curiose.<br/>Io sono senza parole, le osservo bene e mi pare di riconoscerle. Sono due delle ragazze che erano con Kelly sul traghetto la prima volta che l’ho vista.<br/>Torno a guardare lei che se ne sta comodamente seduta a gambe accavallate sulla sedia.<br/>Ma come cavolo ha fatto a capire che stavano arrivando? <br/>Deve aver sentito quel leggero rumore di fondo che ho pensato fosse il vento o un animale della foresta, poi mi sono fatta distrarre dallo scorrere del ruscelletto poco sotto il rifugio, ma non lei che ha capito che erano loro. Ha sentito solo dei rumori o anche l’odore? Una di loro ha un profumo quasi insopportabile per me, è così intenso che mi infastidisce. Lei deve averlo sentito, lo ha riconosciuto. Non era stupita come me quando sono arrivate.<br/>Le ragazze che ridevano appena entrate adesso si guardano intorno e mi trovano nel mio angolino a rimuginare su quello che è appena successo.<br/>Intanto altre due entrano dopo le prime.<br/>“Che ci fate qui?” Prende la parola Kelly e noto subito che il suo umore è decisamente cambiato. Sento rabbia e fastidio nel suo tono di voce.<br/>Le ragazze si guardano deluse. Sicuramente credevano che ci avrebbero colto sul fatto e sarebbe successo se Kelly non si fosse fermata.<br/>Continuo ad osservarla quasi spaventata. Chi è la ragazza qui davanti a me che ora sta tartassando le sue amiche a suon di insulti?<br/>Una morettina molto carina, il tipetto tutto pepe che l’altro giorno sul traghetto non faceva che guardarmi e parlarle all’orecchio le sta rispondendo a tono. <br/>“Ma dai smettila di rimproverarci. Anche tu l’altra volta mi hai beccato con Logan. Ci hai trovati mezzi nudi in auto e non hai esitato ad aprire lo sportello e interromperci sul più bello. Sei stata una vera stronza. Ora te la prendi perché ho cercato di fare la stessa cosa? Chi la fa, l’aspetti.”<br/>Dice avvicinandosi a Kelly senza alcuna paura. In questo momento ne ho io per lei perché lo sguardo della biondina è davvero un’incognita. Potrebbe saltarle al collo e abbracciarla quanto avventarsi alla sua giugulare.<br/>Le tre ragazze dietro di loro ed io le guardiamo trattenendo il respiro.<br/>Kelly improvvisamente si alza e si avventa contro la morettina.<br/>Le altre fanno un balzo indietro mentre io resto a guardare immobile.<br/>Il movimento di Kelly è davvero veloce, quasi mi spaventa e credo che abbia avuto lo stesso effetto sulle altre tre mentre la mora non si muove e Kelly la stringe in un abbraccio.<br/>“Scusa Camy, hai ragione sono una stronza, ma lo sei anche tu. Dì la verità … ti sei immaginata chissà cosa e volevi sorprenderci, non è così?” Dice Kelly scrutando l’altra anche nei minimi movimenti.<br/>“Non stavamo facendo proprio niente. Stavamo semplicemente parlando.”Continua con aria da santarellina.<br/>“Sì, come no. Stavate meditando. E dimmi sorella, vi si sono aperti tutti i chakra? Dalle labbra gonfie e le guance arrossate sembrerebbe di sì.” Prosegue la sua amica ed iniziano a scherzare amichevolmente. Tornano tutte a sorridere mentre io ripenso alla velocità di movimento di Kelly e ad al suo sguardo predatore di poco fa.<br/>Chi è Kelly Carson? Se io sono un essere umano fuori dal comune, lei cos’è? Ha percepito la loro presenza mentre io non ho sentito niente, si muove veloce come un giaguaro, a volte sembra capace di leggere nel pensiero.<br/>Finalmente l’atmosfera si alleggerisce, le ragazze hanno ripreso a ridere fra loro fin quando una si volta verso di me e di seguito tutte le altre.<br/>Kelly lascia la ragazza che ha chiamato Camy e mi si avvicina.<br/>“Ragazze, lei è Jade Martin.” Dice semplicemente.<br/>Camy fa una faccia strana.<br/>“Quella Jade Martin?” Chiede socchiudendo gli occhi.<br/>“Se fai battute idiote saprò vendicarmi.” Risponde Kelly con fare intimidatorio.<br/>L’altra solleva le braccia.<br/>“Per carità. Non sia mai.”<br/>Sorride e viene verso di me. Mi porge la mano presentandosi.<br/>“Io sono Camy, piacere di conoscerti Jade.”<br/>Ricambio la stretta forte e decisa della ragazza. Lei mi osserva sorridente.<br/>“Piacere mio.” Rispondo cercando di sembrare il più serena possibile.<br/>“Camille per le amiche.” Continua Kelly scoppiando a ridere.<br/>“Se mi chiami Camille in pubblico ti stendo.” Dice la moretta rivolgendosi prima a me  e poi di nuovo a Kelly dandole della stronza. Le due iniziano a rincorrersi per la stanza mentre le altre alzano gli occhi al cielo e vengono dalla mia parte.<br/>“Non farci caso, loro due insieme sono sempre così. Non fanno che litigare e fare pace, due vere idiote.” Afferma un’altra del gruppo che mi porge la mano e dice di chiamarsi Bea. Ha i capelli nerissimi e due occhi verdi chiari davvero sensazionali.<br/>“Beatrice.” Interviene di nuovo Kelly mentre continua a giocare con Camy.<br/>“A me non interessa se mi si chiama Bea o Beatrice, perciò puoi chiamarmi come vuoi.” Continua la ragazza scuotendo la testa.<br/>“Sono proprio due sceme, non farci caso.” Interviene un’altra dandomi la mano anche lei.<br/>Così faccio la conoscenza anche di Chloe e Sarah.<br/>“Non aver paura, di solito si comportano da persone normali, ma a volte fanno le stupide, devi abituarti se vuoi entrare nel nostro gruppo.” Continua Bea.<br/>Sorrido e continuo a guardare Kelly e Camy che finalmente si sono fermate e stanno ridendo come pazze. Quando Kelly torna a guardarmi sento ancora quel brivido pervadere tutto il mio corpo.<br/>Il tutto dura pochi istanti poi abbraccia di nuovo la sua amica ed infine torna verso di me.<br/>“Non ti preoccupare Jade, abbaiamo, ma non mordiamo. Il fatto è che Camy ed io ci conosciamo da tutta la vita e ci vogliamo bene come sorelle. Anche se a volte potrebbe sembrare il contrario.” Dice dando uno spintone alla sua amica.<br/>Anche le altre ridono, non sembrano sorprese dall’atteggiamento di Kelly.<br/>“Sei di buon umore sorella, come mai?” Chiede ammiccando Camy.<br/>“Non posso essere felice? C’è qualcosa di strano?” Risponde Kelly col sorriso sulle labbra.<br/>“Non volevo dire questo, è bello che tu sia così felice, ma … insomma … c’è forse un motivo particolare?” Insiste guardando me.<br/>Kelly le sorride.<br/>“Sei troppo curiosa sorella, trattieniti.” Termina trascinandomi fuori dal rifugio.<br/>Le ragazze escono dietro di noi, e ridendo e scherzando torniamo sul sentiero.<br/>“Adesso che facciamo? Torniamo a casa o ci godiamo il resto della giornata?” Chiede Bea.<br/>“Facciamo un giro veloce, dobbiamo per forza prendere il pullman delle tre o arriveremo a casa troppo tardi.” Decide, come sempre, Kelly.<br/>“Allora possiamo  gironzolare ancora per un’ora.  Dove andiamo?” Chiede Chloe.<br/>“Seguitemi.” Ordina ancora Kelly.<br/>Torniamo verso il sentiero principale e vediamo della gente che lo sta percorrendo in direzione del villaggio dei nativi.<br/>Quando arriviamo ci divertiamo a visitare tutte le casette. Kelly mi tiene per mano  e mi trascina letteralmente. E’ allegra e spensierata e ne sono felice, ma per me non è lo stesso. Lei è diversa insieme alle sue amiche, si sta comportando come due giorni fa sul traghetto mentre io me ne sto sulle mie, silenziosa e seria. Kelly cerca di coinvolgermi, ma vede che non è da me ridere e scherzare in quel modo.<br/>Tornate nella piazzetta del piccolo villaggio Chloe si siede a gambe incrociate davanti ad un totem.<br/>“Dai ragazze, mettiamoci a meditare e cerchiamo di aprire i chakra come stavano facendo Kelly e Jade dentro il capanno.” Interviene un po’ a sproposito Camy.<br/>Kelly ride divertita, ma quando si gira verso di me che al contrario sono seria e anche un po’ infastidita cambia subito umore e mi lascia la mano.<br/>“Dai ragazze smettetela, è ora di tornare indietro, voglio passare in pasticceria prima di ripartire.”<br/>“Sì ci sto.” Interviene Chloe tutta contenta.<br/>Ci rimettiamo in cammino in senso contrario e a passo piuttosto spedito, siamo decisamente in ritardo.<br/>La visita alla pasticceria è veloce. Le ragazze se ne restano a guardare inebetite tutta quella cioccolata mentre Kelly ne compra un po’. Io resto in disparte.<br/>Dieci minuti dopo siamo già sul pullman di ritorno a Vancouver. Ci sediamo a coppie, Chloe e Sarah, Bea e Camy ed ovviamente Kelly si siede al mio fianco. Riprende la busta con le scatoline che ha comprato e ne passa una per una alle sue amiche che felicemente sorprese si gustano la cioccolata durante tutto il viaggio parlottando fin troppo rumorosamente.<br/>Kelly mi osserva, probabilmente si è accorta che sono diventata improvvisamente seria.<br/>Estrae l’ultima scatola dalla busta e me la passa.<br/>“Questa è per te. E’ cioccolata all’arancia, la più buona, secondo me.” Dice tornando seria.<br/>L’apro e ce n’è proprio un bel pezzo a forma di cuore. Sorrido, ne spezzo un po’ e glielo passo.<br/>“Grazie.” Dice stavolta con un lieve sorriso.<br/>Finalmente le ragazze si sono calmate, sembra quasi che la cioccolata abbia avuto un effetto soporifero perché un paio di loro si appisolano.<br/>Kelly riprende a guardare fuori dal finestrino, improvvisamente si è fatta seria e triste. Forse sta pensando alla madre e al fatto che una volta a casa dovrà aspettarsi una bella lavata di testa, la stessa cosa che mi aspetto io da Jo. <br/>Una volta tornate in città corriamo al traghetto che sta quasi per ripartire senza di noi. Facciamo appena in tempo. Ci sediamo su delle panche vicine al parapetto e le ragazze iniziano a fissare un paio di ragazzetti poco più avanti che fanno finta di niente, pur avendo capito di essere l’oggetto dell’attenzione delle amiche di Kelly.<br/>Io sono seria e non partecipo molto ai discorsi. Kelly si alza prendendomi per mano e trascinandomi poco più in là.<br/>“Non ti stai divertendo vero? La compagnia di cinque liceali non è di tuo gradimento a quanto pare.” Dice con una certa nota di disappunto. <br/>“Sono un po’ invadenti e siamo un po’ troppo rumorose quando stiamo insieme, ma ti assicuro che siamo delle brave ragazze. Non siamo così stupide come pensi.” Dice ancora un po’ scocciata.<br/>“Non ho mai detto che siete delle stupide.” Rispondo piccata.<br/>“Ma te ne resti in disparte e sei palesemente infastidita dalle nostre chiacchiere.” Insiste ancora più irritata. <br/>Credo che finirà male questa conversazione se non calmo un po’ i toni.<br/>“Sono un lupo solitario.” Continuo con voce pacata.<br/>Kelly non risponde subito. Il suo sguardo è perso a fissare l’oceano che separa la terraferma dalla piccola isola dove ci stiamo dirigendo.<br/>“Non stai bene insieme alle mie amiche vero?” Chiede quasi con timore.<br/>“Ma no che dici, sono molto carine e simpatiche. Sono io quella scorbutica. Non mi è mai piaciuta la confusione. La mia migliore amica è Jo, alla tua età io uscivo sempre e solo con lei.<br/>Kelly resta in silenzio, sembra accettare questa mia spiegazione.<br/>Anche io ora guardo l’orizzonte mentre cerco di farle capire che se non sono più così brillante è solo perché avrei voluto stare da sola con lei, perché questa giornata era solo nostra. Mentre glielo dico mi rendo conto che ho proprio bisogno di stare con lei, ne ho voglia, un desiderio a volte incontrollabile.<br/>“Cosa non ti piace di noi? Ti sembriamo troppo ragazzine? Siamo troppo piccole per te?”<br/>Mi chiede abbassando il tono di voce, sembra improvvisamente timida.<br/>“Kelly, se il mio umore è cambiato non dipende dalle tue amiche, ma solo dal fatto che avrei voluto restare da sola con te. Lo so ti posso sembrare infantile ma …”<br/>Lei mi prende la mano e quando mi volto a guardarla vedo ancora quella luce che mi piace tanto nei suoi occhi.<br/>Sorride come se le avessi svelato un grande segreto.<br/>“Davvero?” Insiste.<br/>“Avevo immaginato una giornata con un finale un tantino diverso.” Le spiego tornando a fissare l’oceano confondersi con l’orizzonte.<br/>“Non tutto è perduto, stanotte potremmo vederci alla casetta sull’albero.” Propone lei ammiccando.<br/>“Non sai quanto lo vorrei, ma non sfidiamo la sorte. Dobbiamo tornare entrambe a casa o saranno guai. Purtroppo dobbiamo affrontare la realtà.” Ho il coraggio di dirle.<br/>“Cosa vuoi dire, che non abbiamo un futuro insieme?” Mi domanda cambiando di nuovo umore.<br/>“Sto solo dicendo che abbiamo una vita che ci aspetta. Io devo tornare da mia nonna e affrontare i miei fantasmi e tu devi tornare a casa e domani a scuola. Sono due giorni che non vai, tua madre sarà già stata avvisata delle tue assenze. Forse vi stanno cercando tutte, ma anche se si solleverà un putiferio ricorda  che per te ci sarò sempre, che sei importante per me e che non ti lascerò sola.”<br/>Le parole mi escono come un fiume in piena e forse sono più meravigliata di lei che porta la sua mano sul mio volto cercando la mia attenzione.<br/>“Hai detto una cosa bellissima. Era tanto tempo che qualcuno non mi faceva sentire così importante, così a…” Si interrompe.<br/>Cosa stava per dire?<br/>“Ehi voi due piccioncine smettetela di tubare e tornate a terra con noi comuni mortali. Stiamo tornando a casa dopo due giorni di assenza da scuola, sapete tutte cosa vuol dire questo, vero? E tu guerriera alfa dei miei stivali, tira fuori un’idea per non farci espellere da scuola.”<br/>Interviene Camy rompendo ancora un momento magico fra di noi. Certo che questa tipa trova sempre il momento meno opportuno per entrare in scena, ma non so per quale ragione non riesco a odiarla, è troppo simpatica.<br/>Kelly ed io ci guardiamo.<br/>“Dico a mia madre che ho avuto un momento di crisi e sono scappata e che voi mi avete seguita e avete cercato di trattenermi. Che ne pensate ragazze?” Chiede alle sue amiche.<br/>Tutte accettano l’idea, ma hanno i loro dubbi che i genitori ci credano.<br/>Certo che Kelly è davvero incredibile. In alcuni momenti sembra fredda e insensibile mentre ora si sta assumendo la colpa di tutto pur di salvare le sue amiche. Questa ragazza è davvero un mistero, una creatura unica nel suo genere, una donna sorprendente in tutti i sensi, una femmina alfa … e che femmina. Ormai ne sono sicura, lo sento dalle vibrazioni che emana, dal profumo della sua pelle, dal potere dei suoi occhi, lei è come me, un’alfa. Forse un po’ troppo istintiva, ma riesce a usare le sue capacità molto meglio di me che le ho sempre respinte, ma che ora dovrò imparare ad accettare e ad usare nel migliore dei modi.<br/>In mezzo al bosco avevo percepito qualcosa, sentivo che sarebbe arrivato qualcuno, ma poi mi sono fatta distrarre da Kelly. Lei invece, nonostante stessimo vivendo un momento molto intimo e appassionato, è rimasta concentrata e le ha sentite. Eudora ha ragione, le persone come noi hanno capacità che devono imparare ad usare e che non possono rinnegare, l’ho capito oggi. Devo prenderne coscienza al più presto.<br/>Sono sempre più colpita da Kelly che ora sta scherzando con le amiche. Sembra non aver paura di dover affrontare le conseguenze di questa giornata, mentre io al contrario ne ho tanta. Sento che succederà il finimondo e che la pagheremo molto cara per questa scappatella, ma sento anche che questa giornata dovevamo viverla insieme per capire quanto siamo importanti l’una per l’altra.<br/>Ogni tanto Kelly si ferma a guardarmi e sorride. Il suo sorriso è limpido e sincero proprio come quello che aveva nella casetta sull’albero quando abbiamo cantato a squarciagola. Solo ora mi ricordo di un particolare non da poco, dopo domani è il suo compleanno e compirà diciotto anni. Devo pensare a come festeggiarlo, ma mi chiedo davvero cosa potrò fare dopo che sua madre avrà deciso la sua punizione, perché ovviamente nessuno crederà alla sua scusa.<br/>Kelly non sembra spaventata, ma so che litigare con la madre la farà soffrire e soffro anche io sapendo di non poterla aiutare in alcun modo se non facendole sentire la mia presenza e tutto l’amore che provo per lei.<br/>Non gliel’ho ancora detto, ma potrei confidarglielo proprio per il suo compleanno.<br/>Quando scendiamo a terra l’umore generale è notevolmente cambiato, tutte si sono abbacchiate e sono terrorizzate di affrontare le rispettive famiglie.<br/>“Ehi ragazze, io non ho detto niente, ma mia madre mi ha cercata al telefono.” Esordisce Chloe.<br/>Ad una ad una tutte confermano la stessa cosa, tutte tranne Kelly che non ha nemmeno controllato il telefono, anche se l’ho sentito vibrare in modalità silenziosa più di una volta e di sicuro lo ha sentito anche lei.<br/>Il ritorno alla realtà sarà peggiore del previsto e quello che succederà sarà dovuto per la maggior parte per colpa mia. Se non fossimo state insieme nella casa sull’albero l’altra notte Kelly sarebbe tornata a casa prima, non avrebbe litigato con la madre e oggi non sarebbe scappata via. Avrebbe lasciato la scuola solo per un giorno e non sarebbe stato così imperdonabile, già … io sono imperdonabile. Come ho potuto permettere tutto questo? Sono stata un’egoista, ho pensato solo a me stessa e al mio desiderio di stare con lei.<br/>Ci fermiamo a pochi passi dall’auto di Kelly che si offre di accompagnare tutte le amiche a casa. Una donna dall’aria furiosa si avvicina a noi mentre le ragazze discutono e sono distratte.<br/>Afferra Chloe sotto braccio che sobbalza per la paura, non aspettandosi quella presa ferrea.<br/>“Adesso andiamo a casa e facciamo i conti, Sarah vieni con noi, sono già d’accordo con tua madre. Ma come ti è saltato in mente di saltare la scuola e andartene addirittura in città?” Chiede ancora alla figlia.<br/>La donna non guarda nemmeno le altre ragazze e sembra quasi evitare Kelly che invece la osserva forse in modo un po’ troppo sfrontato.<br/>“Signora non se la prenda con le ragazze, hanno solo cercato di aiutarmi, stavo male e …” Kelly viene interrotta.<br/>“Tu è meglio che stai zitta, ma questa è l’ultima volta che mia figlia esce con te, la tua compagnia la sta rovinando e non ti permetterò di compromettere anche la sua reputazione. Questo è poco ma sicuro.” Dice strattonando la figlia.<br/>“Mamma che dici, Kelly non ha rovinato proprio niente. Io ho voluto seguirla per …”<br/>“Basta adesso, ogni parola in più che dirai resterai un giorno in più segregata in casa. Se non la smetti non ne uscirai nemmeno per la laurea.”<br/>Chloe ammutolisce, ci saluta frettolosamente con la mano e lo stesso Sarah che non ha detto nemmeno una parola.<br/>Siamo ancora ferme ed incredule per quello che è accaduto. Kelly si è giustamente innervosita. Nel sentire le parole di quella donna lo sono anche io. Povero il mio amore, quella stronza l’ha trattata come fosse una poco di buono.<br/>“Ehi sorella.” Dice Camy rompendo l’atmosfera imbarazzante che si è creata. “Perché non riaccompagni Bea e me? Non ho voglia di andare a piedi.”<br/>Noto una lacrima che Kelly si asciuga subito con le dita. Fa la ragazza forte, ma so quanto quelle parole l’abbiano ferita. Sono molto preoccupata per lei, sicuramente la madre l’aggredirà ed io non potrò aiutarla.<br/>“Non ti preoccupare per noi sorellina, andrà tutto bene. Fammi sapere  quando durerà la reclusione. A questo punto mi dispiace per te, ma la tua festa di compleanno credo che dovrà essere rimandata.” Dice sorridendole amichevolmente. Kelly non risponde nemmeno.<br/>Mi guarda per alcuni secondi, la sua espressione è triste, ma fa un gran sorriso e avvicinatasi mi dà un bacio sulla guancia.<br/>“Ci sentiamo dopo.” Dice sottovoce stringendomi la mano.<br/>In questo preciso momento mi rendo conto di quanto l’amo, di quanto sono in pensiero per lei e per quello che succederà una volta a casa.<br/>Le afferro il braccio senza nemmeno rendermene conto.<br/>Lei si volta sorpresa e guarda la mia mano. Io la lascio e lei mi fa un gran sorriso.<br/>“Non ti preoccupare per me, non mi succederà niente. E’ mia madre, non credo che mi ucciderà.” Dice avendo capito la ragione della mia preoccupazione.<br/>“Chiamami a qualsiasi ora e se non puoi parlare mandami un messaggio.” Le sussurro ansiosa.<br/>Cerco di trattenermi, ma avrei una voglia pazza di stringerla forte e darle un bacio.<br/>“Non mi addormenterò senza sapere che stai bene.” Concludo.<br/>Kelly sale in auto e parte poco dopo sgommando mentre Camy e Bea mi salutano con la mano.<br/>Le osservo fin quando la sua auto non sparisce in fondo alla via.<br/>Resto per alcuni minuti inebetita, so benissimo quello che succederà e non posso accettare che Kelly venga punita per una responsabilità anche mia, soprattutto mia.<br/>Raggiungo la motocicletta e decido di andare a casa sua anche se non so ancora come farò per aiutarla.<br/>Arrivo quando lei sta entrando in casa e la madre le inveisce contro.<br/>Passo con la moto e lei ne riconosce il rumore voltandosi verso la strada. La madre segue il suo sguardo poi ricomincia a rimproverarla. L’afferra per il braccio, è veramente arrabbiata.<br/>Parcheggio e torno indietro verso la loro casa.<br/>Oltrepasso il muro di cinta senza troppi problemi, ora sono dentro al giardino, non posso sentire distintamente quello che si dicono così mi concentro. Immaginavo di utilizzare queste mie capacità per qualcosa di diverso che spiare. Mi appoggio alla parete di casa, chiudo gli occhi ed inizio ad ascoltare tutto ciò che mi circonda. Sento il cinguettio degli uccellini, alcune auto in lontananza, un’ape che sta volando sulle rose in mezzo al prato. Ci sono tanti rumori che mi distraggono, ma se aumento la concentrazione inizio a sentirle. Sono dall’altra parte della casa, la madre di Kelly è furiosa.<br/>Sento il suo cuore battere velocemente, non è impaurita e nemmeno arrabbiata, percepisco più che altro rassegnazione e pian piano inizio a sentire quello che si stanno dicendo.<br/>“Possibile che tu non riesca a capire che non puoi fare tutto quello che vuoi? Che soprattutto non puoi coinvolgere le tue amiche. Ti rendi conto o no che le stai danneggiando, stai facendo del male a loro e a te stessa e non dimenticare che sei la figlia del sindaco.”<br/>Qualche attimo di silenzio poi riconosco la voce calda e stranamente pacata di Kelly.<br/>“Ecco cosa ti dispiace di più. Non sei preoccupata per me, ma per la figura che farai a causa mia. La figlia degenere del sindaco, non solo fa la puttana coi ragazzi, ora cerca di coinvolgere anche le sue amiche. E’ una poco di buono … proprio come sua madre.”<br/>Sento il rumore di uno schiaffo e poi il silenzio. Alcuni istanti ed infine odo passi veloci. E’ sicuramente Kelly che sale le scale per raggiungere la sua stanza.<br/>Entra in camera sua ed io salgo arrampicandomi su una grata che fiancheggia la villetta. Non è difficile per me raggiungere la sua stanza. So che lei è lì anche se non sono mai stata in questa casa.<br/>Salgo sul tetto e mi affaccio alla finestra. La vedo seduta sul letto, sta fissando proprio me che sono alla finestra. Resta alcuni istanti senza fare niente e non so bene nemmeno io come comportarmi. Pensavo che aprisse e mi abbracciasse sfogandosi del suo dolore, invece mi fissa e sembra che non mi veda nemmeno.<br/>Finalmente si alza in piedi e viene verso la finestra la apre e le poche parole che dice mi lasciano senza fiato.<br/>“Cosa sei venuta a fare? A vedere com’è deprimente la mia vita? Vattene … vattene e non tornare mai più, la nostra storia non ha futuro.”<br/>Chiude la finestra e la tendina lasciandomi lì come una imbecille.<br/>Ma cosa sta succedendo? Perché mi ha detto quelle cose? Volevo solo poterle stare vicino,  volevo che non si sentisse sola e abbandonata. Volevo farla sentire amata e lei mi ha cacciato via.<br/>Sono ancora frastornata quando scendo la grata facendo attenzione a non fare rumore.<br/>Esco furtivamente dal giardino di casa e mi dirigo alla moto.<br/>Ora cosa faccio? Dove vado? Non ho voglia di tornare da Jo e nemmeno da mia nonna. Scrivo ad entrambe che stanotte non rientrerò e mi dirigo alla casa sull’albero.<br/>Forse non dovrei andare proprio alla casetta, Kelly mi ha dato il ben servito ed io ancora non mi capacito delle sue parole. Ripenso alla sua espressione vuota, a quegli occhi di solito così belli e intensi ora quasi privi di luce.<br/>Entro nella casetta, accendo la luce e mi siedo sul letto restando ferma lì a pensare a tutta questa storia assurda e alla sua reazione. Non riesco proprio a crederci, non può avermi cacciata via in quel modo, anche se posso capire che fosse sconvolta dopo la lite e lo schiaffo della madre.<br/>Sono davvero confusa e sento gli occhi iniziare a bruciarmi, ma non piangerò, non è da me.<br/>Mi giro e guardo il letto, sul cuscino c’è ancora il messaggio che avevo lasciato proprio a lei che ora riprendo e appallottolo gettandolo a terra.<br/>Più ripenso a quello che è successo più mi sale una gran rabbia. Mi rimetto in piedi e decido di andarmene via da lì, mi ha cacciata, non posso dormire a casa sua.<br/>Sto per uscire quando sento la sua presenza, non so come abbia fatto, ma è sicuramente fuori da questa porta. E’ incredibile non ha fatto alcun rumore, ma sento il profumo inebriante della sua pelle, ce l’ho in testa ed in ogni cellula del mio corpo.<br/>Quello che sta succedendo fra noi due è qualcosa di indescrivibile e quasi impossibile. E’ ferma davanti alla porta, forse aspetta che mi accorga di lei come la notte che arrivai io e lei mi aprì la porta senza nemmeno che bussassi.<br/>Dentro di me un tumulto di sensazioni, di emozioni. Mi ha cacciato da casa, vorrei riuscire ad aprire la porta e andarmene lasciandola qui da sola, ma so già che quando la vedrò impazzirò dalla voglia di stringerla tra le mie braccia.<br/>Questa volta cercherò di trattenermi, voglio vedere come si comporterà e se sarà lei a fare la prima mossa.<br/>Anche se per me sarà difficilissimo stavolta vedrò di controllarmi e di far decidere lei.<br/>Avvicino la mano alla maniglia e la giro. Apro lentamente la porta e lei è lì, davanti a me, più bella e seducente che mai. Ha i capelli scompigliati, indossa abbigliamento sportivo e sneakers ai piedi. Mi soffermo a fissarle il viso inespressivo. Non è truccata e ammetto che acqua e sapone è ancora più bella.<br/>Ci guardiamo entrambe, nessuna delle due si muove, stiamo trattenendo il respiro. Qualche altro istante poi lei fa un passo avanti ed io uno indietro.<br/>Entra nella casetta e chiude la porta alle sue spalle. Il mio viso è inespressivo come il suo, non voglio che capisca cosa penso e cosa ho intenzione di fare. Non appena farà un altro passo io la sposterò e me ne andrò, la ripagherò con la sua stessa moneta, ormai sono decisa. Non posso farmi trattare così da lei, non sono il suo burattino anche se resisterle è quasi impossibile.<br/>Continuiamo a guardarci, probabilmente cercherà di prendere in mano la situazione e come al solito tenterà di controllarmi come ha sempre fatto fino ad ora, seducendomi.<br/>Aspetto che si faccia avanti, che magari tenti di baciarmi come fa sempre lei, con quella passione che un essere umano non è capace di respingere, alla quale non si può resistere.<br/>Sono pronta a tutto, non mi farò sottomettere, non lo farò mai.<br/>Sto quasi per andarmene quando lei abbassa lo sguardo e appoggia la testa sulla mia spalla. Sento il suo corpo contro il mio e torna la febbre, la voglia di prenderla, qui ora, ma stavolta lei non reagisce come immaginavo. Resta a braccia basse, non si muove, col capo appoggiato a me, sento il suo respiro sul collo e la pelle si increspa.<br/>Sto cedendo lo sento, le sto concedendo troppo potere, non dovrei permetterglielo, ma quando lei scoppia a piangere come una bambina io non posso fare a meno di stringerla a me, di confortarla anche se non dico niente, basta il calore del mio abbraccio per farle capire quanto le voglia bene.<br/>Ora è aggrappata a me e finalmente, per la prima volta da quando ci siamo conosciute, si lascia andare. Piange, sta singhiozzando, non riesce a calmarsi.<br/>Io la stringo e le accarezzo il capo, cerco di placare la sua ansia. Sento che ha paura, per la prima volta mi permette di avvicinarmi a lei, di capire e sentire le sue emozioni.<br/>Non è un robot, ma solo una ragazzina che sta soffrendo tanto, ma che ancora non ha trovato il coraggio di parlarmi del suo dolore.<br/>Cosa sta succedendo Kelly? Cosa ti tormenta così tanto? Da cosa ti stai nascondendo o da cosa stai scappando? Forse da me? Da tua madre? Dai tuoi ricordi dolorosi?<br/>“Dimmi tutto Kelly, fidati di me. Tira fuori le tue paure, non sei una debole se lo fai.” Riesco a dirle continuando a stringerla fra le mie braccia.<br/>Lei solleva il capo e mi guarda. Ha gli occhi rossi e pieni di lacrime, il nasino viola e gonfio come le labbra.<br/>Si copre il viso con le mani, sembra si vergogni di farsi vedere così, ma io le prendo con le mie e le abbasso. Le sollevo il mento e la guardo ancora.<br/>“Non sei mai stata tanto bella come ora, che hai il coraggio di mostrarmi la tua anima.”<br/>Kelly mi si getta al collo e mi stringe forte. Ricomincia a piangere più forte di prima. Finalmente sta buttando fuori tutto il suo dolore senza trattenersi più. Sono felice che abbia capito di potersi fidare di me e stia riuscendo a mostrarmi le sue fragilità.<br/>“Ti racconterò tutto, ma tu … ti supplico … non mi lasciare.” Mi chiede continuando a piangere.<br/>La stringo di più e la invito a sedersi sul letto. Lei obbedisce, si siede accanto a me, mi prende la mano ed appoggia il capo sulla mia spalla.<br/>“Da bambina non ero come ora … ero fragile e …”<br/>Inizia il suo racconto.</p><p> </p><p>Note autrice:</p><p> </p><p>Scusate per questo aggiornamento, sicuramente vi sarà sembrato noioso, ma dovevo per forza scrivere questo capitolo di passaggio per il colpo di scena del prossimo.</p><p>Spero di non deludere le vostre aspettative, siamo al momento delle prime rivelazioni della storia.</p><p>Ringrazio tutti quelli che leggeranno, che lasceranno un kudos e un commento. Grazie di cuore e un saluto speciale ad una persona che continua pazientemente a seguirmi e consigliarmi.</p><p>Andrà tutto bene.</p><p>A presto</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Il racconto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capitolo 6</p><p>Il racconto</p><p> </p><p>Siamo l’una affianco all’altra sedute sul letto. Kelly è agitata, sembra sconvolta, stento a riconoscerla. Posso sentire distintamente il ritmo veloce del suo cuore e percepisco anche l’ansia che la divora. Sarà successo qualcos’altro con la madre? Non so cosa pensare finché lei inizia a parlare. La sua voce è inizialmente tremolante, insicura, non sembra nemmeno la sua, poi prende coraggio.<br/>
“Da bambina non ero come ora … ero fragile e … non ricordo molto della mia prima infanzia se non che venivo sballottata da un ospedale all’altro e che ogni tanto vedevo i miei genitori piangere di nascosto.<br/>
Erano sempre molto tristi e lo ero anche io. Ero debole, sempre stanca e non riuscivo nemmeno a giocare con gli altri bambini. Fu così fino all’età di cinque anni, poi accadde qualcosa che cambiò completamente la mia vita e anche quella della mia famiglia.”<br/>
Si ferma un attimo e tira su col naso. Si appoggia meglio sulla mia spalla mentre io continuo a stringerle la mano. Lei ci si aggrappa come se rischiasse di cadere da un dirupo.<br/>
Continuando a fissare un punto imprecisato davanti a lei prosegue la sua storia.<br/>
“Una mattina fui ricoverata d’urgenza per una delle mie crisi respiratorie e quel giorno successe qualcosa. Non rammento quello che capitò prima del mio arrivo all’ospedale, ero stanca, debilitata, quasi in stato di incoscienza. Ho solo il ricordo della fretta di mio padre di arrivare in tempo e mia madre che mi stringeva al petto piangendo. Venni adagiata su un lettino e da lì fu il buio. Quando mi risvegliai ero decisamente un’altra persona.<br/>
Nel momento stesso in cui riaprii gli occhi compresi che era cambiato tutto, sentii qualcosa di diverso dentro di me e percepii un’energia che non avevo mai avuto prima.<br/>
Ero piccola quindi non compresi cosa mi avessero fatto, me lo spiegarono anni dopo che avevo subito un trapianto di midollo e che miracolosamente ero guarita dalla mia malattia.<br/>
Quando tornammo a casa dopo l’intervento ero piena di vita, di voglia di muovermi, giocare, stare in mezzo agli altri bambini, insomma avevo ritrovato la voglia di vivere e mi sentivo come un vulcano in eruzione.<br/>
La mia esuberanza era tale che mia madre stentava a starmi dietro. Ero diventata una bambina iperattiva tanto che i miei mi portarono anche da una psicologa che spiegò loro che passando così velocemente dalla malattia alla guarigione stava venendo fuori tutta la vitalità che mi era mancata fino a quel momento. Sarebbe stata una cosa temporanea, affermò sicura la dottoressa, ma non fu così.<br/>
Avevo appena compiuto sei anni quando conobbi Camilla, un paio di mesi dopo l’operazione. Era una bambina schiva e taciturna, non aveva tanti amici a scuola, ma era molto intelligente e sveglia e l’intensità dei suoi occhi mi colpì. Lei sarebbe diventata la mia migliore amica, lo decisi appena ci guardammo e così fu. Ci misi un po’ a farla sciogliere, ma qualche mese dopo eravamo diventate inseparabili. I miei la invitavano sempre a casa mia e devo ammettere che la sua vicinanza mi faceva bene. Lei riusciva a moderare i miei scatti di iperattività.<br/>
La mamma invitava sempre delle bambine per giocare, ma solo Camy riusciva ad accettare o forse a sopportare la mia voglia di essere sempre il centro dell’attenzione di tutti. All’inizio casa nostra era sempre piena di grida festose e liti furiose, dopo appena un mese non venne più nessuno, eravamo sempre e solo Camy ed io.<br/>
Ben presto mi ritrovai a spiare i miei genitori litigare invece che piangere. Ero diventata un’altro tipo di incubo per loro, passati dalla paura di perdermi alla necessità di mettermi continuamente in punizione.<br/>
Sui loro volti tornò di nuovo la tristezza, in un modo o nell’altro continuavo ad essere la fonte delle loro preoccupazioni.<br/>
Ad otto anni persi mio padre in un incidente stradale …” si ferma alcuni secondi e fa un lungo sospiro cercando di trattenere il pianto.<br/>
“Mia madre non versò una lacrima, non la vidi piangere nemmeno il giorno del suo funerale, ma per me fu davvero devastante il dolore che provai. Passai il periodo peggiore della mia vita. Piangevo, poi improvvisamente volevo giocare e mamma chiamava la madre di Camilla per portarla da me. Mentre giocavamo esplodevo in pianti inconsolabili poi come se niente fosse riprendevo a giocare. La psicologa non sapeva più che fare per me, solo Camy riusciva a calmarmi, la sua presenza  fu davvero fondamentale.<br/>
Intanto mia madre, per riuscire a mantenerci, aveva ripreso a lavorare ed era sempre fuori casa. Per non lasciarmi sola fu costretta ad assumere una governante che si occupasse di me dal mio rientro dalla scuola. Teresa era una donna dolcissima e molto paziente, fu grazie a lei che riuscii a superare il dolore per la perdita di mio padre. Lei mi coccolava, mi dimostrava affetto, cosa che mia madre non faceva mai.<br/>
Passarono gli anni e grazie a Camy e a Teresa riuscii ad andare avanti, a superare il dolore e ad imparare a contenermi. Tornò una certa normalità, fino alla mia adolescenza, fino a quando non conobbi te.”<br/>
Kelly si ferma mentre il mio cuore inizia a battere più velocemente. A cosa si riferisce?<br/>
Continua a rifugiarsi nell’incavo del mio collo, ha quasi timore di guardarmi. Non sembra lei in questo momento, non pensavo potesse essere anche timida, lei sempre così vitale ed egocentrica.<br/>
“Il giorno che ti vidi alle gare giovanili cambiò tutto nella mia vita … di nuovo. Sentii qualcosa risvegliarsi dentro di me, esattamente com’era successo riprendendomi dall’anestesia del trapianto. La tua vicinanza mi turbava a tal punto da procurarmi quasi un dolore fisico. Dopo averti conosciuta, il non poterti avere al mio fianco, non poterti toccare o abbracciare era terribile per me. Ti pensavo in continuazione, ma ero ancora piccola e non sapevo come farmi notare. Provai solo con la lettera e non ottenendo risposta da parte tua pensai che non fossi interessata. Ci soffrii moltissimo, ma cosa potevo fare? Kat era bella, intelligente, una donna. Io ero il brutto anatroccolo ancora.<br/>
Con la pubertà non cambiò solo il mio corpo, ma anche altre cose … insomma…”<br/>
Si ferma e mi guarda negli occhi. Ora il suo sguardo è così intenso che mi confonde.<br/>
“Forse non dovrei dirtelo, ma non voglio avere segreti con te quindi ti racconterò ogni cosa anche<br/>
se ho paura che tu … che tu pensi che sia una pazza. Quello che mi è successo … è qualcosa di incredibile.”<br/>
Inizio a tremare mentre nella mia mente si fa sempre più concreta l’idea che avevo sempre avuto di lei.<br/>
“E’ molto difficile per me parlare di questo … mi sento in imbarazzo … ma le cose stanno così. Durante la mia adolescenza iniziai a notare dei cambiamenti molto particolari in me, l’udito, la vista e l’olfatto divennero più acuti. Sviluppai una specie di sesto senso che mi avvertiva in anticipo del pericolo.<br/>
Iniziai ad essere fisicamente più forte, nonostante il mio corpo non fosse più prestante di prima. Tutta una serie di cambiamenti che non avevano una spiegazione logica e soprattutto umana. Fu difficile adeguarsi a questo mio nuovo stato e soprattutto a non farlo notare a nessuno, se non a Camy che continuò a sopportare tutto solo per il grande affetto che provava per me. Col passare del tempo imparai anche ad utilizzare queste nuove capacità che oggi sono molto utili per me, ma che a volte mi spaventano e mi fanno sentire … quasi … un mostro. Spesso mi chiedo da dove vengano, perché questa cosa sia toccata proprio a me. Ora che sei tornata sta cambiando tutto di nuovo perché quello che provo quando ti sono accanto è qualcosa di davvero assurdo.”<br/>
Continua a guardarmi, la sua espressione sta cambiando. Sento la febbre crescere dentro di lei, proprio come sta succedendo a me. Ora lo so, anche lei è un’alfa, ma perché non lo dice apertamente? Perché insiste con la storia delle capacità particolari? Se lei è una di noi, vuol dire che lo sono anche i genitori. Non le avranno mai spiegato cosa ci succede durante la puberta? O forse glielo avranno tenuto nascosto per evitare che prendesse consapevolezza di quello che è e diventasse ancora più incontenibile di quanto già non fosse? Non posso credere che le abbiano taciuto una cosa simile, sarebbe una cattiveria dover imparare a gestire certe necessità e capacità senza sapere da dove vengono e perché.<br/>
Mentre io continuo a riflettere lei mi accarezza il volto con la mano e riprende a parlare.<br/>
“Ti sento Jade, sento la tua presenza, la vicinanza, il profumo della tua pelle mi fa impazzire. Ti penso in continuazione e non ho pace fin quando non ti sono accanto. Devo imparare a contenermi quando sono con te, perché tu mi scuoti fin nel profondo delle viscere e non è solo desiderio fisico c’è dell’altro, c’è molto di più. E’ qualcosa di intenso e profondo che proprio non riesco a controllare e che mi fa star bene e male insieme. Ho bisogno di vederti, ti toccarti, proprio come ora.”<br/>
Kelly mi divora con lo sguardo e l’animale che è in me scalpita, vuole uscire, è incontenibile. Faccio uno sforzo sovrumano per resisterle e per controllare la voglia pazza di fare l’amore con lei.<br/>
Questo non sopporto della mia natura, il fatto che l’istinto diventi più forte e prenda il sopravvento su tutto al punto da sottomettermi, da impedirmi di fare la cosa giusta. In questo momento c’è solo la febbre e un desiderio inarrestabile. Sto per baciarla quando miracolosamente riesco a riprendere il possesso delle mie facoltà. Mi alzo dal letto ed inizio a passeggiare per la casetta. Kelly mi guarda con timore. Forse teme che le sue parole mi abbiano spaventata. Devo spiegarle che non ce l’ho con lei e devo anche riuscire a trovare le parole giuste per dirle chi siamo.<br/>
“Jade ...” Mi chiama e mi guarda confusa.<br/>
“Devo dirti una cosa …” Esordisco quasi spaventandola. Penserà che sto per lasciarla.<br/>
Non risponde e aspetta che io continui. La sua espressione sembra quasi rassegnata.<br/>
“Io posso spiegarti il motivo del tuo malessere … se lo vogliamo chiamare così. Del perché senti questa forte attrazione nei miei confronti.” Le dico cercando di trovare le parole giuste.<br/>
“Mi piaci Jade, mi piaci da morire.” Risponde lei e fa per alzarsi, ma io la fermo.<br/>
“Aspetta, fammi finire.” La interrompo.<br/>
“Quattro anni fa me ne sono andata da qui perché rifiutavo la mia natura e non accettavo di dover vivere quasi come un animale.” Ricomincio anche se con difficoltà.<br/>
“E questo, semplicemente perché non siamo completamente umane, ma una parte di noi è … è guidata da un istinto quasi animalesco.”<br/>
Kelly è sconcertata, ma l’unica cosa che riesce a fare è sorridere.<br/>
“Ti stai prendendo gioco di me vero?” Dice continuando a ridere.<br/>
“No Kelly, sto cercando di spiegarti quello che io ho rifiutato quattro anni fa, ma che devo rassegnarmi a sopportare. Dobbiamo entrambe imparare a convivere con la nostra natura.”<br/>
“La nostra natura?” Mi interrompe sempre più confusa.<br/>
“Come ti ho detto, non siamo del tutto umane, abbiamo qualcosa di diverso che purtroppo ci allontana dagli uomini normali. La vista, l’udito e l’olfatto più accentuati ne sono la dimostrazione. Sei più forte, più veloce e hai un sesto senso quasi come se fossi un animale. Non c’hai mai pensato? I nostri istinti sessuali sono molto più forti e istintivi, proprio per questo. Nella nostra razza siamo divisi oltre che in maschi e femmine anche in alfa, beta e omega.<br/>
Gli alfa sono, di solito, in cima alla struttura sociale, sono molto forti fisicamente e nella società umana occupano quei ruoli che sono tradizionalmente maschili, questo sia che noi siamo maschi che femmine, perché anche le donne possono essere alfa e credo proprio che sia tu che io apparteniamo a questa categoria. Gli alfa sono di indole dominante, sono aggressivi e al contempo protettivi coi loro omega. L’istinto principale degli alfa è infatti quello di accoppiarsi con gli omega, sentono il loro desiderio, la loro febbre e sono attratti irresistibilmente gli uni dagli altri.<br/>
Gli omega sono alla base della struttura sociale. Accoppiarsi con gli alfa è una necessità per loro come anche prendersi cura dei bambini che partoriranno. Generalmente gli omega sono più remissivi, hanno un’indole sottomessa e sono molto dipendenti dagli alfa. Il calore che senti in questo momento, e che sento anche io, si deve a questo e in parte anche ai periodi lunari del mese. Durante la luna piena siamo molto più eccitabili, questo spiega perché … per quale motivo adesso siamo così attratte l’una dall’altra. Ma c’è una cosa che è diversa da tutto quello che so. Generalmente gli alfa sono attratti dagli omega e viceversa. Succede molto di rado che due alfa siano attratti e quando capita purtroppo non hanno vita facile perché non amano essere sottomessi.”<br/>
Mi fermo un attimo e la guardo. Probabilmente penserà che sono pazza.<br/>
Ha ripreso a sorridere, non mi crede.<br/>
“Smettila di scherzare.” Dice alzandosi e venendo verso di me.<br/>
“In effetti ti voglio così tanto che ti sbranerei di baci.” Continua divertita.<br/>
“Non sto scherzando Kelly, sono seria. Tu sei un’alfa e lo sono anche io. Ciò che ci attira irresistibilmente l’una all’altra è l’istinto animalesco che vive dentro di noi. Avresti dovuto provare attrazione per un omega, ma evidentemente doveva andare così perché per me è lo stesso.”<br/>
Kelly cambia improvvisamente espressione.<br/>
“Mi stai dicendo che fra noi è solo una questione di istinti? Che siamo come cani?” Dice quasi arrabbiata.<br/>
“Più che cani, direi lupi. La maggior parte di noi vive in branco, ma in questi ultimi anni ci siamo molto mischiati alla società. I più grandi dirigenti industriali o capi di stato sono alfa, appartengono alla nostra razza, intendo.” Continuo restando seria e cercando di essere il più convincente possibile.<br/>
Kelly si ferma e torna verso il letto. Si siede e fissa il vuoto incredula.<br/>
“E i beta?” Mi chiede ancora.<br/>
“I beta sono quelli che definirei quasi degli esseri umani normali. Generalmente non sentono una forte attrazione né per gli alfa, né per gli omega. Non seguono gli istinti. Più che altro sono i protettori e i guardiani della nostra razza.” Termino con questa infarinata sull’argomento. In realtà c’è molto di più da dire, ma penso che per stasera basti così. Kelly deve prima abituarsi all’idea.<br/>
“Quindi saremmo due lupe che vogliono solo scopare, niente di più?” Dice tornando a guardarmi.<br/>
“Non ci posso credere, per me non è così. E’ vero ho voglia di fare sesso con te, ma non è solo questo. Il fatto è che per la prima volta mi sento veramente am…” Si ferma improvvisamente.<br/>
“Mi sento così bene con te, sono al sicuro e in pace con me stessa. Anche se è vero che sono un po’ aggressiva e mi piace prendere il controllo, non è sempre così. Mi piace anche essere cercata da te, mi piace sapere che ci sei e che un po’ mi vuoi bene. Non è solo sesso, te lo assicuro, almeno da parte mia.” Ora mi sta guardando come se aspettasse una mia risposta.<br/>
“Per me senti solo desiderio? E’ solo voglia di scopare la tua?” Dice alla fine cambiando di nuovo umore.<br/>
“No, certo che no.” Rispondo senza aggiungere altro.<br/>
“E se uno fosse sia alfa che omega?” Dice guardandomi con occhi in fiamme.<br/>
“Di solito prendo io l’iniziativa, ma ho voglia che lo faccia anche tu. Magari può sembrare che sia sempre io a volere il sopravvento, ma sapessi quanto mi piace quando non mi accontenti e sei tu a dominarmi. Sei così sensuale Jade, così bella, intensa e appassionata. Noi due siamo una cosa sola e viviamo veramente solo quando stiamo insieme. Non mi importa cosa sia quello che ci lega. L’unica cosa che voglio è stare con te.”<br/>
Termina guardandomi con sguardo quasi ferino.<br/>
“Se tu resti al mio fianco, supererò ogni cosa.” Dice alla fine avvicinandosi pericolosamente.<br/>
Io cerco di fermarla.<br/>
“Devi tornare a casa Kelly, se tua madre scopre che sei uscita succederà un putiferio. Peggioreremo le cose e non potremo più vederci. Torna a casa … dammi retta.” Le dico con voce quasi implorante.<br/>
“Sì … mi piace quando mi parli così. Pregami ancora, ma di scoparti, non di andarmene.” Continua con quella voce rauca che mi fa impazzire.<br/>
“Kelly … per favore. Ragiona.” Insisto, ma lei è decisa ad ottenere quello che vuole, come al solito.<br/>
Mentre si avvicina a me toglie la maglia restando in reggiseno. Vedere i suoi generosi seni mi fa mancare l’aria.<br/>
“Lo so che mi vuoi, sento il tuo cuore ed il tuo corpo in tumulto. Percepisco tutto di te, come se davvero fossimo una cosa sola. Non mi è mai successo con nessuno. Non ho mai sentito un’attrazione così forte. Ti voglio adesso, subito. Non negarti.” Dice continuando a puntarmi.<br/>
“Kelly, sarebbe un errore. Devi tornare a casa. E’ tardi, se tua madre …” Vengo interrotta da lei che si toglie le scarpe e i pantaloni.<br/>
Deglutisco a fatica, non riesco più a controllarmi. Lei è in piedi davanti a me in biancheria intima e l’unica cosa a cui riesco a pensare e a strappargliela di dosso.<br/>
Non posso resisterle, anche se ci provo, anche se mi impongo di farlo, non riesco.<br/>
Sto cedendo mentre lei sorride e si avvicina. Sa di avere già vinto perché sente esattamente quello che sento io.<br/>
Mi tolgo il giubbotto di pelle e subito dopo la camicia. Lei si ferma e osserva, allora proseguo togliendomi stivali e calzini. A questo punto si avvicina senza mai distogliere i suoi occhi dai miei. Stiamo prendendo fuoco.<br/>
Lei solleva le braccia e slaccia il suo reggiseno poi mi volta improvvisamente le spalle e gioca con le spalline della biancheria. Si diverte a torturarmi perché non si decide a togliere il reggiseno ed io sto esplodendo.<br/>
Quando finalmente il reggiseno è a terra, pur restando di spalle inizia ad abbassare gli slip piegandosi in avanti e mostrandosi a me senza inibizioni.<br/>
A questo punto ho già perso la testa e mi avvento su di lei senza che nemmeno abbia finito di togliersi le mutandine. Sono fuori di me dal desiderio di possederla, per la prima volta Kelly è riuscita a scatenare davvero l’animale che è in me.<br/>
La prendo senza tanti convenevoli, pur senza farle male e i suoi sospiri mi eccitano ancora di più.<br/>
Ci avviciniamo al letto e lei ci si appoggia per reggersi. Le sue gambe stanno per cedere. E’ talmente eccitata che raggiunge l’orgasmo quasi subito.<br/>
Cade sfinita sul materasso ansimante mentre io resto in piedi a guardarla contorcersi dal piacere. Sono completamente fuori controllo, non riesco a trattenermi e la prendo ancora, da dietro, senza darle tregua, senza nemmeno darle respiro.<br/>
Grida di piacere quando raggiunge il secondo orgasmo, mentre io non smetto e continuo a possederla come non mi era mai successo prima.<br/>
E’ incredibile, mi sembra di stare per impazzire dalla voglia, dal desiderio incontrollabile di lei.<br/>
Dopo aver raggiunto il piacere la seconda e la terza volta le concedo di respirare, ma adesso è lei che vuole il comando della situazione.<br/>
Non ho mai visto i suoi occhi così infiammati. Si gira così velocemente che quasi mi spaventa. Sembra un animale feroce quando si avventa su di me e mi toglie pantaloni e slip.<br/>
Ora è il suo turno e non posso fare altro che sottomettermi, almeno per stavolta.<br/>
Mi possiede inizialmente quasi con aggressività, mi fa raggiungere il piacere sconvolgendomi e facendomi vibrare dalla punta dei capelli a quella dei piedi. Sono senza fiato e senza forze quando mi lascio andare all’orgasmo più intenso che abbia mai provato.<br/>
Sto ancora sussultando per gli spasmi, mi sembra di essere in un’altra dimensione, sono come stordita quando la sento sollevarmi, mettermi seduta con le gambe fuori dal letto. Quando i miei piedi toccano il pavimento ho un sussulto. Per quando sia legno è freddo in confronto a me che sono in fiamme.<br/>
Kelly mi si siede a cavalcioni. Io sono ancora sconvolta da quello che è successo, sto riprendendo fiato quando lei mi prende il viso fra le mani e mi bacia quasi voracemente. Il bacio è il più intenso che ci siamo scambiate fino ad ora. All’inizio quasi non mi permette di respirare, poi si fa sempre più dolce e profondo. Alla fine mi assapora lentamente, prendendosi il suo tempo, mentre io ancora tremante sollevo le braccia sui suoi fianchi e la stringo.<br/>
Lei emette un gemito quando sente il mio abbraccio. Lascia le mie labbra e scende sul collo passando la sua lingua bollente sulla mia pelle. Sa che questo è un mio punto erogeno ed insiste fin quasi a volermi far raggiungere il piacere solo leccandomi e mordicchiandomi il collo.<br/>
Quando la sua bocca si posa sulla mia spalla è un attimo, il più sorprendente e incredibile della mia vita. Kelly mi morde forte, sprofondando i denti nella mia carne.<br/>
Dovrei provare dolore e invece provo un piacere incontenibile che si scarica nel mio basso ventre come un’onda di tsunami. Raggiungo l’ennesimo orgasmo mentre lei continua a mordermi quasi fosse un vampiro. Il suo veleno è miele per me che vorrei non smettesse mai. Ora io dovrei morderla a mia volta e saremmo legate per sempre, saremmo unite in una specie di fidanzamento o meglio ancora di matrimonio. Quando due di noi si uniscono e si mordono reciprocamente in questo modo sono legati per la vita in modo indissolubile. Lei non lo sa. Io vorrei davvero poter vivere insieme a lei per sempre, condividere ogni attimo della nostra vita, ma ho la netta sensazione che questo non sia ancora il momento giusto e so già che quando torneremo alla realtà sarà tutto diverso.<br/>
Nonostante le mie paure, la stringo forte e Kelly lascia il mio collo e ricambia l’abbraccio scossa anche lei da intensi spasmi di piacere. Ci allontaniamo leggermente e per un attimo ci guardiamo negli occhi e vedo i suoi pieni di lacrime. Mi stringe ancora quasi nascondendosi, ma la luce che ho visto può significare soltanto una cosa, che mi gonfia il cuore di gioia.<br/>
Ci stendiamo sul letto ed io mi adagio al suo fianco abbracciandola in vita ed intrecciando la mia gamba fra le sue.<br/>
Mi sistemo nell’incavo del suo collo mentre la mia spalla insanguinata brucia e la sua pelle vibra ancora scossa dalle ultime ondate di piacere.<br/>
“Wow ….” Sussurra ancora ansimante.<br/>
Siamo sfinite e non ci accorgiamo nemmeno di addormentarci così, strette l’una all’altra.<br/>
Mi risveglio di soprassalto a notte fonda.<br/>
“Oddio, ma che ore sono?”<br/>
Guardo l’orologio e sono quasi le due, è tardissimo, siamo state delle pazze a comportarci così avventatamente.<br/>
La luce è ancora accesa ed io mi muovo per alzarmi, ma Kelly mi ferma.<br/>
“Resta ancora un attimo stretta a me. Ho bisogno ancora di qualche minuto del tuo calore.” Dice sistemandosi meglio nel mio abbraccio.<br/>
“Stanotte è successo qualcosa, te ne sei resa conto?” Mi chiede solleticandomi il collo col suo respiro.<br/>
“Da ora in poi saremo unite per sempre, anche se tu non hai ricambiato il morso.” Dice sorprendendomi.<br/>
Come fa a sapere questa cosa?<br/>
Muovo la spalla e sento ancora dolore. Non ho dimenticato quello che è successo.<br/>
“Non so come sia stato possibile, ma mentre ti mordevo ho visto delle cose. Noi due che ci sposavamo e che la notte di nozze facevamo l’amore e ci mordevamo sulle spalle, insieme, suggellando la nostra promessa di appartenenza reciproca.” Insiste continuando a tenermi stretta.<br/>
“Forse non saremo mai felici insieme, forse ora succederà un casino, ma non potremo nemmeno vivere l’una lontana dall’altra. Noi ci apparteniamo Jade.”<br/>
E stavolta mi allontana quel tanto da permettermi di guardarla negli occhi.<br/>
“Non puoi più scappare da me ormai.” E termina tornando a stringermi forte. La nostra pelle brucia ancora, se potessimo restare farei di nuovo l’amore con lei, ma purtroppo dobbiamo affrontare la realtà.<br/>
“Dobbiamo andare piccola, anche se resterei per sempre abbracciata a te, non possiamo passare la notte qui. Dobbiamo tornare a casa, ognuna alla sua.” Dico staccandomi dolorosamente da lei.<br/>
“Non resti qui?” Sussurra dopo un veloce bacio sulle mie labbra.<br/>
Mi toglie il respiro quando mi bacia e mi ci vuole un po’ per tornare a ragionare.<br/>
“Devo affrontare Jo ed Eudora e tu devi tornare da tua madre.” Le dico anche se non vorrei.<br/>
Lei stranamente sorride.<br/>
“Va bene.” Risponde remissiva.<br/>
“Come vuoi. Stanotte farò quello che dici perché sono felice, come non lo sono mai stata.”<br/>
Mi guarda negli occhi mentre me lo dice ed io non posso fare altro che baciarla, lei è come una calamita potentissima per me.<br/>
Mi stacco a fatica dalle sue labbra, mentre lei scoppia a ridere ed io con lei. Non voglio rovinarle questo momento.<br/>
Anche se mi dà sofferenza mi allontano da lei che invece vuole tenermi stretta, ma ride e non si arrabbia. Lo sa che dobbiamo tornare alle nostre vite.<br/>
“Ti chiamo al telefono, perché temo che mia madre oggi non mi permetterà di uscire, ma non aver paura per me. Non mi farà alcun male, nulla potrà farmi soffrire ora che so che stiamo insieme.” Dice continuando a sorridere.<br/>
“Non ho più paura adesso … ora siamo fidanzate e un giorno ...” Si interrompe alzandosi seduta mentre io mi sto rivestendo.<br/>
Chissà cosa stava per dire? Mi fermo un attimo e vorrei quasi domandarglielo, ma non abbiamo tempo di pensare a queste cose, ora dobbiamo andare, anche se vederla ancora nuda sul letto mi turba non poco e riprendo a guardarla intensamente.<br/>
“Hai voglia? Dillo che hai ancora voglia di me.” Mi tortura chiedendomelo.<br/>
“Finiscila ora … e rivestiti.” Replico ridendo e lei per tutta risposta resta pacificamente seduta sul letto con la mano destra appoggiata al materasso e la sinistra che scende dal collo e si ferma sul capezzolo iniziando ad accarezzarlo. Si sta mordendo le labbra ed ammicca mentre mi guarda languidamente e la febbre torna di nuovo e mi spinge verso di lei in modo prepotente ed incalzante. Non posso farci niente, non riesco ad oppormi e ci amiamo di nuovo, stavolta molto dolcemente.<br/>
Kelly ha ragione, noi due ormai siamo unite per sempre.<br/>
Un’ora dopo siamo vicine a casa sua. L’ho riaccompagnata in moto, come la notte precedente.<br/>
Mi saluta con un bacio dolcissimo.<br/>
“Ti richiamo fra qualche ora, fammi sapere come va a finire con Jo e con Eudora.” Dice sorridendomi. Non l’avevo mai vista così felice.<br/>
“Buon compleanno Kelly.” Le dico mentre lei sorride sorniona.<br/>
“Grazie.” Risponde baciandomi ancora.<br/>
“Mi hai regalato la notte più bella della mia vita.” Conclude felice.<br/>
Ma io la sorprendo con due parole che non avrei mai pensato di dirle, che escono dalla mia bocca senza controllo.<br/>
“Ti amo.”<br/>
Kelly mi guarda senza battere ciglio e mi stupisce con la sua risposta.<br/>
“Lo so.”<br/>
E se ne va lasciandomi lì come un’idiota.<br/>
La vedo saltare il muro di cinta e aspetto fin quando non si arrampica sulla fioriera appoggiata alla parete di casa fino a raggiungere la sua finestra.<br/>
Si volta verso di me e mi fa un ultimo saluto con la mano. Sa bene che anche la mia vista è acuta come la sua e che ora la sto guardando.<br/>
Quando richiude la finestra ho una brutta sensazione, come se l’avessi appena salutata per l’ultima volta.<br/>
Ho le lacrime agli occhi mentre corro verso la mia moto per tornare a casa di Jo.<br/>
Le ho detto che l’amo ed è la verità. Il mio corpo parla per me, ha più coraggio della sottoscritta ed è disposto a rischiare qualsiasi cosa pur di averla accanto. Io sono innamorata pazza di lei, ormai non c’è più alcun dubbio.<br/>
Sono felice di amarla, ma ho paura perché non so come finirà questa storia ed ho un gran brutto presentimento.</p><p> </p><p>Note autrice:</p><p> </p><p>Finalmente cominciano le prime confidenze, ma ho come l'impressione che non saranno le ultime e che ci sarà ancora molto da scoprire.</p><p>Vi è piaciuta la scena del fidanzamento? Il morso reciproco sulla spalla suggella l'unione, ma Jade non ha corrisposto Kelly. Il suo presentimento porterà davvero a qualcosa di brutto?</p><p>Cosa pensate che succederà? Fatemi sapere.</p><p>Un ringraziamento a quelli che leggono e a quelli che lasciano un kudos e un pensiero.</p><p>A presto care lettrici e lettori.</p><p>Padi.</p><p>Andrà tutto bene</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Dal paradiso all'inferno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capitolo 7</p><p>Dal paradiso all’inferno</p><p> </p><p>Quando parcheggio la moto sotto casa di Jo ho quasi la tentazione di non salire, di restare fuori o magari di andarmene. Lo so che sembra una vigliaccheria ma non ho voglia di affrontare un terzo grado solo perché in questi due giorni sono stata con Kelly.<br/>
Jo mi avrà chiamata una decina di volte ed io l’ho sempre rassicurata di stare bene e che non potevo rientrare, ma ora non posso più rimandare, devo affrontarla però non voglio litigare con lei e ancora meno con Eudora, ma so che accadrà.<br/>
Sono le quattro del mattino e mi ritrovo seduta sul dondolo di fianco a casa di Jo e Meg. L’aria è fredda, cristallina, talmente tagliente da ferirmi il volto. Respiro ascoltando tutti i miei sensi. Percepisco distintamente l’animale che scalpita in me e che sa che sta per accadere qualcosa, che stanotte cambierà tutto. Mi concentro e sento i passi concitati di Jo scendere le scale fino a raggiungere la porta di casa e a girare un paio di volte la serratura per aprirla.<br/>
“Jade … Jade …”<br/>
Jo mi sta chiamando, ma io non ho la forza di rispondere, nemmeno quando accende la luce ed esce in vestaglia coprendosi il collo proteggendolo dal vento freddo del mattino.<br/>
“Ma che fai qui fuori da sola? Mi pareva di aver sentito la tua moto. Stai bene?” domanda seria e preoccupata.<br/>
“Dimmi tutto quello che hai da dire. Scommetto che hai già parlato con Eudora. A chi delle due spetta il compito di farmi la paternale?” le rispondo quasi aggredendola.<br/>
Jo resta in silenzio e si avvicina sedendosi accanto a me, fa un lungo sospiro.<br/>
“Non ti farò nessuna paternale, ma sono preoccupata. Eudora ti ha cercato tanto, deve dirti delle cose importanti, devi andare immediatamente da lei” prosegue Jo.<br/>
“So già cosa mi dirà” rispondo rassegnata.<br/>
“Non credo proprio. Devi andare da lei subito … ti prego Jade” continua con voce quasi implorante.<br/>
“E’ successo qualcosa? Eudora sta male?” le chiedo preoccupata.<br/>
“Sta bene, non è quello, ma deve parlare con te, mi è sembrata molto tesa l’ultima volta che ci siamo sentite al telefono. Per favore raggiungila adesso” insiste Jo.<br/>
“Adesso? Alle quattro del mattino?” le chiedo stupita.<br/>
“Vuole parlarti quanto prima, è una cosa importante che non può rimandare oltre” continua Jo posandomi la mano sulla spalla dolorante. La sposto velocemente.<br/>
“Ehi … che succede. Ti sei fatta male … sei caduta con la moto?” mi domanda spaventata.<br/>
“No” le rispondo secca.<br/>
“Hai spostato la spalla … come se ti facesse male” insiste.<br/>
“Infatti … ma non sono caduta” continuo a mostrarmi evasiva, così lei mi incalza: “Jade … con chi sei stata in questi giorni? Che cosa hai combinato? Eudora mi ha detto che da lei ci sei rimasta meno di un’ora. Dove hai trascorso tutto questo tempo?”<br/>
“Non sono più una ragazzina, credo di avere il diritto di stare con chi voglio” rispondo forse troppo sgarbatamente.<br/>
“Sei stata con Kelly … hai passato la notte con lei? Non avrete fatto sesso spero” mi chiede sconcertata.<br/>
“Perché … se anche fosse che problema ci sarebbe?” le dico alzando il tono di voce.<br/>
“Dimmi che non lo avete fatto … Jade … dimmi che non sei stata con Kelly” e si alza mentre me lo chiede.<br/>
Ci guardiamo negli occhi.<br/>
Leggo nei suoi sgomento.<br/>
“Sì … sono stata con Kelly e allora? Mica ho ucciso qualcuno” continuo allibita dalla sua reazione. Mi pare di non aver fatto nulla di male, ma la vedo cambiare espressione e coprirsi la bocca con la mano per la sorpresa.<br/>
“Non mi dirai che voi … che …” non riesce nemmeno a finire il discorso.<br/>
“Cosa c’è di così terribile in quello che abbiamo fatto. Ci siamo conosciute e ci siamo piaciute subito. E’ stato più forte di noi, siamo state insieme e … ed è stato bellissimo”<br/>
Jo mi si avvicina e cerca di spostarmi il giubbotto e la camicia. Mi scosto infastidita.<br/>
“Che stai facendo?” le chiedo con rabbia.<br/>
“Che cosa hai fatto Jade … fin dove vi siete spinte?” insiste Jo.<br/>
“Non sono affari tuoi, non credevo che potessi essere così stronza Jo. Pensavo fossi la mia migliore amica invece sei pronta anche tu a puntarmi il dito contro. Non sapete come funzionano certe cose? Non avete fatto altro che parlarmi di quello che succede fra quelli della nostra razza, di quanto sia bello accoppiarsi come animali, di come sia appagante trovare l’anima gemella … io l’ho trovata. Ora sarete finalmente contente” rispondo bruscamente.<br/>
“Siete arrivate fino in fondo? Avete fatto sesso e vi siete scambiate il morso dell’unione?” ribatte con voce tremante, poi la sento borbottare qualcosa sul non aver mai capito che Kelly fosse una di noi.<br/>
“No … non abbiamo fatto solo sesso” vado avanti sempre più agitata. “Abbiamo fatto l’amore, ci siamo amate e Kelly mi ha morso sulla spalla, ma io non ho ricambiato … contenta o vuoi anche i dettagli di come l’ho fatta godere?” Le inveisco contro e stavolta sono proprio incazzata.<br/>
“Stai calma Jade, mantieni il controllo. Ti avevo detto di stare lontana da Kelly Carson, perché non mi hai ascoltata?” si ostina Jo.<br/>
“Ancora non hai capito? Lo sai anche tu quanto è forte il nostro istinto e che spesso non si riesce a controllarlo” ribatto a mia volta.<br/>
“Abbassa la voce Jade, controllati” prosegue lei guardandosi intorno ed io stavolta non ci vedo più dalla rabbia.<br/>
“Fanculo tu e il controllo. Mi avete stufato con questa storia che non posso vedere Kelly Carson. Vi rendete conto oppure no che ho ventidue anni e che ho vissuto per conto mio per quattro anni? Mi pare di essere abbastanza grande e indipendente per decidere con chi fare l’amore” dico fuori di me.<br/>
“Calmati Jade … vieni dentro. Ti preparo una tisana e …”<br/>
“Una tisana?” la interrompo.<br/>
“Non la voglio la tua tisana, non voglio più niente da voi. Sarebbe stato meglio che non fossi tornata affatto, il vostro comportamento mi lascia basita e quanto a te, mi hai deluso profondamente” continuo a offenderla.<br/>
“Adesso smettila … calmati e sali nel mio appartamento. Ti spiegherò ogni cosa e …”<br/>
La interrompo, piena di rabbia, e le sputo addosso tutto il mio rancore senza permetterle di avvicinarsi a me: “Non c’è niente da spiegare, io amo Kelly Carson, sono folle d’amore per lei. Siamo state insieme più di una volta e non so nemmeno descrivere la gioia che ho provato. Lei mi fa felice come nessuno era mai riuscito a fare prima. Voglio un futuro insieme a lei anche se avremo tutti contro”<br/>
“Non dire sciocchezze” risponde a bassa voce.<br/>
“Sciocchezze ? Per te l’amore è una sciocchezza?” le chiedo con rabbia.<br/>
“Ci credo che le vuoi bene, non ne dubito, ma non potrai avere mai un futuro con lei in quel senso. Togliti questa idea dalla testa” insiste Jo.<br/>
Sono livida adesso, è inconcepibile e molto doloroso che la mia migliore amica non accetti il mio amore per Kelly, che lo consideri una sciocchezza, una follia.<br/>
“Ce ne andremo via se ci metterete i bastoni fra le ruote. Scapperemo e non torneremo mai più, ma noi staremo insieme, te lo assicuro Jo” le urlo contro così forte che scende anche Meg.<br/>
Anche lei prova a calmarmi sortendo invece l’effetto contrario.<br/>
Non fanno altro che dirmi di abbassare la voce e mantenere la calma. Vogliono che salga in casa loro, ma io non ho intenzione di farlo. Non mi sento più a mio agio in questo posto, anche se c’ho passato quasi tutta la vita.<br/>
“Saliamo che ti spiego” insiste Meg afferrandomi la mano.<br/>
“Non c’è proprio un bel niente da spiegare. Me ne vado, torno da Kelly” dico col preciso intento di andarmene immediatamente.<br/>
“Tu non ti muovi da qui Jade. Sali di sopra senza fare tante storie e mantieni la calma. Ti spiegheremo tutto, ma ora ti devi tranquillizzare” ordina Meg sorprendendomi.<br/>
Io do uno strattone e mi allontano dirigendomi verso la moto.<br/>
“E’ tua sorella” dice Meg mentre sento il sangue raggelarsi nelle vene.<br/>
“No mamma … non dovevi … non così” tenta di fermarla Jo, ma io ho sentito e non riesco ancora a credere alle mie orecchie.<br/>
Mi volto verso di loro, sono incredula e furiosa.<br/>
“Co … cosa?” chiedo quasi balbettando per la rabbia.<br/>
Jo è costernata, non sa cosa dire e cosa fare, ma io vado diretta da Meg e l’afferrò saldamente per le spalle.<br/>
“Che cosa hai detto?” le domando chiara e concisa.<br/>
“Vai da Eudora … lei ti racconterà ogni cosa” è la risposta di Meg.<br/>
“No … non adesso. Adesso tu non ti muovi da qui. Sei sconvolta e potresti farti male con la moto, non voglio che …” Jo tenta di fermarmi, ma io non l’ascolto più. Le parole di Meg continuano a rimbombarmi in testa.<br/>
“Kelly è mia sorella?” Non può essere … non è possibile. Meg sta vaneggiando, non può averlo detto davvero. Devo aver capito male”<br/>
Pochi istanti dopo sono già in sella alla mia moto che faccio ruggire come vorrei gridare io, con tutta la rabbia che ho in corpo. Parto senza nemmeno infilarmi il casco, nonostante Jo provi un<br/>
ultimo disperato tentativo di fermarmi. Devo parlare con Eudora e chiarire una volta per tutte questa faccenda.<br/>
Quando alcuni minuti dopo fermo la moto nell’aia di casa trovo la porta socchiusa ed Eudora seduta accanto al fuoco come due sere prima.<br/>
Entro e sbatto la porta nel richiuderla, sono ancora molto nervosa.<br/>
“Cos’è questa storia che Kelly Carson è mia sorella?” le chiedo senza nemmeno salutarla.<br/>
Lei si volta verso di me, ha gli occhi rossi, lo vedo anche se l’unica luce che illumina la stanza è quella del fuoco acceso.<br/>
“Siediti … ti racconterò ogni cosa” mi risponde sospirando.<br/>
“Siediti un cazzo … dimmi che Meg si è sbagliata, che ha detto una cazzata” insisto con rabbia e disperazione. Inizio a piangere senza nemmeno rendermene conto.<br/>
Eudora si volta verso di me, la sua espressione è affranta, ma lo sguardo è duro.<br/>
“Non rivolgerti a me in questo modo. Mi devi rispetto, non accetto che mi si parli così” dice con tono fermo e deciso.<br/>
Sono furiosa, ma la conosco e se non farò quello che vuole non dirà niente perciò devo ingoiare il rospo e sedermi accanto a lei, come mi ha ordinato.<br/>
“La vita non ci regala mai niente, il più delle volte ci toglie. Ormai sei abbastanza grande e forte per superare le prove che il destino ci costringe ad affrontare. Ora calmati e ascolta” dice volgendo lo sguardo alle fiamme che crepitano nel camino.<br/>
Io faccio silenzio e resto seduta a fissarla.<br/>
“Tutto iniziò ventitre anni fa quando tua madre incontrò la prima volta Brian Carson a Yellowstone, dove lavorava allora.<br/>
Da giovane lei era proprio come te, non le piaceva quello che eravamo, non accettava l’idea del branco ed odiava farsi dominare dagli istinti. Aveva frequentato l’università, si era laureata a pieni voti ed aveva trovato lavoro nel parco di Yellowstone, faceva la veterinaria.<br/>
Un giorno al parco arrivò un bel giovane, un ingegnere, un omega, era in viaggio premio. Per quanto tua madre fosse capace di controllarsi molto bene, con lui non riuscì a dominarsi ed ebbero una breve relazione. Dopo la vacanza ognuno dei due riprese la sua vita come se nulla fosse successo, ma dalla notte trascorsa insieme nascesti tu Jade, nove mesi dopo.<br/>
Sarah era una femmina alfa e Brian un maschio omega, una combinazione rarissima, ma possibile. Sarah  non disse mai a Brian di avere avuto una figlia. Tornò a casa e ti partorì qui, lontana da tutto e da tutti.<br/>
Restò fino a quando non compiesti tre anni, poi non resistette più e ripartì lasciandoti qui con me. Continuò a mandarci il suo stipendio tornando solo per le festività, durante i primi anni, poi sparì completamente.<br/>
Una sera al tramonto vidi arrivare un bel uomo a bordo di una macchina lussuosa. Domandò di tua madre presentandosi come un ingegnere che l’aveva conosciuta all’università. Stava mentendo, era Brian che avendo saputo che io ero la madre di Sarah era venuto a trovarmi per avere notizie di lei. Quando ti vide sbiancò in volto ed io compresi immediatamente che era tuo padre.<br/>
Ti sorrise, si avvicinò a te e domandò il tuo nome e quanti anni avessi. Anche lui capì al volo che eri sua figlia.<br/>
Lui e sua moglie si erano trasferiti in città già da diversi anni, per questo Sarah era sparita, per non vederlo e per continuare a nascondere tutta questa assurda storia.<br/>
Da allora iniziò a venire sempre più spesso a trovare te e a chiedere di tua madre. Gli dissi dove lavorava e lui la raggiunse. Pochi giorni dopo tornarono entrambi. Anche se non avrei voluto lasciarti andare ti portarono via per circa una settimana, solo anni dopo seppi cos’era successo.<br/>
Brian aveva una figlia che stava molto male, aveva bisogno di un donatore di midollo, ma né i genitori né altri parenti erano compatibili, l’ultima speranza eri tu.<br/>
In ospedale confermarono che il trapianto era possibile. Tu tornasti a casa subito dopo l’intervento, mentre della bambina seppi settimane dopo che era guarita e stava bene. Ne fui molto felice, ma quando lui non si ripresentò più, quando compresi che ti veniva a trovare solo per arrivare a tua madre e ad ottenere il permesso di fare il prelievo del tuo midollo, lo odiai a morte.<br/>
Era stato capace di usare una figlia per salvarne un’altra senza più tornare nemmeno per assicurarsi che stessi bene, che avessi di che vivere e un futuro sicuro. Una volta raggiunto lo scopo si era defilato. Quando seppi che era morto in un incidente non provai dispiacere, ti aveva abbandonato, non meritava niente di meno.<br/>
Decisi di non raccontarti niente, non potevo certo immaginare che …”<br/>
Eudora continua a parlare, ma io non la sento più, da quando ha iniziato a raccontarmi del trapianto e tutti i pezzi hanno iniziato a tornare al loro posto, mi sono persa. L’unica cosa che riesco a pensare è che Kelly è mia sorella, che la donna che amo più della mia vita è sangue del mio sangue, che ho fatto l’amore con mia sorella … mia sorella … Kelly è mia sorella”<br/>
Le lacrime scendono senza che io riesca a fermarle, non ho più il controllo di niente, non riesco più a pensare, a muovermi. Cosa devo fare ora? Cosa le dirò la prossima volta che la vedrò? Come farò a spiegarle che siamo sorelle?<br/>
Sembra tutto un incubo, di quelli così veri  e angoscianti da ingoiarti e distruggerti lasciandoti quella dolorosa sensazione di malessere.<br/>
Mi sento scivolare giù, precipitare inesorabilmente e dolorosamente, come se dal paradiso che avevo raggiunto conoscendo Kelly e innamorandomi perdutamente di lei, ora venissi risucchiata all’inferno e non avessi un appiglio a cui aggrapparmi, per sperare di salvarmi e di portare in salvo anche lei.<br/>
Mi rendo conto in questo momento di non avere la forza di parlarle, di dirle la verità, di distruggere il ricordo del padre che aveva creduto essere un uomo retto e amorevole e che ora le sembrerà la ragione principale del suo dolore.<br/>
Se lui avesse detto la verità, se le avesse parlato di me e ci avesse fatto conoscere quando eravamo bambine, ci saremmo amate come sorelle e non come amanti.<br/>
Sono seduta con i gomiti appoggiati alle gambe e la testa stretta fra le mani, sono disperata, non so davvero come farò.<br/>
“Devi andartene”<br/>
Sento Eudora e solo ora comprendo quello che mi sta dicendo.<br/>
“Stavolta sono io a chiedertelo e ammetto che sarebbe stato meglio che non fossi mai tornata” dice lasciandomi senza fiato.<br/>
Da lei non esce una parola di affetto, di comprensione. Continua a fissare il fuoco mentre la mia vita si sgretola fra le mie mani.<br/>
Come farò ad affrontare questa cosa da sola? In che modo riuscirò a sopravvivere a questo dolore insopportabile?<br/>
Mi alzo in piedi, non voglio che Eudora mi veda piangere. Cerco di ricordare dove ho lasciato il mio zaino e mi torna in mente che è da Jo.<br/>
Sto per andarmene, non voglio stare dentro questa casa un secondo di più. Non ho voglia di litigare con Eudora, ma non posso nemmeno nasconderle quello che penso di lei.<br/>
Le rivolgo le spalle quando mi libero del veleno con cui lei stessa ha avvelenato la mia vita.<br/>
“Non ti perdonerò mai Eudora, né te né Sarah. Spero con tutto il cuore di non somigliare mai a nessuna di voi due. Anche se qui sull’isola tutti ti rispettano e ti ritengono il capobranco, la femmina alfa per eccellenza, per me sei solo una donna priva di anima e sentimenti. Non mi hai mai amato, tanto valeva mettermi in un orfanotrofio. Hai ragione, la vita non regala mai niente e a me ha tolto anche tutti gli affetti che credevo di avere. Ora non mi rimane più niente, spero che tu sia soddisfatta del male che mi hai fatto. Ora me ne andrò e non rivedrai mai più la mia faccia, ma prima di andarmene voglio sapere solo un’ultima cosa, Sarah è viva?” domando immaginando già la risposta.<br/>
“Sì” risponde con voce rotta. E’ la prima volta che percepisco un cedimento da parte sua e so che sarà anche l’ultima.<br/>
“Addio Eudora.”<br/>
Sono fredda, esattamente come lo è stata lei con me. Se penso che tutte le persone che mi sono state accanto mi hanno sempre mentito mi sento quasi morire. Mia madre mi ha abbandonato, mio padre se n’è fregato di me, Eudora non mi ha mai dimostrato affetto e mi ha nascosto cose troppo importanti, Jo e Meg … loro che pensavo fossero la mia vera famiglia sapevano tutto ed hanno taciuto.<br/>
Mentre sto per andarmene e sono sulla porta di casa sento il rumore di un’auto sopraggiungere. E’ Jo che parcheggia con una frenata brusca ed esce restando appoggiata allo sportello.<br/>
“Volevo accertarmi che … che non ti fosse successo niente con la moto. Temevo che …”<br/>
“Torna a casa Jo, ho bisogno di riprendere lo zaino” dico freddamente mentre indosso il casco e salgo in moto.”<br/>
“Cosa vuoi fare Jade … dove vuoi andare? Calmati e resta ancora qualche giorno a casa …”<br/>
“Sta zitta” la interrompo freddandola con la rabbia che metto in quelle due parole.<br/>
“Mi dispiace” dice cercando di trattenere le lacrime.<br/>
“Anche a me” continuo stizzita.<br/>
“Torna a casa e lascia lo zaino fuori dalla porta, lo passerò a prendere più tardi, ora devo fare una cosa” le dico mentre metto in moto.<br/>
“Aspetta Jade … calmati e ragiona … torna a casa con me e …”<br/>
“Devi stare zitta … non voglio più parlare con te, con tua madre, con nessuno di voi. Da questo momento io non esisto più, Jade Martin è morta per voi” dico sconvolta dalla rabbia e dal rancore. Se tutte foste state più oneste con me non sarebbe successo niente di male, ma mi avete mentito, avete omesso di dirmi una cosa troppo importante ed io non vi potrò mai perdonare.<br/>
“Non lo sapevo Jo, non sapevo niente fin quando ieri non ho detto ad Eudora che ti piaceva Kelly. Ti giuro che non …”<br/>
Metto in moto e me ne vado lasciandola lì.<br/>
Non credo più a nessuno, non mi fiderò mai più di qualcuno visto che anche le persone che dovevano volermi più bene mi hanno tradito.<br/>
Spingo il gas a manetta e scendo giù in città, è l’alba quando arrivo a destinazione.<br/>
James Bolton, l’allenatore di Hockey mi ha sempre parlato molto di mia madre, forse lui saprà qualcosa di lei, magari si sono sentiti nel corso degli anni. Voglio provare a parlargli, voglio sapere perché anche lui mi ha tenuto nascosto che mia madre fosse viva.<br/>
Quando arrivo davanti a casa sua e parcheggio la moto sento il telefono vibrare. Lo prendo e controllo … è un messaggio di Kelly.<br/>
Provo un tuffo al cuore, tenerezza mista a disperazione.<br/>
“Mi manchi … hai già parlato con tua nonna? Vista l’ora credo proprio di no. Fammi sapere come va. Qui a casa tutto bene. Mia madre non si è accorta di niente. Ha preso un sonnifero e sta ancora ronfando. A dopo … chiamami appena puoi.”<br/>
Resto in sella alla mia moto per dieci minuti col telefono stretto fra le mani, non so come comportarmi. Non riuscirò mai a dirle la verità. L’unica cosa che mi resta da fare è scappare, ma non riuscirò a fare nemmeno quello. Come posso lasciarla così senza nemmeno uno straccio di spiegazione?<br/>
Mentre sto rimuginando sul macigno che mi è caduto in testa mi avvicino alla porta di casa di James e suono il campanello, dopo alcuni minuti viene ad aprire.<br/>
“Ma chi è a quest’ora del … Jade … sei tu? Che mi prenda un colpo … alla fine ce l’hai fatta a tornare!”<br/>
James si avvicina e mi stringe in un caloroso abbraccio che io non ricambio restando fredda e distaccata.<br/>
Lui è stupito e preoccupato. Ci spostiamo e mi fa sedere su una panchina del piccolo parco di fianco a casa sua. Lo vedo stanco ed invecchiato nonostante abbia solo quarant’anni.<br/>
“Che succede Jade? Parla … non farmi preoccupare” domanda con apprensione.<br/>
Gli racconto del mio ritorno e di aver appreso durante una lite che mia madre è viva e che sia lei che mio padre mi hanno abbandonato senza la minima esitazione.<br/>
“Brian Carson … non ci posso credere. Quante volte ho chiesto a tua madre di dirmi chi fosse tuo padre, ma non lo ha mai fatto. Mi rispondeva sempre che non sarebbe servito a niente che lo sapessi, che era stato tutto uno …”<br/>
Si ferma improvvisamente.<br/>
“Dillo pure James, non c’è problema. Ormai l’ho capito da sola che non sarei mai dovuta venire al mondo. Sono stata frutto di uno sbaglio, di una notte di sesso animale senza amore, senza sentimento … esattamente come ho vissuto la mia vita. Tutti quelli di cui mi fidavo mi hanno tradita e la mia stessa madre mi ha abbandonata” dico abbassando il tono di voce, sto cercando di trattenere i singhiozzi, non voglio farmi vedere così fragile, ma in questo momento sono davvero annientata dentro.<br/>
“Non parlare così, Eudora sarà fredda e distaccata, ma ti ama e ti amano anche Jo e Meg, come la piccola Holly” dice cercando di farmi ragionare, ma io non voglio più nemmeno sentire pronunciare i loro nomi.<br/>
“Ora non mi parlare di loro, non ce la faccio. E poi anche tu hai mentito, dovevi dirmelo che Sarah è viva” gli sputo in faccia adirata.<br/>
“Tutti mi avete mentito, vi rendete conto? Ed ora è successo un casino” mi lascio scappare.<br/>
“Che cos’è successo Jade” Mi chiede preoccupato.<br/>
“Lascia che ti aiuti, puoi fidarti di me” dice costernato.<br/>
“Sì certo, come no … mi hai nascosto che mia madre è viva … alla faccia della fiducia”<br/>
“Eudora mi ha ordinato di mantenere il segreto e … lei è il capobranco per noi qui sull’isola, lo sai” continua addolorato, ma per me non cambia niente.<br/>
Non hanno avuto pietà ed io non ne avrò per loro.<br/>
“Voglio solo sapere se sai dov’è Sarah, ho bisogno di parlare con lei. E’ una cosa importante e molto urgente” gli chiedo seria e decisa.<br/>
Lui resta titubante per qualche istante, evidentemente lei gli ha chiesto di mantenere il segreto.<br/>
“Ci siamo sentiti fino a due anni fa … poi non sono più riuscito a parlare con lei … non ha più risposto al telefono” dice quasi sentendosi in colpa per non potermi aiutare.<br/>
“Per favore, vorrei il suo numero” gli chiedo senza mezzi termini.<br/>
Lui è sempre titubante, ma poi cede e prende il suo smartphone.<br/>
Visualizza il nominativo di Sarah e me lo mostra, lo salvo sul mio telefono e lo ringrazio. Sto per andarmene, ma prima vorrei sapere dov’era l’ultima volta che l’ha sentita.<br/>
“Era tornata a lavorare a Yellowstone” risponde.<br/>
“Grazie James … addio” lo saluto senza nemmeno guardarlo in faccia.<br/>
“Come addio … ma … Jade …” dice facendo qualche passo nella mia direzione, ma io non rispondo e non mi volto nemmeno e lui si arrende subito.<br/>
Non resterò ancora per molto in questo posto, ho fatto l’errore più grande della mia vita a tornare, ma ormai è andata così e devo cercare di … di? Cosa potrò fare? L’unica cosa possibile è quella di farmi odiare da Kelly. Se le dicessi che ho scoperto che siamo sorelle sarebbe un trauma peggiore che sapere che l’ho piantata in asso. In questo modo mi odierà e mi dimenticherà più alla svelta, mentre se dicessi la verità si sentirebbe terribilmente in colpa e non riuscirebbe comunque a guardarmi in faccia e poi in questo modo finirebbe per perdere anche il rispetto per suo padre, che ama tanto.<br/>
Mentre cammino verso la mia moto rifletto sui miei stessi pensieri e mi rendo conto che anche se odio il comportamento di chi mi sta accanto, nascondendo  ciò che è successo mi comporterei proprio come la mia pseudo famiglia si è comportata con me e finirei per non essere migliore di loro, ma non sopporto l’idea che Kelly debba pensare a noi due come a due sorelle che hanno fatto l’amore. Non voglio che si senta in colpa per l’incesto che c’è stato e nemmeno il senso di nausea  e disperazione che provo io ora.<br/>
Arrivata alla moto infilo il casco decisa a tornare a casa di Jo. In quel momento il telefono mi avverte che è appena arrivato un altro messaggio.<br/>
"Mamma mi ha recluso in casa, è furiosa, dice che non mi farà più uscire fino alla laurea. Dovevi sentire quello che ha detto, ma io non ho battuto ciglio. Le ho chiesto scusa e non ho litigato con lei. Ha fatto una faccia quando ha visto che non replicavo ai suoi rimproveri.
Per ora sono chiusa in casa a tempo indeterminato, non posso nemmeno andare a scuola, prima ha detto che vuol parlare con la preside. Che ne dici di venirmi a trovare stanotte per un altro regalo di compleanno? Ti aspetto. Le ore non passeranno mai nell'attesa del tuo arrivo. Non tardare"<br/>
Spengo il telefono, non so proprio cosa fare. Non posso sparire così, non avrebbe senso e conoscendola sarebbe capace di seguirmi. L’unico modo che ho per lasciarla è proprio quello di farmi odiare da lei.<br/>
Salgo sulla moto e parto … voglio riprendere il mio zaino e poi andrò a prenotare una stanza nella pensione di Rose, speriamo che non sia al completo.<br/>
Quando arrivo da Jo lo zainetto non è fuori come avevo chiesto, ma me lo immaginavo. Prendo la chiave di casa e la tolgo dal portachiavi. Suono il campanello e dopo pochi minuti esce Meg dalla porta del ristorante.<br/>
“Ciao Jade … ti prego entra così parliamo di quello che …” dice, ma io la interrompo.<br/>
“Non c’è assolutamente niente da dire, rivoglio il mio zaino e ti restituisco questa” le rispondo porgendole la chiave.<br/>
Lei non la vuole, ma io gliela infilo nella tasca del grembiule che indossa.<br/>
“Jade … permettimi di spiegarti quello che è successo, il perché del mio comportamento, credo di avere il diritto di spiegarmi no?” insiste afferrandomi il braccio.<br/>
Nello stesso istante esce Jo con gli occhi rossi.<br/>
Mi si spezza il cuore a vederla così, perché lei è davvero la mia migliore amica e le voglio bene sinceramente. A quanto ha detto non sapeva niente di tutta questa situazione assurda e credo che dicesse il vero su alla riserva. Mi guarda implorandomi con lo sguardo di entrare in casa.<br/>
“Portatemi lo zaino, mi serve” ordino perentoria.<br/>
“Jade ti prego” ribatte Jo, ma io non ho voglia di affrontare un’altra discussione.<br/>
“Ho delle cose da fare prima di ripartire … per favore … portatemi lo zaino”<br/>
Meg comprende che ormai sono decisa e torna dentro al ristorante.<br/>
Jo si avvicina, ha le lacrime agli occhi.<br/>
Mi dispiace sinceramente perché immagino che anche lei sia molto dispiaciuta per tutto quello che è successo, ma in questo momento mi sento davvero male e non voglio parlare nemmeno con lei.<br/>
“Non ce l’ho con te Jo, ma non voglio restare qui, non voglio vedere più nessuno di questo posto. Salutami Holly, dille che le voglio bene”<br/>
Jo è senza parole, sta piangendo.<br/>
Meg torna con lo zaino e me lo passa. Non la ringrazio nemmeno e nell’andarmene saluto solo Jo.<br/>
Lei mi afferra il braccio, mi gira e mi abbraccia forte. Non ricambio la sua stretta e lei si allontana da me continuando a piangere senza riuscire a dire una parola.<br/>
Torno verso la moto, sistemo il mio vecchio zaino nel portapacchi, asciugo velocemente una lacrima ed infilo il casco. Ormai si è fatto giorno.<br/>
Mentre mi allontano dalla mia infanzia e dalla mia giovinezza non riesco a trattenere le lacrime. Rivedo tutti i momenti più importanti della mia vita, quelli brutti come quelli belli, scorrere davanti a me come in un film. Sono disperata, annientata, mi sento malissimo, come se fossi in trappola e non avessi via di scampo. Gli occhi così pieni di lacrime mi distraggono dalla guida. Inavvertitamente urto un’auto che è appena sbucata dal viale della pensione di Rose.<br/>
“Ehi … stai attento … ma non guardi dove …” la voce si interrompe, ma la riconosco subito.<br/>
Mi fermo e pur restando sulla moto apro la visiera del casco e osservo la ragazza alla guida dell’auto.<br/>
E’ ancora in mezzo alla strada, altre auto suonano perché stiamo bloccando il traffico così lei la sposta parcheggiandola sul ciglio della strada. Esce subito dopo e viene verso di me.<br/>
La guardo e mi perdo dentro ai suoi occhi verdi, come sempre.<br/>
“Ehi guerriera … alla fine ce l’hai fatta a tornare. Che fai, non parli? Il gatto ti ha mangiato la lingua?”<br/>
Increspo le labbra  ripensando alla prima volta che ci incontrammo, tanti anni fa.<br/>
Tolgo il casco e ci guardiamo intensamente.<br/>
“Ciao Kat” la saluto.<br/>
Lei mi sorride in quel suo modo irresistibile e nonostante quattro anni di lontananza è capace di farmi venire i brividi sulla pelle. E’ ancora più bella di allora.</p><p> </p><p>Note autrice:</p><p> </p><p>E così siamo precipitate davvero dal paradiso all'inferno. Jade ha saputo che Kelly è sua sorella ed a parte Jo nessuno ha avuto pietà nel dirle questa incredibile verità. Le nostre protagoniste non sono molto fortunate ed ora sarà tutto molto più difficile.</p><p>Che fareste al posto di Jade, direste la verità a Kelly o scappereste via? Affrontereste la situazione o trovereste il modo di farvi odiare prima di tagliare la corda?</p><p>E Kat? Che pensate che combinerà questa new entry?</p><p>Se avrete la pazienza di continuare a seguirmi, ve lo racconterò.</p><p>Spero che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto, anche se molto triste. Fatemi sapere se la storia vi piace e vale la pena che continui a scrivere. Tutto dipende da voi.</p><p>Grazie a chi continua a leggere, a commentare e a lasciare un kudos. </p><p>A presto.</p><p>Padi</p><p> </p><p>PS: Scusate per il ritardo nel pubblicare. Cercherò di essere più veloce.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Questo è il mio secondo esperimento ispirato alle Clexa. In questa ennesima avventura le due protagoniste saranno due femmine alfa dell'omegaverse che si innamorano perdutamente, ma in quanto creature dominanti non riusciranno subito a trovare un punto di incontro e l'armonia necessaria a vivere felicemente la loro storia. Ma col tempo ... forse ...<br/>La storia ha come protagoniste Clarke - Kelly Carson e Lexa - Jade Martin.<br/>Il nuovo progetto è soltanto all'inizio. Fatemi sapere se vale la pena continuare.<br/>Grazie a tutti quelli che leggeranno.<br/>Un abbraccio e buona lettura.<br/>Padi</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>